Poinsettia: ‘Twas the Night Before…
by Mimi Myself and Iz
Summary: A Gabumon and Palmon story of love and betrayal. All of the Chosen Digimon search for their one true love. Why does it all center around one Flower? Season 02. POV Roulette : Gabumon Ch 1 Piyomon Ch 2 GOMAMON NEW! Ch 3
1. ‘Twas the Night Before… - (Gabumon’s POV...

Author's Note: This story takes place before the TV episode: "And so it Begins ****

BECAUSE OF THE NEVER ENDING RECONFIGURATIONS OF _FANFICITON.NET_, ALL THE FONTS OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ALTERED BEYOND MY CONTROL. POSSIBLE HTML STRIPPING! It will not look like my previous stories. This story is NOT being presented as I had intended. In other words…

****

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MODIFIED  
FROM ITS ORIGINAL VERSION.

IT WAS FORMATTED TO FIT YOUR SCREEN.

****

Author's Note: This story takes place in 02 during the Christmas episode. This is a really short story that goes nowhere. AND NO, THERE IS NO ANTI-COUPLING IN THIS STORY! NO OFFICIAL ONES EITHER! This is just how one Digimon feels for another. I will be using a mismatch of Japanese and English character names and other related words. **As usual: Really goofy dialogue, poor vocabulary, poor spelling, poor grammar, poor verb tense, bad clichés, and all that**.

****

Important Note: The following story was inspired by many of my favorite authors. If there is any resemblance to any anyone else's work, I apologize. As usual, my work pales in comparison to the other great work done by much better authors. This is my first attempt at a Digimon Romance! And it is NOT very good. This story is very disjointed and I would probably not continue it.

****

This story takes place during the Holiday Season of 02. Gabumon's POV.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I had a few poinsettia plants once…

****

Poinsettia: 'Twas the Night Before…

by Mimi, Myself, & Iz.

__

Mea culpa  
Kyrie eleison

__

Prends moi  
Je suis a toi  
Mea culpa

__

Je veux aller au bout de me fantasmes  
Je sais que c'est interdit  
Je suis folle. Je m'abandonne

__

Mea culpa  
Kyrie eleison  
Christe eleison

__

Je suis la et ailleurs  
Je n'ai plus rien  
Je deviens folle  
Je m'abandonne

__

Je ne dors plus  
Je te desire  
Prends moi  
Je suis a toi

__

Je suis la et ailleurs  
Je veux tout  
Quand tu veux  
Comme tu veux

__

Mea culpa  
Kyrie eleison

__

Take me  
I'm yours  
I'm guilty

__

I want to go to the end of my fantasies  
I know it is forbidden  
I am crazy. I am letting myself go

__

I'm guilty  
Lord have mercy  
Christ have mercy

__

I am here and somewhere else  
I have nothing more  
I am becoming crazy  
I am letting myself go

__

I can't sleep anymore  
I desire you  
Take me  
I'm yours

__

I am here and somewhere else  
I want everything,  
When you want,  
As you like

__

I'm guilty  
Lord have mercy

__

Mea culpa…

Excerpts from the song **_Mea Culpa_**  
Written by **Curly M.C.**

From the album **_MCMXC a.D._**  
by **Enigma**

~~~

****

Digital World  
Cursor Valley, Iomega Continent

A Data Digital Monster… Gabumon

__

'The Digital World has been rid of all Dark Spires. I no longer felt the unnatural alien force that kept me from digivolving.'

__

'No more Digimon Kaiser… The Lackeys were gone…'

__

'Black WarGreymon is gone forever…'

__

'The Digital World is once again free.'

My closest friends felt the pure sense of relief! Agumon, Piyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, and myself made our way to the highest hill overlooking Cursor Valley. The view was breathtaking. The scenery was brighter and clearer than it ever was. It was full of life. No longer do the Dark Spires taint the Digital World of its evil. The threat to our world was over. I guess the new Chosen Children and Digimon have proven themselves to inherit our Human partners' Crests.

None of us said anything. We just enjoyed the view. We were told via Garudamon courier that the new DigiDestined needed us to rendezvous here. It was no trouble getting here. We were actually working close by at the Cursor Primary Village as Honorary Watchers for the week. With our jobs over, we now waited for Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and Ken and their respected Digimon to arrive.

We did not have to wait long…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

We heard a familiar voice. It was Daisuke, the new leader of DigiDestined! The New Chosen Ones came running to us and their Digimon followed. We all ran up to greet them. Immediately V-mon gave Agumon and myself a big hug. Naturally he possesses the Elemental of both Courage and Friendship. Wormmon joined our little group in celebrating as well. Ever since they jogressed into Paildramon, V-mon and Wormmon have been very close. I should know, I jogressed with Agumon in the past. However, ever since the elder Chosen Children had to give up the rest of the power of their Crests, we no longer could digivolve to Ultimate or Mega. It was hopeless for us to jogress again to Omegamon. Despite our continuous friendship, I still felt Agumon and I slowly drifting apart.

__

'I don't know Agumon like I have before-'

"Hello, Ladies…" Hawkmon greeted Palmon and Piyomon. He bowed in his usual mannerisms as Palmon and Piyomon giggled.

"Hey, Arma… WAZZUUP!!"

"WHAAATHAAAHHH… heh heh."

"WHUTHHHHHHAAHH… AUUUAARRRRGH…"

"UAAAUGHHHHH…"  
"UAAAUGHHHHH…"

After hearing some rather strange exchange of words, I managed to glance at the others. Hawkmon gave his usual _gentlemen_ like bow to Palmon and Piyomon. Palmon and Piyomon could not stand all the formality and just wildly embraced Hawkmon with him yelping like a Poromon. Gomamon gave Armadimon a high five while Tentomon did some sort of air dance or something. I was not sure what Gomamon and Armadimon were saying to each other. It sounded like they were puking!

"You guys, that's _so_ old," I heard Palmon say.

"Yeah, like over five years!" Piyomon added.

"Sounds like you fellows have laryngitis," speculated Hawkmon to Gomamon and Armadimon. However, he let out another yelp as he was once again pelted with hugs from Piyomon and Palmon. I felt strange watching the Digimon of Purity being hugged by the Chosen Digimon of Love and the Digimental Digimon of Love and Purity. I then shook it off.

__

'It's nothing…'

Later we all gave the others a hug as well. I of course gave Takeru and Patamon a warm greeting. The same exchange with Agumon as he hugged both Hikari and Gatomon.

"Merry Christmas, you guys!" Hikari beamed happily.

"Christmas? Already," Agumon asked.

"Yes, Agumon. And that is the reason we wanted to meet with all of you," replied Hikari.

Miyako continued, "Since the Dark Spires are gone, you can come with us to the real world to reunite with your Digimon partners. It will be a surprise gift for them!"

"Sort of a family reunion party," Takeru said.

"It would be a great early Christmas gift to see happen!" Iori added.

"Yes, we can all go back to Tokyo together!" Hikari said.

My friends were overjoyed. This was great! Not to long ago, only the new Chosen Digimon could travel to the Human World freely. Still, there was that loss of energy to maintain a Rookie level or above. This was because of the Dark Spire Menace. No uncorrupted Digimon could escape the Dark Corrupted Digital World. Since the new Chosen Digimon were born protected in DigiEgg Format and also have been enhanced via Armor Digimentals, they had some immunity and could travel between Worlds. As fate would have it, Patamon and Gatomon were blessed with their own Digimental of Evolution. Unfortunately for us other Chosen before them, we could not freely travel to and from the Digital World. Now that has changed! The Digital World was free!

However, the joyfulness was broke by a tearful voice.

"But what about me?"

It was Palmon. Every one of us Digimon could not help feel sorry for her. We knew why she was sad even with the news of us able to travel permanently into the Human World. Mimi lived far from where Yamato and the others lived. Only Mimi knows the exact Digital Portal Position located in our World on her own Digivice, the coordinates from her home to ours. And Mimi was not here with us also. Her visitations to the Digital World were rare, mainly because of her parents' over protectiveness of her. And each occasion was a battle against the Dark Towers.

"Palmon…" Gomamon said in concern.

Palmon clasped her leaf-like paws together to her chin and looked down. The freshwater tears started to flow down her green eyes…

"Mimi lives in America…" She started to cry.

It always pains me when she was like this. Ever since the defeat of Apocalymon and reformation of the Digital World, Palmon has been so lonely and kept to herself. Her connection to Mimi was inseparable. I mean all of us were connected to our Human friends in such a strong way. It sometimes hurts us when we had to deal with the fact we might not see them again. Add insult to injury, we could never reach Ultimate digivolution either. We all try to hide it of course, especially with us "boy" Digimon as Agumon puts it. However, Palmon never felt any shame to express her deepest emotions. It was not like her to hide things. Well, not in words but she sure expresses it clearly by other means. But when Palmon was sad, we sort of shared that sadness with her. I guessed she misses her Human Partner the most than the rest of us realized.

__

'Tears…'

Yamato told me that… or perhaps he has shown me that also. The tears he shed for the near loss of his brother. Emotions of sadness were never a sign of weakness but a show of strength as how we deal with them. Yamato almost gave in to believe his emotions were a weakness. It almost cost him his life in that Tunnel of Darkness. Somehow I got to him. I urged him to find that strength within himself. Not to believe that Taichi was being more of a brother to Takeru than he was. Yamato's love for Takeru could never be matched or challenged by anyone. He should never stop giving up caring for the ones he loved.

I guess being with our Human partners has made us unique from other Digimon. We were unique to begin with! Our bond has given us some sort of symbiosis. Human emotions become ours. Our fears, anger, joys, sadness, and love were shared. Still, we were our own being. I was surprised of my words that fateful day. With my lack of experience with Human emotions, I still managed to help my Human friend. I would always there be to comfort him. He truly earned that Crest of Friendship. And to this day, I still don't understand all of it yet. I don't know how I managed to. Maybe I would find those hidden meanings someday. Something I knew I had to search for myself.

I turned back to Palmon. She was still crying. I wanted to be the one for her to be comforted. I am not sure what I should do. Would it help to give her… a hug? I mean I have seen Humans do it. Yamato does it for me when I am sad. But us Digimon never hugged each other… but not for the reason of comforting each other. Well, maybe Agumon got a bit close to me long ago. But that does not count! This was different. I mean this was Palmon!

__

'Should I?'

I finally made up my mind to give her a little hug for comfort. However, as I was about to walk up to Palmon, I noticed Agumon was there with his arms around Palmon! I watched as Agumon gave her a hug! What happened next somehow sparked something within me. Palmon accepted his embrace! She returned his hug! They were both hugging each other! A strange sense of emotions rushed throughout my body. Was it sadness? Anger? Or was it something Yamato called _jealousy?_

__

'Jealous? Me jealous of Agumon with Palmon? What is happening to me?'

"Don't worry Palmon. We will find away for you to reunite with Mimi," Agumon said to Palmon, "somehow."

I just stood there like a piece of Numemon shit. But this odd feeling bubbling inside me… Strange, I remembered I felt this way before… when Palmon with Agumon infiltrated VamDemon's Castle located on top of Escher Hill within the Dark Area. I could have volunteered for the job. Palmon was necessary to go because of her vines was to be used as a way for us to scale the walls. Another volunteer was needed as a necessary backup and Agumon beat me to it. I did not care if he was the Digimon of the Chosen Leader of Courage. I should have been the one to be with Palmon!

__

'Punk Agumon and Reggae Palmon.'

I always had to fall under Agumon's shadow. Now I knew how Yamato must have felt about Taichi. I shouldn't dwell much on the past though. Still Agumon was right. The last portal Mimi used was at the high water dam at the YukimiBotamon Primary Village. She also used one to travel with Michael near the Packard Pond Restaurant owned by that demented Digitamamon. Only by using those exact portals could we get the correct coordinates of the last person that used them, which was Mimi. It would be the sure way for Palmon to go to Mimi's home in New York. Unfortunately right now, those portals were destroyed during Black WarGreymon's rampage.

Now everything looked bleak for Palmon. Having to travel via human transportation from Japan to the east sector of the United States would cost plenty. I don't think stuffing her in express mail wou-

"Thank you for your concern, Agumon."

Palmon's voice awoke me from my thoughts. Agumon and Palmon were still in each other's arms! I was about to force myself to look away from Palmon and Agumon. All of a sudden, Gatomon, that poor excuse for a Champion, walked up and gave Palmon a comforting hug too! Agumon stood aside and let the two female Digimon embrace each other. Still I just stood there acting like a stinking pile of Numemon shit. The unsettling rage within me grew…

Finally I started to get my mind straight.

__

'Ack! Why am I acting this way? I shouldn't be mean to Gatomon. I mean she is her close digi-friend too. And me being jealous of Agumon! Now Gatomon? Damn it! What is wrong with me?'

I continued to watch Gatomon with Palmon. Being careful with her claw gloves, Gatomon gently brushed a few freshwater tears from Palmon's face. Gatomon then rested her forehead against Palmon. Palmon blinked a few times before meeting Gatomon's eyes so close to hers. Gatomon said in a gentle voice, "Don't be sad, my friend."

All of a sudden, Gatomon gently placed her claw gloves on Palmon's shoulders and replied happily, "We do have a way, Palmon! You are going to see Mimi! Right now! This day!"

"I-I am?" Palmon managed to say between sniffles.

Hikari stepped up to them and said, "With all the Spires gone, the Digital Ports to our Home World are more accessible."

"Yes, Palmon! Izzy gave us the coordinates he picked up when Mimi traveled from America with Michael. He feed it to our D-Terminals. Think of it like an absolute first-class fully functional address book," Miyako added.

"Yeah! New York, New York!" cheered Daisuke.

A rush of joy washed over Palmon. "You mean I can go see Mimi… at her home… right now?" she asked with joy.

"Yes! We will take you back using any of the I/O devices near the Woodlands around here. By using the coordinates feed from the D-Terminal, our D-3's would open a direct portal somewhere in America where Mimi used in the past!" Hikari replied.

Palmon held her paws over her blushing cheeks. Her eyes were again brimming with freshwater tears. But now these were tears of joy. "O-oh… I'm so glad!" she gasped in glee. The cute smile she had on her face was so priceless…

__

'Wait. Cute?'

I shouldn't think of such things of my friend. I mean she is my friend! I already socked a few Numemon for… flirting with her in the past digi-years. And that Chuumon and Sukamon, what a bunch of jerks!

Palmon then gasped, "OH! I remembered! Mimi said she used her computer in her bedroom to activate the Digital Port! The one right next to her bed… That is where the Digital Port will open to!"

"Huh?" Miyako said.

"Her bedroom?" muttered Daisuke.

Takeru lifted his hat a little to better scratch his head beneath. Finally he said, "Okay… I was wondering how she got here."

Iori spoke, "Strange. Izzy just gave us the coordinates to download…"

"Yeah, I was wondering why Izzy did not even mentioned exactly where the port opened," Miyako speculated.

Hikari added, "He did look a bit red when we demanded the coordinates."

"And when we do open the portal here, we can see the other side!" Miyako cried.

"Oh dear…" Hikari sighed.

Everyone seemed effected by this information about a Digital Portal to Mimi's home. Well, only the Humans. The rest of us Digimon had no clue what was troubling them. I have seen the portals work. What was the big deal? If Koushiro has the exact coordinates then good!

Finally Daisuke said, "Do you think Izzy was…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" cried Miyako. Miyako looked at everyone staring at her. She ignored us and just confronted Daisuke again. "Izzy's not like that!" she said, a little softer now.

"Remembered when he borrowed your D-3, Miyako? What was he doing with it?" Takeru asked.

"He said he wanted to see how they work!" Miyako replied.

"Yeah… Spying on Mimi would be a good test…" Takeru said in a smirk.

Hikari gasped. "Takeru!"

Daisuke then placed his hand on his chin and looked like he was in deep thought. He then said, "Did he say he wanted to experiment using a D-3 to open one Digital Port of one computer to another computer in another part of the globe."

"Would you just leave it, Daisuke! I said IZZY'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Thank goodness my computer is in the study now," Takeru said.

"IZZY IS NOT LIKE THAT EITHER!" Miyako shouted.

"Huh?" Takeru replied.

"I think I have to face the monitor somewhere else," Iori muttered.

"HE IS NOT LIKE THAT EITHER!" Miyako yelled.

"Miyako, I think you are over reacting," said Hikari.

Miyako just clenched her head and let out a growl to the Digital Heavens…

"AAAAARRRRRRRAAAAAHHH!!! YOU GUYS MAKE HIM SOUND LIKE HE'S A PERVERT!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ken, being quiet the whole time, just closed his eyes and sighed in irritation.

The rest of us Digimon just looked at each other and shared in a simultaneous shrug, even Wormmon

~~~

****

Cursor Valley Woodlands  
6 Increments Later…

After several increments of walking, we finally came across an I/O device that would be used as a Digital Portal. The I/O device resembled the devices used in the Human World. They were called televisions, monitors, or screens and so forth. However, the devices here served a different function instead of just viewing images. Right now, only snowy static was seen on the display.

Ken spoke, "Judging by current time zones from the Digital World, to Japan, to New York in the United States… it should be 11:56 PM at night there."

"Mimi's sleeping for sure," Hikari said.

"What better way to surprise her with a morning holiday present when she wakes up!" added Miyako.

"Okay, we're set!" Iori said.

"Allow me to do the honors." Hikari held up her D-3 to the I/O device…

"DIGI-PORT, OPEN!"

Her D-3 started to charge. The display of the I/O device began to glow. The image started to flicker until slowly the snowy image turned into a clear picture. It was a picture of what appeared to be a close up view of some sort of wall. Some sort of wooded board filled the lower half of the screen.

"Looks like part of a bed," Daisuke said.

Hikari nodded. "Hopefully we got it right and that is Mimi's… bedroom we're seeing now."

Daisuke peered at the image again. "Aw man! It's too dark! Where was the computer located around the bed again, Pal-"

"DAISUKE!" the rest cried.

Ken finally spoke up, "Be patient people, the portal will stabilize itself in a bit. The image would have a wider and clearer view."

I decided to look at the display. I found it no surprise that Palmon joined me by my side. She wanted to be sure also. Soon enough, the image started to fall back to have a wider view of the room. The picture was still dark and I could not distinguish anything yet. However, I could see something. Moonlight casting shadows. I peered even more at the static screen. The screen did a light enhancement surge for a brief instant and I got a good glimpse of something in the background.

__

'Wait! What was that?'

I thought I saw something that looked like…

__

A female Humanoid form… but beautiful like a flower… Leaf-like wings… A pinkish flower blooming dress… A light crown of a pink rose adorned with green flowing vines… Underneath, silver hair… Pale flesh… Dark eyes… A pleasant smile… A cuffed wrist, a bouquet of leaves and flowers… A gentle hand reaching outward… A hand I wanted to hold…

"Lillymon?" I said to no one in particular.

"Yes?" I heard Palmon ask me.

I did not answer her. I was so affixed of the image of Lillymon. How long I have forgotten Lillymon. So beautiful, kind, very youthful, and very strong-

My thoughts were interrupted…

"Hey, it's Lillymon!" Takeru said in shock.

Miyako then said. "What? How can that be? Palmon is right over here. And the Crest power to digivolve to Ultimate no longer-"

Miyako's questions were interrupted when Palmon turned to the rest of them and said, "You guys are silly! That is a painting of _me_ as Lillymon!"

"Oh," everyone finally replied, including me.

"Mimi painted it herself after the time the DigiDestined had to sacrifice their inner Crests to save our World," Palmon added. "She wanted to show it too me the last time she visited, but I couldn't pass over at that time to have a good look at it."

"Oh wow! I did not know she was an artist too," Miyako said. For some strange reason she was blushing and had this weird look in her eyes.

Palmon nodded. "You betcha! She also teaches some calligraphy of your language to her classmates who want to learn!"

"Cool!" Hikari said.

"Maybe Mimi can paint a picture of _meeeee…_" Miyako said dreamily as she cupped her face with her hands. I was not sure what was up with her.

I noticed that the rest of our Human friends just stared at Miyako and sweat dropped. I looked at my Digimon friends. Again we just shrugged. Wormmon too.

Miyako finally awoke from her _daydream_. She looked around at the others staring at her. Miyako then blushed in a bright red. Finally she calmed down and innocently looked at her two hands tapping each other with just the index fingers touching. She whistled a few notes as well. Everyone else just shook his or her heads.

Finally Ken tried to break up the awkward silence. "Well, I guess that confirms it. That _is_ Mimi's bedroom."

"I can't see Mimi though."

It was Daisuke again…

"The image is too high to see the rest of the bed and Mi- OUCH!" Daisuke let out a yelp as Hikari gave him a little whack on the head.

"Daisuke…" Hikari silently groaned to him.

Daisuke then did the same thing Miyako did earlier. He looked innocently at his two hands tapping each other with just the index fingers touching. However he did not whistle. He looked at Hikari and blushed. "I'm sorry, Hikari."

Hikari just shook her head in disbelief.

I decided to ignore them and focus my attention to Palmon. However, was not beside me anymore. She had walked over to Piyomon to chat about something. Disappointed, I turned back to the image of Mimi's bedroom on the I/O device. That painting of Lillymon was so cute…

__

'Cute?'

I shook my head again. I stared at the painting again. _'Lillymon… the Ultimate form of Palmon…'_

I missed the Ultimate forms. Being a Mega as Metal Garurumon was wonderful, but Lillymon could not reach Mega. Maybe she could have. But as Metal Garurumon I was no longer bipedal like Lillymon. As an Ultimate like Were Garurumon, I was bipedal and pretty close to Human height. Just the right height for Lillymon and I to-

"Up you go, Palmon!"

"Hummpph!!!"

I was startled by a muffled cry from Palmon. I turned I found Hikari and Miyako stuffing Palmon into a large sack!

__

'What in Jiji's name are they doing with her?'

Finally after struggling in the sack for a few increments, Palmon poked her head out from the large sack. Her face was in confusion. "Hey! What's this?" she asked our Human friends.

Miyako gave her a smile and replied, "Just a Santa present sack! We want to make it a bit more fun!"

"_San_ what?" Palmon asked.

"_Sandwich?_" Agumon questioned.

"No… _Santa_," replied Hikari.

"What's a _sand ta?_" asked Gomamon.

Tentomon gasped. "_Say ten?_ You mean _Sata-?_"

I was about to join his speculation. A Legendary Digimon… just stories actually. No Digimon in our World thought it could exist! I thought it was meant to put fear into those who would follow the path of corruption. Its name was… Sata-

"NO!" our Human friends cried.

Palmon then said, "It doesn't feel like this sack is made from _satin…_ more like smelly canvas and… HMMMPPPP!!!" Palmon's objections were cut short as Hikari and Miyako closed the straps of the sack above her. Palmon's muffled cries were only heard.

"Almost midnight!" Miyako said.

"Time to go!" Hikari said as she held out her D-3 again. Immediately the display of the I/O port started to glow again. A strange beam of bright energy seemed to reach out and surround the sack with Palmon in it.

Miyako had her hands cupped in front of her mouth as she yelled to Palmon, "SAY _HELLO_, _MERRY CHRISTMAS_, AND _HAPPY NEW YEAR_ TO MIMI FOR ME!"

"Um, bye I guess," the muffled voice of Palmon could be heard from within the large sack. "Byeeee…"

A chorus of farewells was given from Humans and Digimon alike…

__

"GOODBYE, PALMON!"

__

"BYE!"

__

"SAYONARA!"

I did not say anything…

I watched as the sack was sucked into the I/O device… and was gone.

Palmon was on her way…

Everyone still said goodbye and I was silent. I figured I was too overcome with emotion to speak. What was it? Was it sadness? For some stupid reason, I just waved goodbye knowing full well that she could not see me within that sack in the first place. How stupid of me! I watched as the picture of what was supposed to be Mimi's bedroom fade into a static snow. I had a sinking feeling that that was the last time I would see Palmon again… and I never had the chance to say goodbye to her!

__

'Why was I feeling like this?'

I felt myself walking in a trance closer to the I/O device. I peered at the static display. My eyes started to water with saltwater tears but I fought them back. Finally I found my voice…

"Goodbye… Palmon," I whispered to the screen. Only the soft sound of white noise answered me back.

"HEY, GABUMON!"

I was startled by Hikari's voice. I turned away from the screen to face her.

"Would you mind moving away from the portal, please? We have to reconfigure the portal for all of us now to leave for Tokyo!"

"Can't keep Yamato waiting!" Takeru added.

"Oh… All right…" I muttered sadly.

~~~

****

Tokyo, Japan  
Nerima Shopping Center, Backstage Shell  
16 Hours Later…

I sat patiently hiding in a stuffy amplifier case… I could not see anything, but I could hear what was happening around me. I could have stayed in Yamato's home, but it would only add to my loneliness. Being stuck in this cramped case with Yamato was better. It was better than sulking alone in an empty apartment. Just wallowing in my sadness of missing Palmon. Even the joy of being able to see Yamato again was short lived. Nothing could compare to what I feel now with Palmon being gone.

Yamato and his friends were practicing for a big concert performance here tonight. I continued to listen as Yamato strummed his guitar… the loud strikes of drums and cymbals… the sound of another guitar… a keyboard… a lower bass sounding guitar…

My ears started to ache…

__

'Ugh! I wished Yamato stuck with his Blues Harp.'

"It's five," I heard one of his friends say.

Suddenly everything was quiet. Faintly I heard his fellow band members put their instruments down and began to walk away from Yamato and myself. I heard the door far off in the backstage room being opened.

"Be back in two hours!" I heard Yamato finally yell out to them.

"Right Yamato! See ya!"

"A bit of Christmas shopping to get to."

"Me too. Later, dude!"

"Fine," Yamato replied. "_Adieu._"

"…"

"…"

"Um, whatever you said, Yamato. Bye."

The sounds of footsteps were gone and the backstage door slammed shut. Good, his friends were gone. I was expecting Yamato to invite me out. He didn't. He continued to practice on his guitar. Without a word, I got myself out of the case to be at his side. He never did once look at me. He kept on playing. I gave him some space and respected his silence. I have gotten used to this in the past so I did not mind him being cold to me. Yet I could not ignore the feeling that something was troubling him. Maybe we too share some nagging thoughts on our minds-

__

KNOCK… KNOCK…

I sudden knock on the door at the far left of the backstage startled me. Someone was at the door! That was fast! It could be his friends returning for something! I had to hide again! I thought Yamato would give me some time to hide but…

"Come in," he said, as he stopped strumming his guitar.

I was very disappointed in Yamato. Didn't he care anymore? I turned frantically and rushed back to where the hiding case was. I was struggling to get the case back open until an empty soda can that was carelessly discarded on top of it fell on my head. I cursed myself as I tried again to get myself in the case. At least I was sure I was out of sight for the time being until I heard a familiar voice behind me…

"Hello, Yamato…"

I heard another voice giggling. "And hello to you too, Gabumon."

It was Sora! I turned around and saw Sora and Piyomon at the doorway. Their hands were behind their backs. A strange odor started to reach my nose but I ignored it. Sora and Piyomon walked towards us and the stage door slammed shut. I guess Yamato knew they were coming. No wonder he did not even cared that I was in the open-

"Hi, Sora, Piyomon. I did not expect you here till seven," Yamato said as he put his guitar aside and walked up to great Sora and Piyomon.

I looked at Yamato in disbelief. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He was under enough stress about this concert performance as it is to worry about _my_ well being. I decided to join them…

"Hello to you Sora… Piyomon," I replied in a smile. The odor was stronger now. It was a pleasant odor… My mind clicked as I realized it was the delicious aroma of food! Baked sweet goods to be exact! I wondered where it was coming from.

As to answer my thoughts, Sora and Piyomon revealed what was behind their backs. Each of them had a nice gift-wrapped box in their hands. Both were decorated with blue shiny cellophane paper with tiny yellow lightning bolt patterns. A gold ribbon and bow was tied around it. I could see the separation for the lid on the top of the box. I noticed that Piyomon's present was bigger than Sora's.

"What's this? Christmas is not until another week!" Yamato finally said.

Sora smiled, "Just an early gift. It can be opened now if you wish."

I couldn't help but ask because my mouth was watering, "Is that baked goodies I smell?"

"Uh huh," Sora nodded to me. She removed the lid from her box to reveal its contents. In it was a clear plastic container stuffed full of large cookies!

I gazed upon the contents as I inhaled the aroma again. "Mmmm… Chocolate chips…"

"Yes, your favorite, Gabumon!" Piyomon said.

I saw Yamato step forward. He had this strange trance like grin on his face as his eyes were fixed on the cookie box in Sora's hands. I could see his mouth was watering. "Well, I guess. I haven't baked in awhile myself…"

Yamato was about to grab a cookie until Sora quickly closed the lid. She immediately held the box from Yamato's grasp. She smiled nervously and said, "Errr, Sorry Yamato. These cookies are mainly for Gabumon."

Yamato's face faulted as he sighed in defeat. "Oh."

"For me?" I finally replied.

Sora kneeled down to face me. She carefully placed the box of cookies beside me. Sora gave me a concerned look and smiled warmly. "Yes. Piyomon mentioned to me that you were sad all day. Very unlike you… So we thought this would cheer you up!"

__

'They noticed?'

"Er… Yeah," I finally muttered. I remembered my manners and said, "Thank you for the gift, Sora."

"You are welcomed, Gabumon," Sora replied.

I accepted her gift. Still, I was bit disturbed that someone else noticed my troubles and tried to comfort me. At least they do not know that it was about Palmon. Yamato looked at me, giving me that knowing look without even saying anything. I guess he too noticed my bad mood ever since we reunited not too long ago. I mean I was happy to see Yamato again and to have the freedom to travel between both worlds. But my feelings for Palmon were what made me sad and I was too afraid to tell anyone.

"You want to talk about it, Gabumon?" Yamato asked in a concerned voice.

Finally I met his gaze and replied, "No… um sorry, Yamato. That's okay."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I gave a nervous nod. I was starting to sweat! If I could sweat that is. I felt like I was lying to him! Lying to my best Human friend! I did not like doing this! I just needed time! It was still uncomfortable for me-

"Um, Sora?"

Piyomon's voice interrupted my nagging thoughts. I silently thanked her that she did!

Sora cried, "Oh, I forgot! Piyomon has a special gift for you."

"For me?" asked Yamato.

Piyomon giggled and said, "No, for _Gabumon_, of course!"

"_Of course_," Yamato replied flatly.

I turned to face Piyomon as she held her gift out to me. "Another gift for me?" I asked.

Piyomon nodded as she smiled.

"Um, thank you," I said as I was about to accept her gift. I decided it was another box of cookies. However, a different odor emitted from the box…

Instead of giving me the gift, Piyomon turned to Sora and asked, "Sora? Can I give my gift to Gabumon in private? I think it is best to be opened now before Christmas also."

"Oh. Sure, Piyomon. Show us later what it is… okay?" Sora said.

Piyomon nodded. "Sure thing, Sora."

Sora looked across the room. "If you want privacy, I think that is another room over there. It looks like a sound booth. Use that."

"Alrighty. Perfect!" exclaimed Piyomon as she flashed me a smile.

Sora clasped her hands together and said, "In the meantime, Yamato and I have some things to discuss."

"We do?" Yamato asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, we do!" Sora said slowly, articulating each word.

"Okay…" Yamato replied.

Piyomon grabbed my right paw with her left as she carried whatever was in that box in her right. "Come, Gabumon. Let's go!"

I was too confused to object. I just let her take me away to the other room. As we left, I faintly heard Sora say to Yamato…

"Yamato, we have to settle this thing about you and Tai-"

~~~

****

Sound Room…

It all seemed very strange but I followed her any way. We entered the small room with various electronic instruments and such scattered about. I was amazed how quiet it got all of a sudden. It was a big difference even though Sora and Yamato were the only ones outside. The air conditioning noise outside was louder than I thought. Still inside here the air was cool and well circulated. Piyomon let go of my paw and placed the odd smelling box on the ground. She turned and closed the room door just half way. She then turned to me with a smile.

I looked at her with nervousness…

__

'Hmmm… Sora does not know what Piyomon brought me as a gift. I wonder what it is. Why does it have a different… yet pleasant odor to it?'

"Okay, we can talk," she said.

I found myself feeling ashamed as I finally realized something. "Um, Piyomon. If I knew you were coming… I mean if I knew you were planning to bring me a gift, I would have brought-"

Piyomon just smiled at me. "Oh silly! That's okay. I actually brought this especially for you! I think you need this now more than ever."

"Really?"

Piyomon nodded as she picked up the box and held it to me. "Please accept this gift, Gabumon."

I hesitantly accepted her gift. It was light in weight. The odor from it reached my nose. To my astonishment, it was very nice smelling and pleasant.

"Open it, Gabumon," Piyomon urged me.

I held the decorated lid and opened the box. A brush of a sweet smelling fragrance filled the air. I looked inside the box and found…

__

'A flower in a pot…'

The flower or flowers were very beautiful… The dominant red petals flowed nicely like a crown. There were little yellow flower clusters within them. The rich green leaves surrounding them were so perfect. Everything about this plant was beautiful. The entire plant was placed in a green plastic pot with black soil. Thin red and green colored metal foil was wrapped around the pot.

I inhaled the fragrance again… That familiar scent…

__

'I've seen flowers like these in the Digital World! But not as perfect as these! How did Piyomon manage to bring a Digital World object here? Are they from the Digital World?'

As if she could read my thoughts, Piyomon said, "This is from this World."

"Oh."

"This flower is much more different and very beautiful than the usual species in the Digital World. The bright red flowers are actually colored bracts or modified leaves," Piyomon added.

Beautiful… Still, there was only one other _flower_ I realized that I would ever find beautiful. A sweet fragrance… Beautiful skin… Lovely eyes… Lovely voice…

Piyomon continued, "That was what Sora's Mother told me about this plant. She was the one that helped me prepare it when I first saw it."

"I see…" I wasn't really interested in what she was saying. I was thinking how much this plant reminded me of Palmon.

"These are special. Normally, they are native to Mexico. Over a hundred varieties exist around the world. However, these are from a variety cultivated in a United Sector called Hawaii. Ms. Takenouchi said Mimi's family gave her some cuttings and seeds long ago when Mimi's family was in Hawaii once."

The name Mimi awoke me from my daydream. Finally I said, "I remember…" I noticed that Piyomon was close in front of me. Only the flower was between us. Piyomon seemed amused as she continued…

"It is commonly called a _Poinsettia_."

"Poinsettia…" I mouthed in a trance.

"It was named after an ambassador of the United Sectors of America to Mexico. His name was Joel Roberts Poinsett. He was the first to introduce this flower to the United Sectors."

"You mean States," I corrected.

Piyomon just shrugged, "Whatever. Any ways, the botanical name is _Euphorbia pulcherrima_ which means _'very beautiful!'_"

I felt myself smile and blush. I did not care if Piyomon saw that. "I agree…"

"Sora's Mother also told me of a legend in Mexico about the Poinsettia. It was about a poor Mexican girl who had no gift to present the Christ Child during the Eve of Christmas Services. With no gift to give she was sad. However, an Angel appeared and consoled her that even the most humble of gifts would be accepted in His eyes. Never the less, it would be a gift that is given in love."

I listened intently as Piyomon continued with the story…

"With that, she fashioned a bouquet of common weeds she found on the roadside. Other children made fun of her gift. She fought her tears and embarrassment but was determined as she made her way to the village chapel. She knew it was what she believed must be done. She entered the chapel and knelt to lay the bouquet near the altar of the Virgin and Child and…" She stopped all of a sudden. "Do you know what happened next?" she asked.

"No what?" I replied. I couldn't stand being left hanging in suspense of an intriguing story.

She smiled and continued, "The bouquet of once common roadside weeds started to bloom into brilliant red flowers! The onlookers around the girl and her gift had witnessed a miracle of Christmas. From that day on, these bright red flowers has been known to bloom every year during the Christmas season. They are also known as the _Flores de Noche Buena_…"

"…"

"_Flowers of the Holy Night._"

I was so astounded by the story. It was so sweet. "That was a beautiful story," I said to her. I then looked at the flower in my hands. "And this… This is a wonderful gift, Piyomon. Thank you." I placed the potted flower to the side and gave Piyomon a hug.

"You are so welcomed, my friend." She accepted my embrace and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Gabumon."

I felt it awkward. I was never used to this holiday the Humans put so much joy in, but I returned her words. "Merry Christmas, Piyomon."

We released our embrace. I gently picked up the flower… _Poinsettia…_ and held it close. I felt myself turning red. I couldn't help it. Luckily I wore a furry cowl. No one could see all of my face. I hope Piyomon did not notice how many times I was blushing. It just that the Poinsettia reminded me so much of… her…

__

'Palmon.'

I noticed that Piyomon was staring at me…

"W-what?" I asked her.

"You're turning red… _again!_" she teased. She let out a giggle.

I stiffened. "Ridiculous."

"You think I wouldn't notice?" she replied. Suddenly Piyomon closed her eyes and clasped her paws together. She started to rock in rhythm and she… _sang!_

"_GaBuMoN's bLuShInG… GaBuMoN's bLuShInG…_"

"_SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_" I hissed.

I felt so mortified. I looked at Piyomon. She had that stupid smirk even with that beak of hers!

__

'Who does she think she is? My feelings for her is different compared to Palmon. Is she trying to-'

"I think I know why," she said in a cocky tone.

"No you don't," I said. I was getting angry.

She folded her arms across her body and retorted, "I do. But you have to come clean."

I couldn't stand it. I put the pot down and turned away from her.

__

'How could Piyomon know what I am going through?'

Finally I muttered, "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

I felt her feathery paw gently touch my shoulder. I shuddered at her touch. I wanted to just leave… but I couldn't. I just stood there and let Piyomon mess with my mind.

"Try me," she said in her gentle voice that broke down all of my emotional barriers.

I finally gave in. I had to tell someone sooner or later. I wished it were not my fellow Digimon. This was embarrassing! With every ounce of courage I had, I swallowed my pride and turned to face her again. "This my sound silly but…" I picked up the Poinsettia pot and continued, "This flower reminds me so much of…"

"Palmon? I know. That was why I brought it to you," she replied with a bright smile.

I stood there in shock. She knew? I found myself stuttering. "H-how did you know?"

"I was behind you the whole time back in the Digital World. I saw the way you watched Palmon about leave to be with Mimi…"

"…"

She gave a snort. "You think no one would notice?"

"…"

Piyomon then walked closer to me. She gently placed both of her paws on my shoulders. She leaned closer and spoke in a soft voice…

"You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"…"

Piyomon suddenly backed away. She closed her eyes and smiled. With her paws clasped together, she started to rock in rhythm…

__

'No, don't…'

__

"GaBuMoN's iN Lo-oVe… GaBuMoN's iN Lo-oVe…"

"_SHHHHHHH!!!!_" I hissed. Now I really felt mortified!

"ALL RIGHT! YOU GOT ME! YES I DO!" I practically screamed. I quickly calmed down before Yamato and Sora might have a chance to hear us.

"So you _LOVE_ her?"

That word! I realized I made a grave mistake. I sighed. It was no use hiding it now. I just smiled and said, "More than you realize."

"I can imagine. I am sorry for you. It must be hard knowing that she would be spending a lot of time with Mimi in another country," Piyomon spoke in sympathy.

I inhaled. I just wanted to vent all of my frustrations in the open now. "Why did I have to discover these feelings for her now! Right when she left! And I was so dumb not to say anything about it! Not even say goodbye to her! Now I may never see her again!" I almost felt like crying… I realized my emotions got the best of me.

"I'm sorry." I felt Piyomon holding me in a warm embrace.

__

'A hug in comfort… a hug for me…' I realized.

"Just let it out, Gabumon."

All of my pent up emotions from earlier this day were finally set free…

"Even if she doesn't return my feelings, I wouldn't care. If she ends up hating me or fearing me, I wouldn't care. If she loves someone else, I wouldn't care. I will always want her to be happy. I will still be there for her. I would be happy if we could share our lives together. Even though I was too scared to show it or tell her. Not like it mattered now!" I cried.

"It's okay. Everything would work out somehow. Palmon is not gone forever."

I do not know how long we were like this or how long I was crying my eyes out. I started to feel better as that weight burying my heart and soul was lifted, but not all of it. I still missed Palmon.

I finally let out my last sob, even thought I would rather cry on forever.

Piyomon released me and she asked, "Feeling a little better?"

I sniffed rather loudly but managed to reply. "Yeah."

"Come on, let's go," she said as walked over to the door and opened it wide. She stood there and waited for me to follow.

I looked back at Sora and Yamato through the glass window. They were still in deep discussion. I was not sure what they were talking about. We were in the soundproof booth. I cursed my ears for not being effective. Still I wondered as I gazed at my Human partner and Sora. This was the first time I have seen Yamato and Sora being so social together.

__

'Could they be in… love?'

I thought Taichi would be with Sora. It was all too strange. I wouldn't know much any ways. Yamato has never once shared anything about anything since. I thought I should ask about Sora. I know I shouldn't pry but…

"You are wondering about Sora and Yamato?" Piyomon suddenly asked.

Again she surprised me. I hope she isn't actually reading my mind. Finally I answered, "Yeah."

She left the open door and walked over to join me. "Well, Humans can be so unpredictable," she stated.

I nodded in agreement, "I know."

Piyomon just shrugged. "That shouldn't concern you about Palmon, though."

"Oh?" I asked.

She placed her palms to her to waist. "Of course not! Just because our Human Partners _might_ fall in love with each other, that doesn't mean we Digimon have to fall in love with their Digimon partners!"

I guess she was hinting about one possible future between Piyomon and myself. If it did turned out that Sora and Yamato love each other, I know Piyomon and I would still have our hearts set on another Digimon being either Chosen or not. I had to agree on that. Not that I am implying that Piyomon was not attractive. She is a very beautiful Digimon both inside and out. Whomever Piyomon would fall in love with would be one lucky Digimon. In my case it is Palmon I feel deeply for! And I DO feel like a lucky Digimon!

Only Humans would make sense of what I, and maybe others, was going through. It must have been our contact with them for so long that these things started to emerge. This was so alien to us. To make matters worse, the Chosen Digimon were not like other Digimon. Other Digimon are supposed to be compatible only with their own form, evolution, and attributes. But that was not the case for us. Now here I am having deep emotions for one of the Chosen Digimon. It was love. Palmon may be a different Digimon type and attribute, but I don't care! It doesn't matter at! I really love Palmon with all my heart!

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I barely heard Piyomon say something…

__

"…to think after you jogressed, I thought Agumon would be the one you lov-"

Her mentioning about Agumon got my attention. "Um, what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied innocently.

"You said something about Agumon."

Piyomon somehow was smiling nervously. She scratched her head with one of her paws and stuttered nervously. "Oh yeah… As a matter of fact, we ran into Taichi and Agumon on the way in here."

"You did?" I asked in surprised.

"Yeah…"

Her nervous reply made suspect what I had suspected long ago. Piyomon really liked Agumon! Maybe even loved him! Well, since she played her mind game with me, I could play too!

"Do you like Agumon?" I questioned.

She blushed to an even brighter pink!

__

'I knew it!'

She realized that I was now in charge of the interrogation. Well, fair is fair. Finally she nodded, "Yes, I do… A LOT!"

I smiled.

All of a sudden her face turned sad. "But…" she started.

I knew I shouldn't say anymore, but I couldn't help but help her out as she had helped me. I slowly and carefully added, "But he… _likes_ flowers too."

Piyomon nodded. She did her best not to cry.

"Piyomon?" I asked in concern.

"I used to be half flower as Pyocomon," she said in a lifeless tone.

I knew I was going in the wrong direction. I walked up to her and embraced her. "Oh… I'm sorry, Piyomon. I didn't mean to make you feel sad."

"No it's okay," she said a bit cheerfully as she patted my back. She released herself from our embrace and said, "I still love Agumon, but…"

"But what?" I asked.

Piyomon turned to the Poinsettia pot near me. She tenderly started stroking one of the red petals. "Well, there is another strange complication I cannot comprehend. Even though I was chosen as the Digimon of Love, I still have much to learn about it."

"What is it?"

Piyomon just sighed, "I feel what Sora used to feel… or still feels… about Mimi."

I was not sure what she was trying to say. All my mind could think of was… "You mean… jealousy?"

Suddenly she bolted erect. "WHAT?" she cried.

I was taken aback by her outburst. I thought it was nothing so I added, "What I mean is that are you jealous… of Palmon… because Agumon likes-"

Now this set her off!

"NO I AM NOT JEALOUS OF PALMON! AND SORA'S NOT JEALOUS OF ANYONE EITHER! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

I stood there in shock. And I thought I had mood swings!

"You two okay in there?"

It was Sora! They must have heard with the door partly opened.

Piyomon just turned to yell out the door. "UM, YES SORA… NO PROBLEM!"

"Okay," Sora replied.

Piyomon then turned to me. Thankfully she was no longer angry. She looked down with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Gabumon. I did not mean to go off on you like that."

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry! I just unfairly generalized your feelings to what I was feeling."

"I understand." She looked up and gave me a reassuring smile.

I clenched my eyes as I began to retell that feeling of jealousy not too long ago. "It's just that I felt jealously of Agumon when he… comforted Palmon just a while ago back in the Digital World. He's been doing it a lot. Right in my face! It didn't affect me before, but now… It bothers me!"

Piyomon nodded. "Yes, I did notice that back there. But, I think you are overacting, though. Agumon was just doing his best to comfort Palmon. I would have done the same."

"I know. To think I even got jealous of Gatomon hugging Palmon. I just stood back and watch it all happen while being overcome by jealousy. It was really stupid of me. Agumon and Gatomon are my friends. I shouldn't feel any differently about them. I let my imagination get the better of me."

"You got jealous of Gatomon too?" she asked in bewilderment.

I hung my head in shame. "Yeah. Silly isn't?"

Piyomon just shrugged. "Perhaps not. Maybe its nothing."

I thought about it more. "I'm not sure. My friendship with Agumon has gotten… I don't know. After we jogressed into Omegamon years ago, things have been different between us. It was like we were still friends… but now we are silently drifting apart. But I realized it was only I that was forming this gap between us."

"I never realized you felt this way, Gabumon."

I let out a sigh. "Well, I thought that was what you meant about Palmon getting Agumon attention. You know… being jealous."

"Well, perhaps I am jealous. But in a different way."

"What do you mean?" I asked, astonished that she admitted feeling jealous of Palmon having got the attentions of Agumon. However, she said in a _different_ way?

Piyomon continued, "What I mean is that… I noticed about this jealousy. A strange emotion I am starting to feel too. Maybe I am feeling what you were feeling before."

"Go on," I urged.

"But not at Palmon," she finally said.

I looked at her in question. "Huh?"

"I am jealous of… _him._"

Okay, I was taken aback this time. "Huh? What? Who?" I stammered.

Piyomon shrugged and replied, "Agumon."

__

"AGUMON?" I blinked.

She inhaled and continued. "Gomamon… Betamon… Koushiro's Roach… V-mon…" she trailed off. Piyomon suddenly locked gazes with me and said, "Maybe even _you_ perhaps."

I looked at her strangely.

__

'What in Jiji's name is she talking about?'

Piyomon turned away from me and walked toward the door. I stood there in total confusion as I watched her exit. She was avoiding this discussion? I grabbed the Poinsettia pot and placed it in the gift-wrapped box. I exited the room and managed to catch up to her. I was just behind her when I faintly heard Piyomon whisper to herself…

__

"I love the flower too."

"YAAAAAMAAAA-CHAAAAAN!!!"

A shrill voice echoed in the hallway right where Piyomon and I were. The suddenness of the voice nearly made me shit on the spot! Piyomon looked at me in horror as we both made a dash around the corner before whomever this person was spots us!

"Jun?!" Yamato said.

__

'Oh no!'

It was this Motomiya, Jun. This female Human was Daisuke annoying big Sister! She kept bugging Yamato because of his fame as a rock star. Yamato always hated when she was around. Constantly stalking him for a date or something. He said she was a terror. Well, all of that was what Yamato has told me about her. I haven't actually known much about Jun personally to make my own judgements. Still, whatever Yamato said about her was sure to be true. Right?

I was still amazed that all of the new Chosen have still kept their destiny of being DigiDestined secret from their families. I was confused of this. If she was surely a Sister to a DigiDestined, it should be safe for her to know about the destiny that has befallen her young sibling-

I pushed my thoughts aside as Jun was coming closer! I listened in horror as she approached! From what I could distinguish from the echoing sounds, there was someone else with Jun!

__

"PLUSHIE ALERT!" I heard Piyomon hiss at me.

"WHAT?" I hissed back.

"SHE'S COMING THIS WAY! ACT LIKE A STUFFED ANIMAL!"

"A STUFFED WHAT?"

"_BAKA!_ ACT LIKE A TOY DOLL OR SOMETHING! JUST DON'T MOVE!" Piyomon hissed. Suddenly, Piyomon sat on the floor and looked like she passed out. Her hands were lazily draped on her sides. Her head was rested on the wall. Her eyes were focused on nothing…

I quickly followed suit. In no time at all, I became… a toy.

I heard some words exchanged but I could not hear what they were saying. I was too stressed out! The blood in my veins was still racing and it effected my hearing. It took awhile for the blood flow to slow its pace… Finally I could hear normally. Still, my eyes were staring off into space. I could not see Jun and the other Human talking to Sora and Yamato. All I do know was that Piyomon and I was sprawled right between Jun with her companion and Yamato with Sora!

All I could hear was the one named Jun say…

"Oh, I see! You're his girlfriend right?"

__

'Oh oh!' From what Yamato told me about Daisuke's sister, I would expect some freaky outburst. Yamato said she always bugged him for any chance to be with him. Jun must have realized some sort of bond between Sora and Yamato. Even though it was probably nothing like that, I was sure Jun would be mad. I wonder if Jun's reaction would be of _jealousy!_ Being a _stuffed animal_ or not, I will not allow Jun to harm Yamato or Sora! I knew Piyomon would not allow that too. Still, all I could do was just wait.

Instead of expecting the worse, all I heard Jun say was…

"You are one lucky girl, Ms Takenouchi!"

"I am?" came Sora's reply.

"My Brother tells a lot of good things about you!"

I did not expect that…

"Um, thanks… ummm… Ms. Motomiya," Sora said. I could sense she was just as surprised as I was. I wonder how Yamato was taking all of this.

"Please. Its Jun."

"Thank you… Jun," Sora stuttered in response.

"Well, Yama-chan! Gotta go and continue shopping!"

"Okay… Jun."

"See you at the concert! Got my pompoms and festival shirt ready!"

"Pompoms?" I heard Yamato say.

"Well, I can't really compete with these nice plush toys there, but here…"

I couldn't see what was happening, but Yamato just said, "Errr… Thank you, Jun."

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_"

__

'Ouch! My ears were ringing again.'

"Pleasure meeting you too, Sora!"

"Likewise… Merry Christmas to you too, Jun!" Sora said.

Yamato added, "Y-yeah… and a err… Happy New… _Year?_"

I heard Jun giggle. Jun and whoever her companion turned and left the room and closed the door behind them.

All was quiet…

"WHAT THE –UCK HAPPENED JUST NOW?" I heard Yamato cried.

"You tell me! I was sure I had to protect _you_ from her," Sora said in confusion.

"She still acted like the same Number One Fan… but she also accepted _you_ as _my_ girlfriend!"

"_Me?_ _Your_ girlfriend? Now that's a laugh," Sora snorted.

"Is it?"

"Whatever…"

"Like her hair is hiding a lobotomy she had recently."

"Oh stop! She's really a nice girl! Not the wild love sick tornado you said she was!"

"Yeah, like those pompoms don't change things!"

"Hey, she's your biggest fan!"

Yamato gave out a laugh, "I think that goes beyond the word _fan_." Yamato then said quietly, "I wonder who was that other girl?"

Sora was quiet for a moment as if in deep thought. Finally she spoke, "I don't know for sure. She was quiet the whole time. She looked like one of Miyako's sisters. I may be mistaken. I never met them personally, nor the brother. I don't even know their names."

"Hmmm… The way they held hands…" Yamato was trying to say.

"Nuff about them! We have to turn our _plush toys_ back into Digimon."

__

'Doh!' I thought.

I felt like a fool as I realized I was still acting like a lifeless doll even after Jun and her companion left. I finally straightened myself up. Piyomon did the same. She was giggling. I guess she was used to this _plushie alert_. I just sighed. I stretched a bit. Finally, I noticed something was near my feet. I looked down and noticed it was another one of those decorated boxes. However, on the top of the box this time was a small fancy white label…

It read…

__

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

For: _Yama-chan_

From:  
_Your Number One Fan  
Jun_

Do not open  
'til Christmas!

~~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, Backstage Shell  
3 Increments Later…

I decided to follow Sora and Piyomon, as they were about to leave out into the back lot. I was carrying the gift Piyomon's had given me, which I kept in the gift-wrapped box for the time being. Yamato was holding onto the cookie box and the gift box Jun gave.

Sora looked around the backstage lot a bit. Seeing that no one was around she said, "Okay. Coast is clear!"

Everyone stepped out into the chilly air. Yamato inhaled the cool air and exhaled. He looked at his watch and said, "Well, the concert starts at seven."

"We'll be here, Yamato."

"Thanks," Yamato replied.

Sora then looked at me with the gift in my paws. A smiled washed on her face and then she turned to address Piyomon. "So, what was your present to Gabumon, Piyomon?" she asked.

"The Poinsettia!" Piyomon happily replied.

I lifted the lid from the box to let Sora and Yamato see the Poinsettia within. "Here it is."

A strange expression washed on Sora's face I wasn't expecting. She placed one of her hands on her chin as if in deep thought. She seemed to stay like for awhile that until a smile finally formed on her lips. She gave out a slight chuckle and said, "Oh. I see… That is a wonderful gift!"

"Yes, and I like it very much," I replied as I gave Piyomon a smile.

"Wow! That is the nice gift, buddy!" Yamato praised.

I turned and smiled at Yamato. I then asked, "You will help me take care of it, will you Yamato?"

Yamato's face faulted as he let out a snort. "Are you kidding me, Gabumon? Whatever household plant I touch would wither up and die in no time. At least it doesn't effect my salad recipes." He sighed, "I have no green thumb."

I looked at him confused. "Um… what?"

His expression suddenly changed. He bent down so that his face was near mine. Yamato then said, "Can I have your cookies instead?"

"YAMATO!" cried everyone else to Yamato except I. I just shook my head.

"Sorriee…" he said with a shrug.

"I'll help you, Gabumon," Piyomon offered.

I smiled as I accepted her offer. "Thank you, Piyomon."

~~~

****

5 Increments Later…

After we said our good-byes to Sora and Piyomon, Yamato and I decided to spend the rest of the day inside. This time he allowed me more freedom in the open if his band friends return. He said I was excellent in become a plush toy in a blink of an eye. He joked that it was my secret digivolution stage.

I picked up the box with the Poinsettia in it. I placed the lid underneath the box as a support. As I was about to follow Yamato into the backstage door, I felt and smelled something or someone familiar. Following my senses, I turned and saw Agumon far off in the corner of the building. Another scent reached my nose as I noticed Taichi was close by with him. However, he was not seen. He was probably around the corner as I saw his recognizable shadow on the ground being cast by the setting sun.

I was about to greet him when I noticed something about Agumon that sent chills down my spine. The way he was just staring at me from where he was standing… It was eerie. He made no move. He was completely motionless. There was no expression I could read on his face. He just stared at me. His emerald eyes bore through my being…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

"Agumon?"

I couldn't stand this staring game anymore. I wanted to go to him to see what was wrong. I put the Poinsettia box down and was about to walk over to Agumon. No sooner had I taken one step closer to him, he turned away quickly and disappeared around the corner. I noticed the two shadows slowly walked away.

I was now alone out here…

I felt sudden rush of guilt… shame… sadness…

A solitary tear ran down my face…

"Oh, Agumon… What has happened to us, Agumon?"

I didn't have to look…

I actually felt the tear fell on one of the Poinsettia's red leaves…

****

To be continued…


	2. Not a Creature was Stirring… - (Piyomon’...

Author's Note: This story takes place before the TV episode: "And so it Begins ****

Because of the current rules set by _FanFiciton.Net_ concerning story uploading, all the fonts of this chapter will be altered beyond my control. Possible HTML stripping! It will not look like my previous work. This story is NOT being presented as I, the Author, had intended. In other words…

****

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MODIFIED  
FROM ITS ORIGINAL VERSION.

IT WAS FORMATTED TO FIT YOUR SCREEN.

****

Author's Note: This story takes place in Season 02 during the Christmas episode. AND NO, THERE IS NO _ANTI-COUPLING_ IN THIS STORY! NO OFFICIAL ONES EITHER! This is just how several Digimon feel for one another. I will be using a mismatch of Japanese and English character names and other related words. There are some hints of **_shounen ai_** and **_shoujo ai_**, but nothing extreme. **As usual: Really goofy dialogue, poor vocabulary, poor spelling, poor grammar, poor verb tense, bad clichés, and all that**.** AGAIN, I BASED SORA'S CHARACTER LOOSELY ON MY COUSIN! IN OTHER WORDS… LOTS OF FAMILY WHOLESOME LANGUAGE AND OTHER FUN-FILLED THINGS!** Hint of sarcasm there.

****

Important Note: The following story was inspired by many of my favorite authors. For this story, it is inspired greatly by the Author known as _Togemon_. If there is any resemblance to any anyone else's work, I apologize. As usual, my work pales in comparison to the other great work done by much better authors. This is my first attempt at a Digimon Romance! And it is NOT very good. **This chapter is just an interlude to the upcoming chapter in which it _has_ a plot.** KEEP IN MIND THAT I WILL BE USING DIFFERENT DIGIMON POV'S FOR EACH CHAPTER. It may seem I am straying from the Gabumon and Palmon story, even though it is not so.

****

One more thing to keep in mind: Just because two Digimon fall in love DOES NOT _necessarily_ mean their respective Human partners have to fall in love too! Nor does it happen the other way. Just because two DigiDestined have feelings for each other DOES NOT necessarily mean their respective Digimon partners have to share the same feelings for each other! For example, let's just say _for now_ this will NOT _necessarily_ end up in any form as a romance between Mimi and Yamato. Perhaps more of a friendship than before.

****

This story takes place during the Holiday Season of 02. Mainly Piyomon's POV. Minor hints of shoujo ai.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I had a few poinsettia plants once. I want to get a perfect miniature cactus now!

****

Poinsettia: Not a Creature was Stirring…

by Mimi, Myself, & Iz.

__

It's hard to find the balance  
when you are in love.

You're lost in the middle cause you have to decide  
between mind & heart.

The HEART is the engine of your body  
but the BRAIN is the engine of your life.

Between mind & heart  
Between mind & heart  
Between mind & heart

Excerpts from the song **_Between Mind & Heart_**  
Written by **Michael Cretu**

From the album **_The Screen Behind the Mirror_**  
by **Enigma**

~~~

****

Tokyo, Japan  
Nerima Shopping Center

A Vaccine Digital Monster… Pyocomon

__

'I love the flower too…'

__

'In the name of Jiji and Baba… I couldn't believe I almost revealed my feelings for Palmon right in front of Gabumon! What was I thinking?'

Just seeing Gabumon open up himself about his love for Palmon on _this very day_ reminded me that I too once loved her. Well, maybe I still do. And to think it turned out I love her just as much as Gabumon was in love. Strangely, I… _used_ to love Palmon the same way that I love Agumon! This made it so confusing for me… I am supposed to be in love with Agumon and only Agumon!

__

'Oh Jiji and Baba…'

Now it was too late… for Palmon and I, that is. I practically gave Gabumon a chance to win her heart all on a silver platter. Well, actually in a neatly wrapped Poinsettia in a flowerpot! An immense feeling of jealousy of Gabumon erupted in me, but I kept my emotions under control. It was then that I realized I lost all hope of being with Palmon. Not like it mattered. Palmon was not like me. She was not like Hawkmon, Gatomon, the newcomer Betamon… maybe not like Wormmon either.

Unlike Palmon and the rest, we were _inter-phase_ compatible with either _singular_ or _binary parallel_ orientation and modulation. Tentomon was lucky. He claimed he was _backward compatible_. _'Whatever that means.'_ I have found out, not too long ago, that I am _binary parallel_. I have been programmed with the capability of _boy_ as well as _girl_ Digimon _inter-phase_ compatibility. Despite everything, the fact was still clear. Palmon has been programmed with _serial polarity_ capabilities. She will ever be _boy_ Digimon _inter-phase_ compatible. Nothing in the whole Digital Universe could change that. We could never go against the way we were programmed.

Now as this day in Sora's World began to creep on, I slowly yet painfully accepted the fact again that Palmon would never actually love me the way I once wanted to love her. It would be a painful ordeal to accept… and painful was right! I shouldn't delude myself thinking that Palmon would return my feelings any ways. In this case a female Digimon in love with another female Digimon. To this day, I kept my feelings secret from her. Eventually I would forget I even did love her.

__

'It is just Agumon… and only Agumon…'

Right now, all I could think of was he. I hope Agumon still remembered those times we shared together. The fun times. It was after the Chosen Children had sacrificed their Inner Crests' power to reform the Digital World. Everything was beautiful. Agumon and I found a nice secluded spot, away from the others. Watching the digital sunset each late afternoon. No words exchanged. Just us together alone sitting on a grassy hill under a _lotus _tree. My pink feathery winged paw intertwining with his soft golden scaly paw. The numerous times we sneaked a quick kiss on the cheek. All those happy moments seem to have been whisked away as we were once again called into battle. It was the battle against tyranny of the Digimon Kaiser.

I began to realize what Gabumon had feared about Agumon. I knew why he acted differently now. Agumon has changed since he was forced to digivolve into Skull Greymon by the once Digimon Kaiser. Everything that was whole to him was gone, just gone. The noble times when Agumon and Gabumon fought along side each other was now broken. Understanding and forgiveness after they unfortunately fought each other. During their once close ties with each other, I thought they would actually be soul mates! How heartbreaking would that be? I would have, in time, accepted them together… _if it were true_. I already knew whom Gabumon has deep affections for. As for Agumon, as much I have known him, he had been flirting with females left and right, which included _Humans_ as well. Still, I shouldn't just prejudge anyone to thinking it would all go my way. I just hope he still has a place for me in his heart.

Even that spiritual bond Agumon and Gabumon shared when they _jogressed_… gone forever. That rift I've seen forming between Gabumon and Agumon beginning to widen. There should still be a chance to mend everything. I can't argue against that everyone goes through many changes over time, but not like this. I knew this was not right that Agumon was treating Gabumon badly. I remembered not that long ago in the Digital World, of Agumon giving one farewell hug to Palmon. She was going to leave for Mimi in New York. As Agumon stepped away, he gave Gabumon a little triumphant sneer. Gabumon didn't notice this for he was watching Gatomon hugging Palmon now. I don't think anyone else saw Agumon acting all conceded like that. I, on the other hand, saw him do it. My heart sunk even lower.

__

'Oh Agumon…'

As I think about it, would him finding love for another female affect me any differently? Even if it was Palmon that I end up competing against or another female Digimon, or perhaps even a Human? Would it be any different if he outright rejected me? I know I do sound selfish, but I still love him! I must earn a place in his heart again.

__

'I have to try! If it means to fight to do so, I will!'

~~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, East Square  
Sports Row Outlet…

__

"IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN…  
SO GET INTO THAT HOLIDAY SPIRIT… AND SPEND!"

That strange omnipresent-like voice echoed throughout our surroundings. As soon as the voice faded, bright cheerful and familiar music started to play. However, the peaceful ambiance it created contrast to the busy crowd of holiday shoppers. I felt Sora look up at the shopping center's speaker system near one of these odd black domes on the ceiling. She let out a snort and said, "_Pheh!_ What kind of a lame-ass holiday spirit pitch was that?" With that, Sora tugged her blue coat and adjusted her pink scarf in place. She continued making our way through the crowded shopping center. Also with Sora were a large shopping bag, two gift-wrapped boxes, and myself in tow.

I was resting comfortably in Sora's arms. It was not too long ago that I channeled my energy to devolve back as Pyocomon. It was difficult to maintain my _In-training_ form because I had excessive amounts of stored energy. It was enough energy to digivolve to and maintain my stable _Rookie_ form as Piyomon. I knew I had to become smaller as Pyocomon so that I would not draw much unwanted attention as my bigger Rookie form. Also it would make Sora's job easier if I were lighter to carry. We both decided to stay in the mall for awhile before Yamato's concert starts. Sora said she wanted to shop for a few Christmas gifts. So far, Sora bought gifts for the younger Chosen: Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, and Iori. She had their gifts all carried in one big shopping bag. I was not sure whom the gift-wrapped boxes were for.

__

'Could it be for Taichi… or Yamato?'

Those thoughts were swimming in my processor, which Humans called a _mind_. It was all too curious. But I knew I shouldn't pry. I noticed this afternoon, that there was some tension between Sora and Taichi. Now Yamato was in the picture. This made my situation with Agumon a little unsteady. We did not have a chance to talk because Taichi excused himself after a brief exchange with Sora. I was not listening to our Human partners. All I could focus on was Agumon. That emotionless look… To my disappointment, he never said a word to me. It was so… not him. It was heartbreaking! All that time I was holding the gift-wrapped box that contained Gabumon's Poinsettia in my hands.

__

'Was he hurt? I hope he did not misunderstand why I brought the Poinsettia gift for Gabu-'

"-to get Taichi something… Maybe later on tonight…"

Sora's voice awakened me from my thoughts. We came across a huge decorative display window of a place that Sora referred to as a _sporting goods_ store. Displayed were all of the store's merchandise like clothing, gear, meals, diet stuff, exercise machines, various shaped sticks, and balls of all types and sizes. I saw her admire one particular soccer ball. A sport she almost gave up…

__

'Whoa! Wait!'

Something caught my eye… an object big and round as a tree log. It was about a hundred sixty two centimeters (162 cm) in length and fifty centimeters (50 cm) wide. However, this was not a log. It was manufactured, acrylic or canvas padded and probably stuffed with something. This object was something called… a _punching bag_. To my amazement, right beside them was something I could immediately identify. They were a pair of large round padded gloves that were bright red in color like a _celeron_ rose. Gloves that Togemon wore. In this world they called it _boxing gloves_. It was strange. At first I did not know her gloves were something that existed in Sora's World too. Just seeing that big punching bag and red boxing gloves together like that reminded me of Togemon.

__

'Boxing Gloves… RAITO SUPIIDO JABINGU!'

I smiled as I remembered the little story Palmon shared with me. It was about the time of the final showdown with Piemon. After Jyou left with Gomamon in search for Yamato and Gabumon, Mimi and Palmon were able to band together freedom fighting Digimon from all walks of Digimon to join the battle. Among the hundreds of Gekomon, Otamamon, Gazimon, Numemon and so forth, there was the one and only Meramon that once threatened the File Island Pyocomon Village so many years ago. Also there was the Digi-Arctic guardian, Yukidarumon, that joined them. I was amazed that Ogremon was with them. Even with the loss of his rival, Saber Leomon, he fought along the side of the DigiDestined. It was true as they say about the Eternal Duelists. If the Digital World were ever unbalanced, the two rivals would team up together and help the Chosen to save the Digital World.

That was true with the final battle against Piemon. Despite that this band of freedom fighters was large in numbers, Mimi thought it would be wise if their new allies would have more fighting techniques. That was when Palmon suggested that, as Togemon, she could train them _empty-hand_ combat. Ogremon, Meramon, and Yukidarumon could also help teach with Togemon the basics of how to box and such. After a few hours of training, the others including Mimi learned quickly of how to defend themselves without dependently exerting to other weapons. Everyone was in better shape and fighting spirit as well.

Things started to get silly when Ogremon, Meramon, and Yukidarumon started to show off. They were demonstrating their energy projectile punches and speed techniques. They even wanted to see how their energy punch power would react if it struck each other head on. Lots of unnecessary destruction of boulders, trees, and mountainsides followed. Not to mention the little Digimon were getting scared again. It took awhile for Togemon and Mimi to settle down the _street fighters_ and make them behave themselves. I remembered, according to Palmon, that Mimi speculated "the whole fiasco looked like _Marvelous_ versus _Cap Come Too! _ Live and in color." I had no idea what Palmon was talking about.

__

'Pal and Toge…'

I began to daydream…

Not many have realized this, but Palmon's Champion form of Togemon was more than she seemed. On the outside, her body looked like any other cactus mostly found in the deserts of FireWire. She had a tough green prickly covering and a blossoming flower on her top. However, her appendages and overall structure had the pure strength and mobility as any non-plant Digimon. Brute strength and speed was her power. Other than her punching power and speed, her other attacks included the rapid shower of her needles against her opponent. Two of those techniques she used often were the _Prickly Bang Bang,_ and _Hurricane Prickly Blossom_. While her cactus body served as a protective armor shell, it was the being _inside_ the cactus that was the _true_ Togemon.

It was difficult to see within Togemon. One would have to actually peer inside the darkness of the eye and mouth orifices. With my gel-covered eyes and enhanced vision, I could make out the living being inside. It was almost humanoid in shape and was female. She was almost the same height and shape, maybe even age, as the once younger Mimi. The being had the same sparkling emerald seed eyes of Palmon, yet the overall shape of her face would resemble that of Lillymon's. The skin was light green to almost silvery. Her mane of silver hair, or something like plant vascular fibers, was spread out forming a shimmering halo around her head. Among that Lillymon-like face there was a small protruding nose and a small mouth that never opens. From what I would describe of the _inner_ Togemon being, was a transitional phase of Palmon and Lillymon.

The being inside was in fact actually silent and unmoving. Her humanoid form spread out suspended in the inner _succulent_ tissues of the cactus. It was the cactus itself that produced her voice and attributed mobility. It was like a symbiosis of the frail gentle being within her armor. All the thoughts, speech, and movement where directed to the cactus armor, basically her outer body. The eye and mouth orifices of the cactus also change to resemble such emotions as anger, sadness, and happiness. The inner Togemon shows no such emotion. She remains a presence of pure and peaceful solitariness.

__

'I can't help it anymore! I envy her!'

The Chosen Digimon of Purity was beautiful in all of her digivolved forms. She was so cute as her young _Fresh_ form of Yuramon. Her _In-training_ form Tanemon was cute too as we both shared similar floral qualities then. Her Palmon form always beamed cheerfulness in her voice, mannerisms, and nice smile. Need I mention how beautiful Togemon was to me? That was not to be shadowed by the forever delicate and graceful _Ultimate_ form of Lillymon. Despite what the other _boy_ Digimon say about her, she was one tough fighter no matter what her form was! I often wondered if there was a _Mega_ form for her as well… or perhaps an _Armor_ form.

For me, being Piyomon would be the last I would consider myself beautiful compared to her. I seemed to have gotten on Sora's bad side when I was nothing but a pink Digimon in _In-training_ and _Rookie_ forms. It was the time I clashed with her _tomboy_ image. Her feelings for me changed when I digivolved into Birdramon, not to mention my _Ultimate_ form of Garudamon! I can't digivolve to Garudamon anymore. Not that I missed it. In that form I was so grotesquely huge! I towered above the rest of the Chosen Digimon, even the two Megas. I really did not like it even though I had powers much more destructive than Greymon and Were Garurumon combined! Still I think of the many battles shared fighting along Togemon's side. Most of the times, I was Birdramon.

__

'It was just Togemon and I…'

It brought back memories of how I first discovered the inner Togemon. During our fight against Cockatrimon onboard his desert cruise liner on FireWire, I managed to get another glimpse at the inner Togemon before she reformed back into Palmon. I was back to Piyomon by then. As I looked at the inner Togemon, to my amazement, the being actually turned to look at me. A smile formed on her closed lips. She extended one of her delicate hands of five dexterous digits towards me. While she does so, the cactus armor shows none of these emotions nor does it move. The eye and mouth orifices were round or in rest formation. It was as if her inner self smiled only for me. How much I wanted to take her hand in my own wing even though her cactus armor was in the way.

That fateful day on the desert cruise liner must have opened up something between us. While Sora and Mimi were both sharing a nice long shower together, Palmon and I enjoyed a nice herbal bubble bath in a giant brass tub. I still blushed at the thought that we did that together. It was amazing that her own floral essence attributed nicely to the medicinal bath water. I could feel the mixture work wonders as it cleansed my feathers and tender skin. Everything smelled like roses. Now I knew why Palmon never used her _Stinking Stench_ attack. She never had one! Everything about her smelled heavenly. Sora and Mimi were about finished with their long shower and wanted to join us. There was more than enough room for all four of us. Palmon and I did not mind the company. It would have been fun, but those Numemon sailor perverts interrupted us!

Still, that was the first time I can remember falling in love with Palmon. It must have been that bath we shared which…

__

'No, it was not Palmon.'

Realization finally hit me!

__

'I-I was actually in love with her Champion form of Togemon! Both her inner self and outer self! The strength and the beauty within! Was that it? I was actually in love with Togemon and not truly Palmon?'

I sighed in defeat. The truth hurt as I remembered clearly what happened afterwards…

After that magical moment of seeing the inner Togemon reaching out to me, my hopes were shattered as she finally devolved back into Palmon. Her Champion energy stability was exhausted. It was then that I discovered something new about digivolving. Certain memory, experiences, emotions, and even maturity were different or do not carry over across digivolutions. This seemed more apparent with Digimon of _Data_ attributes.

When Palmon returned to her _Rookie_ self, she remembered nothing of that incident with the inner Togemon! Nothing! She thought I was kidding! Since then, I hoped that if she digivolved again, she would remember. But that never came true. From then on, Togemon appeared only during battles, not to rest or socialize. Now rarely does Palmon digivolve to Togemon anymore, ever since the apparent defeat of Archnemon and Mummymon. Not even back in the old days when she was Lillymon did that bond we almost shared resurface. That lost moment with the true Togemon would only exist in my memories.

I shook my head. _'Damn it! I have to forget about her! IT'S TOO LATE! I LOST HER!'_

__

'Agumon… Think of Agumon!'

~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, Eastside Circle  
5 Increments… MINUTES Later…

__

"IT'S BETTER TO GIVE THAN TO RECEIVE… SPEND! SPEND! SPEND!  
AS YOU SPEND… YOU GIVE! WE RECEIVE FROM YOU!  
YOU RECEIVE FROM US… WE GIVE TO YOU…"

The voice was finally gone and the cheerful music started to play again. I felt Sora looking up at the shopping center's speaker system again. She let out groan and scoffed, "You must be –cking kidding me! If that was supposed to be some sort of subliminal message or something, it is not working! That guy should be fired!"

Like before, a lot of people were scrambling through all the stores for that perfect gift or gifts. We saw Jun and her companion, Miyako's sibling, a few times. Both were still busy with their own gift shopping to stop and talk to us. I am not sure if Sora noticed, but I happened to see that adult Human named Mr. Fujiyama far off at the western circle. He, like the rest, was attempting to make progress here in this crowd. He was not alone though. Mr. Fujiyama had a young Human girl in a blue jumpsuit in tow. They were headed to a place Sora referred to as a _Sanrio_ store.

After another round of pushing and shoving, we found ourselves in front of an elegant clothing store display. I felt Sora rocking a bit. She seemed to be admiring a certain statue-like _artificial Human_ in a long pink dress. The dress was beautiful! It was elegantly decorated with flowers and had golden laces here and there. I was not familiar with the materials of Sora's world, but I bet it was soft and very comfortable. It flowed nicely down to the artificial Human's knees.

I noticed that Sora was attempting to mimic the pose of the artificial Human as if she herself wore the dress. Finally she said, "I wish I could afford something like that."

I looked at the paper tag on dress. My eyes widened. It had more digits than all of Sora's receipts combined!

Sora smiled and, with one free hand, lightly drummed her fingers on her chin. "I think it would look beautiful on Mimi," she said. I started to agree with her. Even with my limited imagination, the Child of Purity would look great wearing such a thing. I was about to comment until Sora spoke again, "But probably Mimi has seen better. That girl could have everything!" She sounded so hurt, so crestfallen. I guess it was hard for her to accept that Mimi was in another country. Sora then gave a little snort and added, "Well, not _everything_."

A strange sense of inspiration came over me. I was not sure how. It was all so amazing, as I found myself saying, "Why not design your own, Sora? Design and make your own dresses… for Mimi."

She looked at me incredibly. Her facial features had a sudden look of astonishment, inspiration, or perhaps humor, all twisting about. It was awhile before she replied. She then gave out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Yeeeah right!" She continued to laugh. I turned away in shame as I started to regret ever mention it. All of a sudden, her laughter stopped. Puzzled, I looked back up to face her. I studied her features and noticed that Sora looked like she was considering such possibility. She gave a slight hum as she relished the thought of becoming a fashion designer.

"I am not sure if I could," she said.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, you'll never know if you don't try," I added with genuine optimism.

She turned to face me and gave me a cheerful smile. "I guess…"

I returned her smile. After giving the dress one final look, we continued on our way towards a giant clock in the middle of the shopping center. The clock was huge with large hour and minute hands. It was placed high above-

__

(Groan) "Hurry up, Ruki! The movie is about to start in a few minutes!"

"No running! I'm pushing safely! I don't want babies to fall out of carriage!"

__

(Sigh) "Well, pretend we are in a time warp. We move faster in time than anyone else."

"Okay?"

"So that means… SPEED WALK!"

__

(Giggles) "Hang on babies! Warping to the theatres! ZOOOOOOMMM!!!"

I strange exchange of words got my attention. Sora heard them too. She turned and both of us saw these two young Human children. One appeared to be an older female child walking behind a younger female child pushing a little fluffy light blue cart. It was a baby carriage! Inside the carriage were two large white plush toys. One of them was dressed in a red stocking cap and the other a red dress. They looked like some sort of Yukidarumon, but I think Sora and others referred to them as _Christmas Bears_. Seeing these two Human girls and a baby carriage brought back some fond memories of a distant past. Memories of Palmon and I…

~~~

****

Quest for the Child of Light  
The Day beyond Fire Wall  
Plus Two…

The Child of Purity  
The Child of Love

The Chosen Digimon of Purity  
The Chosen Digimon of Love

One baby carriage…

__

"Stop pushing!"

__

"I am NOT pushing!  
YOU'RE pushing ME!"

__

"You crossed over to my side,  
you BIG CHEATER!"

__

"I AM NOT A CHEATER!  
YOU'RE A LAIR!"

__

"I-I'm telling…"

"Knock it off you two!"

~~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, Clock Circle  
Present thoughts…

__

'Okay…'

That wasn't really a pleasant exchange between us. But we did have fun together! I noticed Sora was watching this scene with interest. I guessed it brought up memories of _her_ too. I wondered if it was still true with Sora. I knew she got on with her life without her best friend Mimi.

__

'But did she?'

Somehow forgetting any consideration for Sora's feelings and privacy, I asked, "Sora? Do you still have feelings for Mimi?"

Sora's face faulted. She slowly turned her head to look at me. Finally she mumbled, "Ummm…"

__

'Whoops, big mistake! How could I have pried into Sora's feelings like that?' It was like I just reopened old wounds. I was stuck in the Digital World for too long. In just a few short years in Sora's world, things sure change. While some other things do not.

Immediately I said, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to-"

Sora let out a sigh and smiled. She looked back in the direction of the two retreating girls and the baby carriage. Sora gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, I still do have feelings for Mimi, Pyoco." She looked upward at nothing particular and continued, "Still… I feel that I have gotten over her. I'm glad it's Jyou that really likes Mimi now. Mimi likes him too."

I was surprised that Sora was still comfortable to talk about it. She does admit she finally gotten over her young… crush… for Mimi. Sora too accepted the fact that Mimi would not return her feelings, even though it was just a little crush. Times change. How these Human children have matured over the Digital years. Now this information about the Child of Faith liking the Child of Purity popped up. I found it quite cute of them being together. "Jyou? I never knew."

Sora nodded, "Well, who would have thought. They keep in touch very often. Michael supports their relationship as well." She let out a shrug and added, "And to think, I was _so_ sure Izzy had a chance with Mimi, but something strange happened between those two."

__

'Koushiro?'

Our young Human genius, whose close friends and family are allowed to call him by his nickname, Izzy. That was interesting. I was curious as to what happened between Mimi and the Child of Knowledge, so I asked, "What was it?

"I have no idea. Neither Izzy nor Mimi said anything. In fact, there was more communication between Mimi and Izzy than any one of us. They kept in touch with each other constantly. Izzy didn't even mind that Jyou was pursuing Mimi now. Weird." She gave a little snort and added, "Well, not like it mattered. It seems that Izzy really likes Miyako and has developed a nice flourishing relationship with her now." Sora sighed, "I wished I had such luck… _with boys._"

I felt bad that she was putting herself down now. Still, I can't seem to get this thought out of my processor any longer… "And… Yamato?"

A strange twisted look was on her face as she turned down to face me. "What _about_ Yamato?" she asked slowly.

I didn't like this. I seem to have touched off a nerve in Sora. I felt that I have betrayed her trust in me, but I found myself continuing… "Well, Sora… you two seem to be getting close."

She breathed out in weariness as she rolled her eyes at me. "Um, yes, but…" she trailed off.

I couldn't believe my curiosity got the better of me. I just wanted to know more, so I repeated her last word, "But…"

Another sigh came from Sora, "Pyoco…"

I started to feel ashamed that I was doing this to Sora. However, instead of being angry, Sora gave a slight chuckle. "Yamato… Yamato… Yes we are close." She took in a breath and added, "But not in the same way as you think we are." She closed her eyes and added, "Well, maybe almost."

I was glad she wasn't mad at me. Her relationship with Yamato shouldn't be any different. So I questioned her last statement. "Almost?"

Sora groaned to herself and said, "Sorry, Pyoco. It's all confusing."

"Is it really, Sora?"

She made a weak smile and stared at the giant mall clock. "Well, Pyoco, let's just say that all of us are heartbroken because we keep our true feelings to ourselves. We stupidly think everything would go our way! Still we have that fear of rejection. We then feel compelled to come to our senses. Then as soon as we want to admit our feelings to the other, it is too late. We painfully sit back and watch while the ones we thought we would forever love go out and find love elsewhere."

My eyes widened. It was the same thing that I was going through. Like she meant before, I too was trying to move on. Finally I said, "I believe I understand what you are talking about, Sora."

She gave me a reassuring smile. I think she knew a little about my problems as well. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes again. "It's just that… Yamato and I… We are… _consoling…_ our problems together. Something like that… nothing really more to say." She stayed with her head tilted and eyes closed. She seemed to be meditating.

I was supposed to respect her silence and let it all come to an end. However, something in my subconscious processor wanted me to ask one more _nagging_ question to Sora. "Sora? What about Taichi?"

"T-Tai…"

That seemed to have caused a nervous coughing fit in Sora! She made a fist of her right to cover her mouth while saying between coughs, "Well, I… do… care for Taichi, but… To me, he is like a… like a br…"

Sora's coughing seemed to have ceased. She made grunting sounds to clear up her cough. She then shook her head as if she was not sure herself of her and Taichi's relationship either! I was starting to believe that Sora's right, we really were screwing our lives up by not admitting that one simple… _'Simple?'_ To admit that single thing for each other… _love._

"Well… but there is something we sort of find in each other," Sora added.

Suddenly, Sora cried out to the heavens, "ARRGH! And I am supposed to be the DigiDestined of Love!" Amazingly, the people around us haven't noticed or cared of Sora's outburst. They continued on their merry business.

"You truly are, Sora," I replied trying to comfort her.

"Yes, but what the rest of us are going through!" She covered her face in disgust. "Maybe I am able to _feel_ love, but I am no expert in relationships! This is a totally different thing! That is something we are still too young to know anything!"

I could only feel sorry for her. "Sora… I'm sorry to bring all of this up…"

She let out one final sniff. Sora then seemed to nod in content and smiled down at me. She gently stroked my flower top. "No it's okay, Pyoco. I'm just not yet ready to deal with this now. Let's just drop this, okay?"

"Okay, Sora," I replied, hoping I won't let my big mouth upset her again.

I suddenly felt Sora release her hand from my flower top. I looked up in surprise, as she seemed to be wincing! I was about to ask her what was wrong. I managed to hear her mutter…

__

"Oh God… Mimi…"

I was shocked. Sora still had lingering troubled thoughts of Mimi! Immediately I tried to comfort her.

"It's 01100 okay, 011 01 Sora 001001000100 1101111

I couldn't finish. It took me awhile to get my awareness back. I felt this powerful yet familiar surges of energy fill my being! I realized what was happening to me…

__

"Pyocomon SHINKA… PIYOMON!"

I was standing on my feet. Sora must have let go of me. I looked down and found myself in my Rookie form as Piyomon! I digivolved! I was confused as how that happened. I guess it was all my stored excess energy. Like with other Rookies, as Piyomon my energy was at its ultimate stability.

"Opps! I'm sorry, Sora. I thought I could do it. I tried to stay in my In-training form!" I tried to apologize to Sora. Fear crept in as I realized something terrible…

__

'Oh no! What if someone saw me digivolve!'

I looked back at Sora, expecting to see her very disappointed. Instead, Sora just gave me a warm smile and stroked my feather top. "No, it's okay, Piyo. I shouldn't have allowed you to force yourself to be Pyocomon." She suddenly embraced me. "Everyone else were too busy to even bother to see you digivolve anyway." Thankful to have a friend like Sora, I accepted her embrace.

As we finally let go of each other, Sora said, "Well, it's Christmas time! The plush toy act could still work. I'll just carry you around."

I thought about it for a moment and asked, "Are you sure? I mean you already have enough gifts to carry. Plus I am bigger and heavier-"

She just brushed it off and said, "No problem. Just be still and quiet for the time being. I am sure to finish shopping for that gift. No one would notice you. We can find a place to rest and eat. We'll have some privacy. We still have two more hours till Yamato's concert!"

"Sounds good!" I said happily.

She scoped me effortlessly in her arms and added, "Yeah, remember now… Be still and keep it down."

"Okay," I replied. As we walked, this whole thing made me think of the past again. "Hey! Remember the last time, Sora?" I said, thinking of that time many Digital Years ago on the Tokyo train.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, it should be easy now, I think."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Sora gave a nod to the surrounding crowd and said, "I mean, everyone is busy with their own Christmas shopping to bother us."

I had to agree. "Still, you Human children… of all ages… sure love your toys."

Sora laughed. "Yeah, we sure do. Which reminds me."

"What?"

"Well, two years ago, some company made these full sized dolls of all eight of you to commemorate our victory in the Digital World."

"Toys? Of us?" I asked astonished.

Sora nodded. "Yes! You saw my room right?"

I shook my head. "No. I have been hanging around the ground floor of the shop most of the time. Admiring the merchandise." I was absentmindedly checking out the various cacti without actually knowing why, until I realized I love Togemon. The cacti were all lovely and _succulent!_ Still I must admit, the Christmas Cactus, or _Schlumbergera bridesii_, was not what I expected compared to Togemon. I guess it was more flowery like the Poinsettia.

Sora just shrugged. "Oh yeah. Well, I have one of those plush dolls of you, as Piyomon, on my bed," she said with a big grin.

I couldn't help but cry, "Oooo…"

Sora continued, "I also have one still in its shrink wrap and packaging locked away safe. It has a serial number of _PIYO-00001!_" She smiled even brighter.

I was confused on the strange numbers she just said after my nickname that she calls me. "Um… okay." It didn't seem important so I just forgot about it. Still, all this about us Chosen Digimon being made into toys was so exciting! How nice to be appreciated! To be immortalized as toys! WOW!

"Gee, dolls of us! I wondered if they have Palmon and Agumon available? Or perhaps a Togemon!" I asked, not realizing what I just said.

__

'Oops! Did I say that out loud?'

I don't think Sora heard me as she continued, "Get this… They called you _Dimension Monsters!_"

I blinked. "_Dimension _Monsters?"

Sora nodded. "Needless to say they sold out fast. One of the biggest toy craziness to hit Japan! Just barely enough for the Christmas rush. Another attempted boom last Christmas, but it was done in auctions only! None left now in stores. No new lines produced! Totally sold like hotcakes!"

"I can imagine!" I smiled in pride.

Sora's face suddenly turned sour. I was wondering what was wrong now. I faintly heard her grumble, _"Still… the toy manufacturers made it so we never got ONE -DDAMN CENT from them. Those corporate-cheating bastards! Talking about unauthorized! Not that they even bothered to make dolls of us DigiDestined!"_

I couldn't make out what Sora was muttering about. All I could do was ask, "What was that, Sora?"

Sora seemed to have awakened from her moodiness. She quickly replied, "Um, nothing, Piyo."

Not really believing her, I just accepted her quick response. I then speculated on our current predicament, "I guess it is okay to still be a plush toy. Since everyone is used to seeing something like me. I won't draw attention."

"Well, that was two years ago. Now, you're a _Collector's Item!_ Thank goodness I got two! I think Mimi said you alone was worth a million Yen on eBay! She said it was about eight point five thousand or so U.S. dollars!" Sora beamed. "Their version of VamDemon had a limited number, mind you."

"VamDemon?" I asked in shock. "How could they make a toy for VamDemon? He was evil for crying out loud!"

She shrugged, "It's a long story. They didn't know what he was called anyway. Just the _Vampire Blondie!_"

I rolled my eyes. _'I must admit, Humans could make toys of anything!'_

"Any ways… The remaining toys I see selling now are the ones active in the auctions like eBay!"

She mentioned that name again. She knew of eBay! I asked, "You mean _the_ eBay?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"The eBay Oceanic Trading Port on the Continent of LogiTech?" I continued.

Sora's face faulted. "What? Er… no… _My_ world eBay!"

"Oh," I said in defeat. It would have been too good to be true.

Sora continued, "Well, let's just say that your plush toy is worth a million Yen and possibly still increasing!"

This brought another huge grin on my beak. "NEATO! I'M RICH!" I said playfully.

Sora then had a stern look on her face. "I am not sure why they stopped making them. Some conspiracy thing or something. I heard the Intelligence Agency of Japan investigated the toy manufacturers. Some kind of government red tape sort of thing or something. Weird."

I did not understand what Sora was talking about… I was just thinking of how popular we were to have a Collector's…

__

'Wait a minute! Collectors… Christmas… Most in-demand toy…'

"Um, Sora?"

"Um, yes, Piyo?" she asked. She was still smiling as we continued walking.

I gave her some hints of why I was starting to worry. "Collector's Item? Most in-demand toy of the past Christmases?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, of course-"

Suddenly Sora stopped dead in her tracts. It finally dawned on her! "Ooooohhhhh sssshhhhhit…"

__

"HEY!"

A loud sudden voice behind us made us jump!

"Um, what?" Sora muttered. She slowly turned around to see who spoke. To our shock, there was a huge group of people that stared back at us!

One of them pointed… at me and yelled…

__

"SHE HAS THE LIMITED EDITION PINK PIYO DOLL!"

"Oh shit," Sora swore under her breath.

"Sora?" I asked worriedly. The crowd started to come closer to us. I was worried about Sora's well being. I can't allow any harm come to Sora!

"Um… just stay still," commanded Sora. No sooner had she said that, the crowd circled around us making a Human wall with us in the middle.

"Wow! Ankle bracelet and everything!" a female child said.

"It looks so life-like!" said an adult male.

I tried to keep up the plushy alert! I remained completely motionless in Sora's arms. But it was hard. My defensive instincts kicked in. I had to keep my eyes active so that I had everyone in my peripheral vision. Any threatening move of this crowd against Sora would be met with harsh consequences! However, my attempts to keep everyone in check backfired!

"Hey! The eyes! It moved!" a young female of the crowd pointed out.

It was then that I decided to just act totally lifeless. Trying not to sweat. It was dangerous to let my guard down, but it was necessary not to give the crowd anymore ideas. My eyes were focused on nothing. All I could do was judge the distance and directions of every sound. All I heard was voices…

"Oh my! Is it electronic? Ani… anime-tronic?" a different adult female person asked Sora.

"Then it must be some sort of new edition!" said another adult male.

"Can it talk?" said another child, male.

"Young Lady… Where did you get this _Dimension Monster?_" the first adult asked Sora.

All Sora could do was stutter, "Ummmm uhhh…."

The adult continued, "I haven't seen any thing like this in the Nerima _Toys R Joys_."

I could feel Sora shaking as her grip on me tightened, "W-well…"

Another female crowd member said, "Say there, Young Lady. You look familiar…"

"Hey, Mommy… Why is her hair like… all _orange?_" I heard a really young male child say.

"Hush, son. That is not polite," the Mother replied.

"Is she _'four rain'_ like you say it?" the child asked.

"HUSH!" the Mother hissed.

"So, Miss. Where did you get it?" the same adult asked again.

"UMMMM… AHHH…"

"Come on, Miss," he urged.

"AHHH… AHHH… MAAAUUUUHHHH…"

"Please, Young Lady," an adult female pleaded.

"My son would love to have one for Christmas," the Mother said.

Her child cried, "I hate the pink pigeon! I want the _seal with the mohawk!_"

I tried not to get riled up from being offended from this child's remark… _'Pigeon indeed! And a seal with the mohawk? Did he mean Gomamon?'_

As usual, Sora still was speechless. "UUUUHHHH…"

"Do you know if they have the yellow dinosaur one?"

"How about the batwing pig _Dimension Monster_?"

"Do they have the green dinosaur slash Poinsettia-thing?"

"P-POINS-S-S…"

"We're waiting, Miss."

"UUUUHHH…"

"What's up with her?"

"Maybe she doesn't understand us."

"Are you from around here, Miss? Do you speak Japanese?" the Mother asked.

"…"

Her child then remarked, "You look like you had orange juice poured all over your head!"

That did it! Sora couldn't take anymore of this interrogation! I could feel her trying desperately to think of a way out of this. Suddenly, a look of determination washed over her face as if she reached some sort of conclusion. "Ooohhh…" she breathed.

She suddenly lifted her right hand and pointed over the crowd to the east. "HEY LOOK! OVER THERE! ISN'T THAT MICHAEL JORDAN AUTOGRAPHING BASKETBALLS?"

"Did she say, 'Michael Jordan?'"

__

"WHERE?"

I was amazed! Sora's cleaver deception worked! The crowd attention was focused on the sporting goods store we were at earlier! Now all we need to do now was to sneak quietly and discretely away while these people were still distracted. I expected Sora to calmly urge me so that we together could give these people the slip… Unfortunately, Sora appeared to be too riled up from all of this. She just exploded!

"SCREW THIS, PIYO! _LET'S GET THE –CK OUT OF HERE!"_

Sora clutched me protectively in her arms. With all packages in tow, we made a mad dash towards the mall exits. I could hear the confused crowd. They now realized that they have been tricked! They were starting to pursue us!

__

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

__

"HEY! COME BACK HERE, LADY!"

~~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, West Entrance  
Seconds Later…

"I think we lost them, Sora!"

"W-wha-what, P-Piyo?" Sora huffed, still running at top speed.

"I said, 'I THINK WE LOST THEM, SORA!'" I cried as I peered behind us. Sora and I managed to get a good distance from that mob. We kept on running towards the exits. Shopping was over!

"CAN'T STOP NOW, PIYO! WE HAVE TO LOOSE THEM!"

I sweat dropped…

Sora managed to take a fast look behind her. She smiled in relief.

"I THINK WE GAVE THEM THE SLIP, PIYO- _OOOF!"_

I felt a sudden jolt as if we just collided with something. I opened my eyes and checked my bearings. We were sprawled on the floor. Sora's gift bags and boxes were all over the place. I looked up and noticed that we were by this booth-like structure. I couldn't tell exactly what these booths were for, but I saw a few of them when we came in this afternoon. I knew we were close to the exits at least.

Sora started to rub a sore spot on her rump. In irritation she yelled at whatever or whomever we collided with. "HEY! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YA BIG APE-" Sora stopped abruptly as she seemed to realize _who_ we collided with.

Standing before us was a very tall Human male with a short black mane. He was very muscular and was wearing some sort of costume. It was all blue from the long-sleeved shirt to matching pants. A shiny object, which looked like a miniature silver shield, was pinned to his left chest. Some sort of identification tag was on his right chest in Sora's language. He also wore a strange blue puffy stitched hat with a shiny black visor. On his hands were white gloves. Other strange insignias adorned this Human's outfit.

"Oh shit," Sora cursed to no one in particular.

The costumed Human approached Sora. I was about to go into defensive, but Sora gave me a squeeze to be at ease. The costumed Human extended a gloved hand and helped Sora to her feet. Sora dusted herself and I. She managed to pick up her packages as well. However, one of the boxes seemed to have fallen right at the costumed Human's feet. The costumed Human noticed this too, picked it up, and returned it to Sora. As Sora silently accepted her package, the man spoke, "Excuse me, Young Miss. What's the hurry?"

"Um, nothing!" Sora replied quickly as she prepared herself to leave.

However, the costumed Human immediately blocked her path. I did not like this at all, but I stayed calm. I did not want to be the cause of another incident. The man then said to Sora, "Okaaay… Can I see the receipt for that?"

"Ummm… Receipt?" Sora replied nervously.

He crossed his arms and said, "Yes, receipt. For that big doll you have there."

Sora's eyes widened. "Receipt? Receipt for _her?_"

The costumed Human cocked an eyebrow. "_Her?_ Look, Miss… This is serious! To protect all our customers and store merchants, our policy against shoplifting is very strict during this time of year. Now if you would be so kind as to show me your receipts before exiting-" All of a sudden he stopped. He was then leaning over me closely. As still as I tried to be, I tried not to sweat. "Say, Miss. That doll looks familiar," he muttered, as he examined me.

Sora gulped.

The man started to nod to himself as he continued checking me out from claw to beak. He-he…

__

'UGH!'

I stopped myself from gasping. To my disgust, I felt his hands touching me! My chest… My wings… Then down to my fanny! He was ruffling my feathers! His eyes looked onto mine as he got even closer to my face. If I had my way, I would have bit his nose off right then and there! I also had a good clear _Magical Fire_ shot for his crotch!

"Wow… Great workmanship," he said as he continued his… _probing_. I could have sworn he has been touching this same spot, I dear not mention, a bit longer…

As this was happening, I heard Sora nervously say, "Ummmm, Mister? C-could you stop doing that, please?"

The man seemed to have heard her because he stopped. Maybe perhaps he was finished touching me any ways! I couldn't get over that sickening feeling of being touched by him though. I felt so violated!

"Yeah… I've seen this before…" that _pervert_ speculated.

All of a sudden, another costumed Human seemed to pop out from behind a desk in the booth. He was a bit shorter than the perverted Human standing over me was. His short mane was brown. "Yo, 'Duki! I think that's the Piyo Dimension Monster Doll!" he said as he pointed at me. For some strange reason, I heard his voice before.

The pervert, _'Duki's,_ eyes widened. "REALLY?" He was now just a few millimeters from my face. I fought the urge to gouge his eyes out!

I could hear Sora make a strange groaning sound.

The pervert then turned to Sora and asked, "Miss. Where did you get that? I don't think Nerima Collectors Enthusiast Store had any in their collection for like… over a year! Cost a bundle too!"

Sora tried to answer. "W-well…"

"Oh shit! LOOK!" yelled the other man.

"What?" asked the pervert.

He pointed at me again as he said; "I saw it move! I think this one moves on its own! Look at that!"

The pervert poked his face into mine again. "Well, I'll be… This must be something new!"

Suddenly, Sora took this opportunity… for another diversionary tactic!

__

"YES!"

__

"THIS IS THE ANNIVERSARY EDITION!"

__

"INTERACTIVE LIKE!"

__

"THEY'RE NEW!"

__

"SELLING LIKE FAST…"

__

"AT THE NERIMA TOYS R JOYS STORE!"

This seemed to work, as the pervert's associate immediately got out of the booth. "YO, 'DUKI! LET'S GO!"

"Right with you, Bi!" the pervert nodded. He joined his associate as they made their way towards the inner sections of the mall.

I thought they would be gone, but the costumed Human, _Bi_, turned back around! "Wait-a-minute… I forgot something!" he yelled back at 'Duki.

Bi ran to his desk in the booth and took out this little cylinder. He seemed to press something on it and then put it close to his mouth. A shrill screeching or whistling sound filled the mall. I winced in irritation.

All of a sudden, the cheerful ambient music stopped and I heard that strange familiar omnipresent-like voice echoed throughout the mall again…

__

"ATTENTION SHOPPERS…  
GO TO THE TOYS R JOYS STORE FOR THOSE LIMITED EDITION…  
DIMENSION MONSTERS!  
ALL HERE AT THE NERIMA SHOPPING CENTER!"

__

"AND REMEMBER…  
SPEND!!!!"

With that, he threw the cylinder down on the desk. There was a loud bump sound throughout the mall as the cylinder hit the desk, rolled, and fell onto the hard floor. It dawned on me that this was the same guy doing the voice from the mall speakers. Bi then followed the pervert named 'Duki. I could hear them as they retreated off into the mall…

"I hope I can get the yellow pig with batwings!" Bi said.

"You always want that one… It's stupid looking! The _cat doll_ is the coolest!" 'Duki replied.

"Oh yeah… Well you like the _roach!_" said Bi.

"Screw you…"

After a moment of complete silence…

"I DON'T –CKING BELIEVE THIS!" Sora cried. She slumped down tiredly on the ground with her back resting on the side of the pervert and company's booth.

The ambient music started playing again…

I breathed in relief. I could move freely now. I tried to forget the feel of that pervert's hands on me. It wouldn't be easy. I sighed and joined Sora, and sat down beside her. I shook my head as I said, "Gee, I never believed we Chosen Digimon, or _Dimension Monsters_, would be that popular!"

"NO SHIT!" she replied. Sora then looked at the booth's desk. There were several television units that were stack up like a wall. They were sort of like the I/O devices back in the Digital World. They displayed, what I could see, live pictures of every imaginable location of the surrounding mall. On one screen in particular was an image full of people pushing and shoving into one store.

"At least we got away," I assured her.

She nodded in agreement. "Maybe… I hope they don't have this all recorded on videotape. We sure created a scene back there. I won't be able to show my face in any shopping mall for the rest of my life! Now I might have to wear my hat again!" Sora continued with a much brighter tone, "But we did not do any shoplifting or any stuff like that! It should be fine." Sora then leaned over to have a better look at the I/O-like displays. "Still…"

I was curious as to what was so special about the I/O displays that interested Sora. "Sora, are you all right?"

Suddenly her eyes widened. "SHIT! IT'S ON DIGITAL RECORD!" She then slumped down again and brought her knees up. She then buried her face with her hands. Oooohhh… -ck! What have I gotten us into?"

"Digital?" I asked confused.

Sora did not answer me. She just groaned, "I hope they don't start some investigation about a mall riot or something… and with me at the center of it all." She started to rock back and forth. "I'm glad Mimi is not here to see me act like this. She would really be disappointed to have me as her best friend." Her face shot up as she yelled…

"LYING _SUCKS!_"

I hated to see Sora so upset. I guessed she was right about lying. I had to accept that she lied in order to protect _me._ Still, lying none the less was such a bad thing to do. I heard a familiar song playing on the speaker system. I remembered the lyrics as I picked up where the song continued. It seemed appropriate, so with a little playfulness in my heart, I sung…

__

"…He KnOwS tHaT yOu'Ve BeEn BaD oR gOoD…  
So Be GoOd FoR gOoDnESs SaKeS! OKAY?"

Sora didn't even flinch. She bowed her head down again and mumbled, "Shut up, Piyo."

~~~

****

Local Grinds Diner, Across Nerima Shopping Center  
10 Minutes Later…

Sora and I found refuge in a special restaurant that served what Sora described as Hawaiian Island cuisine. It was really popular with the locals, which some of them have traveled to the 50th Sector of the United Sectors, Hawaii. It was also popular with the Hawaii people who visit here too. Mimi told Sora about this place after her trip to Hawaii long ago. I thought it would be about this _poi_ stuff but it was more. Sora said it served a wide variety of foods of different cultures that Hawaii shared. She mentioned something of a melting pot.

Sora ordered a meal called… a _Plate Lunch_? It consisted of two _teriyaki_ stakes covered with _curry_ beef stew, with two scoops of brown rice, coleslaw, and a scoop of _macaroni_ salad. She also ordered a side order of _onion rings_ and a large vessel of _Diet Doctor Pepper_ with ice. She was supposed to order something called a _Chicken Katsu Curry_, but decided she shouldn't. Not in my presence, she said. Any ways, she ordered a smaller version or _Mini Plate_ of what she was having with more vegetables and a cup of ice water. Instead of grabbing chopsticks to eat with, Sora grabbed a pair of these spoons… no… forks… or whatever they were supposed to be.

Ignoring the Food Server girl in a strange outfit's questions as to why Sora would order two meals, we made our way to the back area of the diner. There were very little diners during this time of day. We found a secluded booth in which to eat and not to draw any more unwanted attention. I sat across the table from Sora on the opposite seats. Finally in peace, we ate our meals. Needless to say, it was absolutely delicious!

It was then that I wanted to ask Sora something.

I placed my fork… er… spoon… down and asked, "Sora?"

Sora finished gulping down a mouthful of her drink before replying. "Yes, Piyomon?"

Gaining some confidence, I asked her, "If two Chosen Digimon love each other, does that mean the same Chosen Children must love each other?" I then added, "Or perhaps the other way. If two Chosen Children fall in love, must their Digimon surrender to like each other?"

Sora leaned back on her chair and thought about it. "Surrender huh?" she repeated. She shook her head and replied, "No, I don't think one should be constrained to a relationship just because their partners love each other. That goes for Digimon and Human alike. That would be unfair. Everyone has his or her own happiness to follow. Freedom. But perhaps it would bring more togetherness."

"Togetherness?" I asked.

She nodded and continued. "Yes. Even if the respected partners do not share that same love as with their counterparts, it would still bring support and companionship and…" she trailed off! "Shit!" She shook her head. "Something could still be worked out." Sora shrugged and pointed out, "Like I said, understanding love in relationships is something I still have to study on. Sorry, Piyo. I am not much help about that either."

I smiled at her. "No, Sora. You helped me understand a lot! I am glad you agree about just because two Chosen are in love, it does not mean that their respective Chosen counterparts should do so too. Only if they want to of course. Or they can still pursue that one they truly love! Also being Chosen or not!" I said happily.

Sora was astonished. She beamed a cheerful smile. "See, I think you understand it more than us Humans do!"

I returned her smile.

Sora then asked, "Is it about Gabumon?"

I blinked. "Gabumon?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, Gabumon. I couldn't help think of the Poinsettia plant you gave him to cheer him up."

"Oh that…" I replied nervously.

"And after how happy he was after you gave him that gift…" she added. Sora slowly leaned closer to me and asked, "So, is it true that Gabumon is in _love_ with Palmon?"

I was happy she found out. "You got that right!" I replied.

Sora leaned back and said, "I could see why you are questioning back then about Yamato and I. Plus about the whole partners and counterparts and such."

"You do?" I asked.

"Uh huh!" Sora leaned closer to me. "Do you… love _him?_"

"Who… Gabumon?" I blinked.

"Naaawww… I meant _Yamato!_" she said with _OBVIOUS_ sarcasm.

I smiled at her little joke. Finally I replied, "Well… yes, but…"

"But what?"

I grinned as I said, "Not the way I am mad over heals for this _other_ boy Digimon!"

Sora was even more curious as she leaned even closer to me. "Who is it then, that has captured _your_ heart?"

"I-I…" I found myself stammering. In my mind I thought, _'How would Sora react if it was Agumon I was talking about? And this thing with Taichi…'_

"Excuse me, Miss."

My thoughts were interrupted… Someone was addressing us!

"How much would you offer for that Piyomon Dimension Monster?"

Both Sora and I gulped.

The stranger continued…

"Especially this one that talks and eats real food?"

I was shocked as I looked up and saw a tall Human male with blue hair and lens covered eyes standing right behind Sora. He was wearing a dark blue long coat with matching pants. He also wore a white dress shirt and a black tie. A large gift bag was draped around his left arm. With his right hand, he continued to tap Sora's shoulder for her attention.

__

'Great! I thought we wouldn't have to deal with this anymore!'

Immediately I went defensive, but not so that I would give myself any additional _Collector's_ features. Still this person looked strangely familiar, but I did not have time for recollecting. This was a crisis! After the fiasco just moments ago, Christmas was definitely a time when Human shoppers go crazy!

I was expecting Sora to go into some other toy excuse, but she just lost it! Without even turning to face this stranger, she just slammed her fists to the table and yelled…

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _PIYOMON IS NOT FOR SALE!_ THIS IS A ONE OF A KIND! _SHE BELONGS WITH ME!"_

The person she was yelling too was taken aback. Still, a strange sense of amusement was present on his long face. Finally realization kicked in! The hair! The towering height! The framed lenses over the eyes! That voice!

"Um, Sora…" I started.

"_AND ANOTHER THING…_"

I tried again, "Sora…"

Sora did not hear me. She just continued her rant! "ISN'T _TICKLE ME SHITLESS_ OR WHATEVER SUPPOSED TO BE THE MOST WANTED TOY THIS YEAR?"

"Sora!" I cried.

"THIS HERE… SHE IS MY FRIEND! _I WOULD NEVER PART WITH HER!"_

__

"SORA!" I yelled… to no avail…

"IF YOU FINALLY GOT THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, _THEN PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE!"_

She grabbed her eating utensil and quickly turned to _finally_ face the stranger. I don't think she recognized him yet, as she waved the plastic spoon… or fork… in front of the stranger's face!

__

"…OR I'LL SHOVE THIS SPORK SO FAR UP YOUR AS-"

This was it! I HAD TO STOP SORA NOW! _"SOOORAAA!"_

__

"WHAT, PIYO!" she screamed.

Finally…

In a much calmer voice I said, "That's Jyou you just threatened with a… aaahhh… a… a… _spork?_"

Sora's face faulted. She started to pale… Her once fiery eyes became small like dots…

"Jyou." she said in small disbelieving voice.

Just then, Gomamon's head popped out of the gift bag around Jyou's arm. "Yeah, Jyou! With his…"

__

"LIMITED EDITION!"

__

"NUMBER ONE SELLING!"

__

"COLLECTOR'S PRIDE AND JOY!"

__

"IT TALKS!"

__

"IT EATS!"

__

"IT SLEEPS!"

__

"IT EVEN WETS ITSELF!"

__

"BATTERIES NOT INCLUDED!"

__

"IT'S THE LOVABLE!"

__

"ADORABLE!"

__

"ALL-AROUND FUNNY GUY!"

__

"THE DIMENSION MONSTER…"

__

"GOMAMON!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sora, Jyou, and I sweat dropped.

~~~

****

Local Grinds Diner  
3 minutes later…

We all managed to settle down and enjoy our meals at the diner. Jyou had a huge plate lunch of _shrimp tempura_ with two scoops of brown rice, coleslaw, and a scoop of _macaroni_ salad. For a drink, he ordered a large vessel of _Diet Coke_ and ice. Gomamon had a smaller plate version of Jyou's. He also had a side order basket of _French fries_. His drink vessel consisted of a green liquid, probably some sort of fruit juice.

Sora and Jyou now sat from across table facing each other. I was by Sora's side with her on my right this time. Gomamon sat directly across table facing me. Sora and Jyou were deep in conversation, while I had Gomamon to talk to. However, Gomamon hasn't said a word to me as we settled down. He just kept eating his meal. I guess he was hungry. I just joined him by finishing up my own meal.

All of a sudden, I heard Gomamon let out a chuckle.

I looked at him and asked, "Yes, Gomamon?"

He did not answer me. He was busy dipping one of his batter-covered shrimp with his left claw flipper into a little cup of greenish sauce.

"Gomamon?" I tried again.

He just smiled with his attention still on his dipped shrimp…

His antics were starting to irritate me. With my temper still in check, I asked, "What is it?"

Gomamon takes the shrimp out of the green sauce and studies it in his flipper. He then gives me this sly look…

"WHAT?" I cried. Unfortunately, Sora and Jyou turned to look at us.

Finally… Gomamon opened his mouth…

__

"WUSSAAAAAHHH BI…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

__

'Ack! I don't believe it! That routine is SOOOO old! What is up with Gomamon and Armadimon?'

Gomamon just smiled and placed his wasabi-covered shrimp in his mouth. He sort of breathed in some air to cool down that hot and spiced up shrimp. I could see him chewing slowly and sweating a bit. The wasabi sauce must have been really hot! He was unaware or didn't care of the displeased looks he was getting from Sora, Jyou, and I. Sora rolled her eyes. Jyou gave Gomamon a playful yet threatening nudge on his side. Gomamon finally gulped down the shrimp rather loudly.

Still, with a smile of satisfaction, Gomamon cleaned his mouth with his napkin. "True… true…" he muttered. He then proceeded to get another shrimp piece to dip into the wasabi. Sora and Jyou decided to just ignore him as he _played_ with his food. I decided to ignore him too and just listen to what Sora and Jyou were conversing about.

Sora said to Jyou, "So Jyou, I see you've managed to get some shopping done. Shiryokia and…" She seemed to spot something in Jyou's gift bag. "OH MY! Arakawa's Jewelry too!" she cried.

Jyou smiled as he took out an elegant looking box about fifteen centimeters (15 cm) long, thirteen centimeters (13 cm) wide, and two and a half centimeters (2.5 cm) thick. It was made of dark velvet or something I can't describe clearly. Some small gold colored glyphs were etched on the box. A separation could be seen running parallel across the thickness. "Yeah, here. Something for Mimi," Jyou said. He opened the box to reveal a nice gold bracelet!

Jyou took the bracelet out of the box to let Sora examine the bracelet closely. The bracelet was beautiful and polished to perfection. It was about eight and three fourth centimeters (8.75 cm) in diameter. There were a lot of engravings on the surface that looked like flowers and such. Everything about was just lovely! I sort of gave a soft sigh in disgust as Mimi's gift made my ankle bracelet look cheap!

"It's beautiful! I am sure Mimi would love it!" Sora said with sparkles in her eyes.

Jyou smiled and blushed. Sora handed him back the bracelet. Jyou took it back and placed the bracelet back into the box. This time he put the box inside his inner coat pocket. I guess Sora was right about Jyou and Mimi! That was so cute of him!

"Amazing you could budget your money like that," Sora sighed.

Jyou shrugged. "Let's just say that my Father approves of my current academic performance for the past two years. Since Shin is off following his own life in the medical field… and Shu has found success in industry politics… my Father has me to kick around."

Sora nodded. "Is it hard though? I mean all the pressure has been bestowed upon you to follow your Father's footsteps."

Jyou grinned. "Not at all! I want to prove it to him I CAN succeed; not that he ever had any confidence in me in the first place! Plus, it's not that I want to follow in his footsteps. I am still leading my own life."

"I noticed that… Kido Sensei," Sora said giving Jyou a playful smile.

Jyou gave a nervous laugh at the notable compliment. "Please, no titles yet."

Sora placed her left elbow on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hand. There was this dreamy look on her face as she gazed at Jyou. "Mimi would be so proud of you, Jyou."

Jyou now got even more nervous. He seemed to want to change the subject. After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence, Jyou said, "By the way, I ran into Taichi just about an hour ago at one of the _people mover_ stations. He was dragging Agumon with him too."

This awoke Sora from her daydream. She no longer had her chin resting on her hand. She quickly sat up and said, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I joined him in one of the movers," Jyou continued. "It was strange. He sort of ignored my attempts in engaging conversation. What was even more strange was when I finally came to the question of where _you_ were."

"_Me?_" Sora blinked.

Jyou nodded. "Yeah, you know, _'Have you seen Sora, Taichi?'_ and such. Taichi gave me this peeved look and said very coldly, _'Try Yamato.'_ I'd swear something was bothering him."

Sora paled.

Jyou continued, "I was about to ask him what was wrong, but once the mover stopped at the closest station, both him and Agumon got up and left. He covered Agumon with the black removable hooded lining from his blue fossil coat and disappeared into the crowd."

Sora looked even paler…

"Has something happened between you two?" Jyou asked. "Again?" he added.

Sora looked down. She, like myself, was shocked of realizing what today's unfortunate turn of events have manifested themselves into something beyond our control. Unfortunately Taichi and Agumon were in the center of it. Finally Sora said, "I… It may have been a misunderstanding. You see, Piyomon and I went to the backstage area where Yamato's band was practicing… to see Gabumon."

"Gabumon?" Jyou blinked.

Sora let out a sigh. "It's along story. I don't know where to begin."

I noticed Gomamon giving me a strange look. I was sure he was about to give me the whole wasabi routine again. But I knew it wasn't that…

__

'I wonder if he knows about Palmon and Gabumon? Or does he like Palmon too? Damn! I never thought about him! Does he like Palmon also?' It was hard to tell. He was such a trickster! Never would anyone think of him being in love too! And that time he and Palmon were together during the Dark Masters Tyranny…

__

'He better not interfere! It's bad enough as it is with Agumon and Gabumon drifting apart! I hate to see Palmon in the middle of this!'

All during Sora and Jyou's conversation, Gomamon remained quiet. He just had this goofy smirk on his face. He didn't even make any smart-ass remark on Jyou's affection for Mimi. He locked eyes with me again. I was about to ask him why he was giving me that look, but I just let this staring game continue. A few seconds later, he gave a slight snort and rolled his eyes. He then placed the contents of the spork in his mouth and ate as if he was ignoring my presence. I was not sure what to make of his actions, but it irritated me further!

__

'What IS his problem? WAIT! DOES HE THINK THAT GABUMON AND I ARE…'

All of a sudden, a huge grin appeared on Gomamon's face. He gave a slight chuckle, which nearly caused him to choke on his food. Jyou looked at his Digimon companion in concern.

"Are you all right, Goma?" Jyou asked.

Gomamon swallowed his food in one audible gulp. "Nice and spicy! Love it!"

Jyou shrugged. "All right."

Gomamon then locked his eyes on me again. Without letting his eyes leave me, he slowly leaned to his left to where his large drink vessel was. He was still staring at me as he maneuvered his mouth to the drinking straw. Gomamon then proceeded to entirely slurp up his green liquid drink… until all that was left was ice. The gargling sound of the remaining siphoning drips were loud and annoying…

__

…SLLLUUUURRUUUPHTHH… (…SLURP…)  
…SLRRTHHHT… (GURGLE…)

…SLRRTHHTHHTHH…(…GURGLE…)

"Gomamon…" I heard Jyou say.

As the last remaining drops of his drink were gone, Gomamon let go of the straw. He let out a refreshing sigh…

__

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His eyes were still locked onto mine as he finally acknowledged Jyou. "Yes, Jyou?" Gomamon replied in an aloof tone. I could see has throat expand as he seem to flex his neck and chest muscles… His cheeks became puffy…

"What have I told you about-" Jyou was caught off as…

Gomamon let out a loud belch!

__

OOOAAUHHHH… OOOAAAUUGH…

OOUGH! (BURP!)

OOOOUGH! (BURP!)

"…"

"…"

Sora winced and cursed, "Shit…"

Gomamon just smiled as if he did nothing out of the ordinary. "Excuse me," he said innocently.

Jyou just thew his hands up in surrender. "Forget it."

Sora and Jyou just ignored Gomamon and I, and they went back into their discussion. I would have found this all amusing, but now Gomamon's eyes locked with mine again which made this really unpleasant. I felt really intimidated, as his gel-covered emerald eyes seemed to stare straight to my soul. A few seconds passed and Gomamon finally closed his eyes. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. Finished, he crumpled it up into a small ball with one paw and threw it into a nearby waste receptacle.

I thought everything would be okay, until Gomamon locked eyes with me again. It was as if he was accusing me of something. I couldn't help but match his gaze. He placed both paws in front of him and drummed his talons a few times. I started to get really annoyed by his semi aloof, joking, and somewhat rude behavior. I was about to give him a piece of my processor when he slowly leaned forward towards me…

__

'Huh? Is he going to tell me something?'

In confusion and curiosity, I leaned closer to him as well. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. I was strangely drawn to his hypnotic gel-covered emerald eyes. As we were, by our noses, just a few millimeters apart from each other, Gomamon suddenly jutted forward to my left! He and I was now cheek to cheek. We still had just a few millimeters of distance. I could feel his rhythmic breathing near my left ear. I did not like this at all! I wanted to pull away, but I finally heard Gomamon whisper softly in my ears…

__

"…Gaaap…"

Gomamon then went back to his seat and continued finishing the rest of his meal. I on the other hand was still leaning over the table as before. I stared at Gomamon in disbelief as he continues eating as if the incident never happened. He was eating as if I wasn't even there! I slowly backed away and sat down in my seat. Gomamon never even acknowledge my existence. I just sighed in defeat. I tried to believe that all that never happened. Still, what he just whispered still was on my processor. _Gap._

__

'What did it mean? Gap… Gaaap… No, was it G, A, and P?'

I tried to puzzle it together…

__

'Ga… ga… not go… WAIT! Gabumon and Palmon? Was that it?'

I looked back at Gomamon. He was now listening to Sora and Jyou while finishing up his meal. I don't think Sora and Jyou saw our little exchange. I looked at Gomamon in disbelief. _'He couldn't have figured out Gabumon's feelings for Palmon so soon. Unless Palmon has been talking in the past with Gomamon about who she likes. No that can't be it!'_

A sudden dread came over me as I finally figured out what Gomamon meant…

__

'OH NO! Did he mean Gabumon and… me?'

"…"

__

Jyou's voice… "Sora?"

Sora's voice… "Yeah, Jyou?"

__

Jyou… "Does this by any chance involve any of you giving _Taichi_ a hairpin, huh?

__

Sora laughs… "Oh jeez… No, it's nothing like that!"

"Then what-"

__

"HEY!"

A sudden loud voice interrupted Sora and Jyou's conversation, not to mention my nagging thoughts!

"OVER THERE, NEAR THE _LOCAL GRINDS DINER_ WINDOW, BEHIND THE HEDGES."

"LOOK! THAT KID WITH THE _WEIRD FURRY HAT_ AND BLUE COAT!

"_HE HAS THE YELLOW DINO DOLL!_"

"_AFTER HIM!_"

__

"COME BACK HERE!"

Jyou looked out the window of the diner to see what was happening outside. His eyes then widened. "Hey! Isn't that…" Jyou asked.

Sora and I soon managed to peer outside the diner window to see what was happening. There was a nicely trimmed hedge wall ninety centimeters (90 cm) high surrounding the diner. I scanned the area and saw what Jyou had spotted earlier. A mob of twenty or more Humans was chasing these two retreating figures. I did not know what exactly was going on but the two figures looked familiar. One of them looked like a boy in a blue coat with a big fury hat with a blue trim on his head. The other figure was short with golden-

I gasped. A real sickening feeling was in my stomach. I could tell that Sora wasn't so well either.

"Taichi?"

"Agumon?"

****

To be continued…


	3. There Arose Such a Clatter… - (Gomamon's...

****

Okay… Because _FanFiciton.Net_ never ceases to amaze me, all the formatting of this chapter will be BUTCHERED way beyond my control! It will not look like any of my previous work! EVEN MY PREVIOUS WORK HAS BEEN ALTERED WITHOUT MY CONSENT! This story, as well as everything else I have submitted to FF.net, is NOT being presented as I, the Author, had intended. In other words…

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MODIFIED  
FROM ITS ORIGINAL VERSION.

IT WAS FORMATTED TO FIT YOUR SCREEN!

SQUEEZE CREDITS AND EVERYTHING!

****

Author's Note: This story takes place in Season 02 during the Christmas episode. THERE IS NO _ANTI-COUPLING_ IN THIS STORY AND NO CANON ONES EITHER! This is just how several Digimon feel for one another. I will be using a mismatch of Japanese and English character names and other related words. There is a reference of _Silicon Heaven_ that I saw used in this classic BBC sci-fi/comedy series called _Red Dwarf_. **As usual: Really goofy dialogue, poor vocabulary, poor spelling, poor grammar, poor verb tense, bad clichés, and all that. THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

****

Important Note: The following story was inspired by many of my favorite authors. If there is any resemblance to anyone else's work, I apologize. KEEP IN MIND THAT I WILL BE USING DIFFERENT ALTERNATING DIGIMON POV'S FOR EACH CHAPTER. Some of you may be disappointed to actually read what is going on in Gomamon's mind. In my story, he is much more than just a trickster at heart. **HE WILL ALSO BE MISPRONOUNCING AND USING THE WRONG WORDS TO DESCRIBE THINGS! Besides being possible spelling errors, it is all intentional of how mismatched Gomamon's knowledge of the Human World is.**

****

Just as a reminder: Just because two Digimon fall in love DOES NOT _necessarily_ mean their respective Human partners have to fall in love too! Nor does it happen the other way. Just because two DigiDestined have feelings for each other DOES NOT necessarily mean their respective Digimon partners have to share the same feelings for each other!

The following are a few chosen terms used to describe Digimon relationships just to clear up any confusion that would happen during the entire Poinsettia series. Of course there is nothing explicit! There is still that huge difference between Human and Digimon biology that are never fully explained. These terms I made up and even they don't make much sense to me! They are just the _closest Human definition_ of each Digimon term with still some discrepancies. These terms are controversial, but all of it has been fictionalized. You can skip the following blue section if your want Gomamon to just talk way over your head.

****

DIGIMON Term

****

Closest Human Definition

****

Sex (tentative)

__

Programming within all Digimon that determines the male, female, or "other" attribute without any such visible or physical biological differences compared to Humans.

This "diversity" program is installed and encoded during Digi-Egg format from the Recycle and cannot be rewritten or bypassed. It is part of the write-protective biology clusters of all Digimon.

How or why this program is active or installed is not known. This program phenomenon is believed to be randomly determined. Some Digimon Scholars say it measures the overall affection capacity of **inter-phase compatibility**. Some say it is the overall ratio of a Digimon's "masculinity" and "femininity" behavioral balance.

Not to be defined as "gender."

MORE DATA IS NEEDED.

****

Inter-phase (also _phasic_) compatibility

__

Digimon's "sexual" orientation. "Mate" attraction program matrix and/or subroutines system. DEFAULT SET.

Commonly believed to be part of a Digimon's **affection "program,"** it is not yet widely accepted by Digimon Scholars. Still, further information is needed for research. Does not necessarily refer to the actual mating or procreation process.

Like with the **sex** of a Digimon, a Digimon's **inter-phase compatibility system** is installed and encoded during Digi-Egg format from the **Recycle** and cannot be rewritten or bypassed. However, it does appear to have partial write-protection. Still, if the default settings are tampered at any level, possible errors will infect all Digimon's functions.

****

Serial polarity

__

A common **inter-phase compatibility** setting. "Mate" attraction to Digimon of the opposite **sex** (i.e. closest Human equivalent: heterosexuality).

****

Singular parallel

__

Another common **inter-phase compatibility** setting. "Mate" attraction to Digimon of the same **sex** (i.e. closest Human equivalent: homosexuality).

****

Binary parallel

__

Another common **inter-phase compatibility** setting. "Mate" attraction to both Digimon **sexes** (i.e. closest Human equivalent: bisexuality).

****

Backward compatible

__

ERROR. Found 0 results.

Obscure term used by Tentomon.

PLEASE UPDATE SEARCH-ENGINE AND TRY AGAIN.

****

Recycle, the

__

Common knowledge of the Digimon process of "procreation." The "life" energy released by one or more "parent" Digimon by death or by choice to form a new "offspring" within the ever-present matrix known as the Recycle. From that, a new Digimon is born in Dig-Egg format.

This process applies to all Digimon of various settings of **inter-phasic compatibility**. It is not restricted to Digimon of different type, attribute, or digivolution. However, a majority of Primary Villages does not allow any mix of primarily type and attribute. See link to **Purity Control**.

FILE STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION.

****

Purity Control

__

A mass movement set forth by the Digimon Elders of old. It was the assurance of maintaining pure Digimon offspring to be identical to that of the parent:

"There shall be no mixing of Digimon of various types, attributes, and digivolution. All offspring born by the result of mixing shall be put to death into the Recycle. The parent Digimon responsible will be tried and also be put to death into the Recycle."

~ ELDER LAW 7 ver 1.0

This movement has been going on before the arrival of the Generation Zero DigiDestined.

However, the last surviving Digimon Elder, Gennai, and his Clone Fellowship have rebelled against this archaic movement. Being the last of the Elders, Gennai believed the prosperity of the Digital World should have no restriction. The Digital World must strive in diversity, thus being that of, in Human equivalence, life. Life being the true purity.

The Digimentals were the stepping stone in achieving "infinite diversity" within the confines of the Chosen. Still, there is some reluctance to seek a relationship outside a Digimon's respective form.

****

This story takes place during the Holiday Season of 02. Gomamon's POV.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon… not even a Limited Edition Dimension Monster! All Digimon songs and translations were provided by Megchan's Digimon Senkai (http://www.megchan.com/digimon/). _"A Little Light of Love"_ lyrics written by Eric Serra.

****

Poinsettia: There Arose Such a Clatter…

by Mimi, Myself, & Iz.

__

Hoshi ni negai WOOOH-OOOOOOHHH…  
kaze ni puraiDOOHHH…  
noseta toKIIII…

Kyou ga kesenai  
asu ga  
mieru YOOOH-OOOOHHH-OH!…  
kitto NEEEEEEEEHHH...

__

When I wish on a star,  
with my pride  
on the wind.

I'll surely be able to see a  
tomorrow that can't be  
erased  
by today...

Excerpts from the song **_I Wish_**

Original song by **_Tonosama Gekomon_**  
1999 Version arranged by **Mimi Tachikawa**

From the karaoke disc **_"Shogun" Gekomon's Greatest Hits_**  
A forgotten (for a reason) duet recording by **Agumon** & **Gomamon**

~~~

****

Tokyo, Japan  
Nerima Shopping Center

A Vaccine Digital Monster… Gomamon

__

'G and P.'

It was fun needling Piyomon like that. For once, I am finally able to play the trickster once again. Now that Jyou has matured enough to be somewhat immune to my playful cynical self, I still could make my fellow Digimon sweat! HA! Being the jester and fool, I watch my fellow Chosen Digimon become fools in love.

__

'Now what to do now to make this even more fun?'

__

Play a game of web ring toss with Gabumon's horn?

__

Too stupid… even for them!

__

How about… try to give Gabumon even more weird Abacus tattoos?

__

That would take awhile. Plus, I am sure to get caught before I even start!

Scratch that!

__

Give Piyomon Abacus tattoos?

__

Same thing. I might get caught!

__

Put a ball and chain on Piyomon's ankle bracelet?

__

Too much work for me to do all that lifting in the first place…

__

Have Piyomon steal Gabumon's fur?

__

That would work…

__

Dye his fur pink?

__

That would work too…

__

Or how about…

__

Nah! I already put itching powder in his fur before…

Been there, done that!

__

Hmmmm…

or best yet…

__

Secretly put T-shirts on both of them while they were asleep!

T-shirts that say…

__

"We're GAP Kids!"

__

"And all we got from that was this  
_STUPID T-SHIRT!"_

__

'SWEET!'

Take a few pictures with a camera! Great! Love it! I could use Jyou's computer and printing device to pull this whole thing off. I think Jyou has some leftover small undershirts that don't fit him that I could use. I could print out my own shirts using a little transfer kit I found in Shin's computer station! Pictures could be taken! Copies made! Post it all over the Internet!

Well, maybe not to that extreme! With all of this gift-giving holiday season that has these Humans in a frenzy, this would be perfect! I could play this Santa Clause! I need help with air transportation though. Kabuterimon comes to mind. If it doesn't work out with the sneaking in part, I could still just give the shirts to Gabumon and Piyomon in nicely wrapped boxes as gifts. I must make sure they open it in front the rest of our friends! That would be a riot! This whole situation is so devious! Digimon falling in love, acting goofy like Humans will always amuse me! Who would have thought I, Gomamon, Submariner Trickster _Extraordinaire_, would have a ringside seat of watching actual Digimon going through these goofy acts of courtship. With little old me to make it fun!

You must understand of course that this was by no means sabotage! My intentions were not to ruin their newfound relationship at all. I _WANT_ to make sure they do love each other! I can play on their reluctance to express their true feelings for the other! At least I don't have to worry about this role Humans call _matchmaker_. My role in this would be totally different! I guess I do know something about love after all! Well… I still have to experience it myself though. I just know enough to pull this off!

I for once haven't felt love like the rest of my friends. Romantic love to be precise. The purest of all compassion… Love. I guess I can love. It hasn't struck me head on as the rest, even with Jyou being _heels over head_ with the Child of Purity. I know for sure that I am of _serial polarity_, to be in intimate relationships with Digimon of the opposite _inter-phase_ compatibility. However, I haven't even been involved in anything to prove my _inter-phasic_ preference or otherwise. I do find Palmon and Piyomon very attractive female Digimon, but I knew I would never have a chance to… _engage_… in a relationship as my fellow Digimon have. I've always known that Palmon deserved someone special other than me. Agumon was the luckiest Digimon to have… _wooed_ her.

As for the other Chosen females… Gatomon still scares the poop out of me in all of her digivolved forms. I sense she is _singular_ or perhaps a bit of _binary parallel_ orientation and modulation, programmed with the capability of _boy_ as well as _girl_ Digimon _inter-phase_ compatibility. But the way I see it, by the way she acts, she is _singular_. I have the sinking feeling she hates male Digimon. But that can't be true. She jogressed well with Hawkmon to become Silphymon! Of course there is another side to that. Hawkmon too is _singular parallel!_ The major difference is that their _inter-phasic compatibility_ was complete opposites! Gatomon may like only girl Digimon, while Hawkmon likes boys!

__

'HA!'

I guess it does not matter how any Digimon are programmed when it comes to jogress digivolution. Gatomon and Hawkmon seem to understand their differences and are both good friends as well as fighting partners both separate and jogressed. To tell the truth, the sex of the jogressed Digimon, Silphymon, was something I can't tell for sure. Maybe that's what happens when these two _singular parallel_ Digimon get fused like that. Gatomon hasn't said anything if she was romantically in love with anyone. But Hawkmon sometimes inadvertently hinted whom he likes! Unfortunately that _featherbrain_ was too shy to come clean about it!

Still, back with Gatomon… The only other male Digimon she hangs around with was the ever so young Patamon. I guess because he was just young for his Rookie form. Or perhaps my theories of Patamon were true. The _Rookie_ form of Patamon was SEXLESS! Only during _his_…

__

'His? It? I think it is easier being his… Or is it her?'

Oh well… In _his_ Champion form as Angemon, he undergoes what I heard as celibacy… celibate… or abstinence from something. Probably because not only does he gain the level of maturity, he also changed his sex! …or gained one! To put it simply, as an Angelic being, he is NOT interested in falling in love. For Gatomon it was a whole different story. Her Angelic form is her _Ultimate_. Still, I don't think she undergoes abstinence to begin with. Her attitude was just the same as her Champion form. I heard Jyou called her Ultimate form a bit too revealing to be anything associated with angels. She's just as bad as LadyDevimon. I think Gatomon is just… or wants to be the _dominant_ one. I guess because of her torment under VamDemon and also her being digivolved to Champion naturally. I don't think anything could change that. So much for my _Angemon and Angewomon Together Forever_ theory.

Like I mentioned before, I do see and somehow understand some stuff of love to formulate my plans of getting Gabumon and Piyomon in a lover's bind. For myself, I guess I did my best to ignore falling in love completely, especially since I had Jyou to kid around. I shunned it all my life, thinking it was all nonsense. Without all the fighting and death, fun and play was my pride and joy in life. Maybe my responsibility and respect for Jyou as a companion and charge would be an example of love, but not as something romantic. My affection for him was different. More like compassion. Even being with Jyou all this time as his love for Mimi has grown over the years, hasn't fazed me much. I wondered if I would find that special someone. That would change a lot of things. Is it a need to find love? Is it something unavoidable? I have been in existence for many Digital years, yet everything about me was the same when I was just a Fresh Digimon.

__

'Same old me… Same old me… Same old fun loving me…'

Now sadness fills my heart…

I finally realized that…

__

'I haven't changed at all.'

__

'Jyou changed, but not I'

My empty life now flashes before my eyes…

__

'NO!'

I fought my tears…

__

'Never! Don't say it was empty!'

__

'Don't cry!'

__

…think of the present…

__

…think of the present…

__

…think of the present…

__

…Gabumon and Piyomon…

__

…I smile again…

__

'Take a deep breath…'

It was all strange. Us original Chosen Digimon were of Natural Born, we experienced Human emotions by our exposure to the DigiDestined. We were selected by the last will of the Elders to be the Chosen Digimon of Generation Zero Seven. Our incubation was monitored and conjoined with the powers of the eight surviving Crests. However, for the Digimentals, they were born from a special fusion. Chosen by whom I don't know. The Elders are all long gone. Maybe it was Gennai! He has been revealed to have access to an old Factory Village where we were formatted. Well, our new Digimental friends were uniquely programmed species of various Digimon matrixes from the Recycle. They probably had matrixes from previous Generations of Chosen. They were born one of a kind if you will. They were the new evolution in Digimon with direct jogress abilities. Of course, that does not mean that they are any different from us. They act the same about Human emotions. V-mon and Armadimon I could tell. They might have had past experiences with Human emotions of the past DigiDestined and Chosen Digimon from the generations before us.

Now every Chosen Digimon was aware of how much Human emotions have effected us. On top of that, we have this ability to determine the exact sex of each Digimon, a concept unheard of before and still sketchy to understand completely. It was only when Jyou and the rest of Generation Zero Seven first arrived. Also we understood our own preference to these sexes, or our _inter-phase compatibility._ It seemed that after the last reformation of the Digital World, all Digimon now, not just us anymore, have gained this knowledge of both sex and preference. I often wondered if it was all caused by Generation Zero Seven's sacrifice of their inner crests to reform the Digital World. Maybe…

We also have this strange ability to… _dream!_ Yes, dream! It was still an unexplained phenomenon that occurs in any intelligent being's subconscious. So many theories explaining about it in the Human World, each theory held some validity. To them dreaming during sleep was routine, but to us it was very special! What I dream about? Some I can't remember well when I wake up. Most of those turned out to be bad dreams, nightmares. Still I love the good dreams I had. One I remembered clearly was me exploring the underwater City of Abacus. Another would be me digivolving to my Mega form. I just wished I remembered exactly what it was. Another dream was about me for once NOT being the convenient _living boat_ for the group! Also, I vaguely remember these numerous dreams I had of Palmon wearing that princess dress she wore long ago-

__

'Uh… Okay… let's get back to the subject…'

I believed all of this was caused when we were able to cross from the Digital World to the Human world. According to Koushiro and Tentomon, beings living in the Digital were just that, digital. Even when our Human partners came to our world, they have become digital as well. When we crossed over, our Human partners reverted back to their organic form. Along with them, we Digimon have gained some sort of organic element when we first arrived in the Human World. A DNA encoding of various proteins and other fibers as Tentomon had explained. We became partly organic, not just pieces of data anymore! There was a time I noticed when I was injured after being exposed to the Human world, I… I bled! It wasn't the usual data gash I was accustomed to. I mean it was still viable data escaping the wound if it was not too serious, but now it took on a new appearance. This was true to the others that suffered injury. We now bled this red substance like Humans! Like with the understanding of emotions, attractions, such, it is not just we Chosen anymore, it was all Digimon! My suspicions were correct when Gatomon spoke of VamDemon actually feeding upon and loving the taste of Human blood instead of Digimon data!

Since back then, I often wondered what else we gained. I guessed my wonderment has been answered now. Our original emotion programming has been intertwined with Human ones. It was not that we experienced newer types of emotions, it's just that the ones we already have are felt even stronger and was more significant!

__

'Right back then when I was sad that I did not change, I almost cried! I never cried… for something like that. Have I bottled it up so long and hard that it hurts so much now?'

Well, enough about this astral psycho babble… This little revelation of Piyomon liking Gabumon was what's important now. And also that bond forming with Agumon and Palmon was turning out to be true, even if I still had doubts about it. Still, I watched Palmon and Agumon work a lot together in the past. Such awkward coupling has presented themselves within the Chosen. As for the others, I came to realize that Gatomon hates any male Digimon that is older than her or has any _serial polarity_ attraction to her. I don't even want to know whom Tentomon likes. He probably would bore anyone any ways, since he absentmindedly takes any normal conversation and turn it into machine language. He'll put you to sleep eventually.

I know for certain that Armadimon has his heart set on a certain non-Chosen female Digimon. A sea-dwelling Digimon named as Seahomon. I believe to have seen this Digimon as well the same time near the Corel Offshore Drilling Platform. It was strange. This Digimon appeared to be Digimental armored, but that was not possible because of my current knowledge of Digimentals being something quite newly introduced into the Digital World. Still, I knew that some of my friend Rukamon liked Armadimon in his armored form as Submarimon. Unfortunately, Chimeramon has deleted them all long ago.

Well, V-mon seemed to have drawn a lot of other admirers. Some of them did include Palmon, but… well… never mind. Forget I even mentioned that. I have seen some wild female Digimon that admire his winning personality and charm. Of course V-mon have gained a huge _crush club_ from the _male_ Digimon populous as well, even though V-mon is somewhat _serial polarity!_ Need I mention his admirers included Wormmon? Also, in the past subject of Hawkmon, he inadvertently hinted liking this one particular male Digimon! I guess you figured it out by now that it is V-mon that Hawkmon likes! HA! However, V-mon fails to notice any of this. Nor does he realize that Gatomon is mostly _singular parallel_ orientation and modulation, yet he still tries to get her to notice him! That fool! I can't put the blame on him though. I just wished Gatomon would just admit to him that she does not like him… _that way_.

Hey… Maybe I am wrong about Gatomon being _singular parallel_. Rumor has been circling around Tentomon, Agumon, and myself that she had some sort of relationship with PicoDevimon! HA! That rumor was actually _my doing_ to rouse little old gullible Tentomon and Agumon. Not that I had anything to prove or disprove it. Never did I consider doing a rumor surrounding a possible VamDemon relationship. That wouldn't be right at all. I've heard from Hawkmon himself that she has had these frequent nightmares about him. I feared like the others of the trauma she suffered and how vile VamDemon could be. I am not the person to reopen old wounds.

Still PicoDevimon was a different story. Gatomon freely tells old stories about him as well as Wizarmon. Gatomon and PicoDevimon seemed to have gotten along well before VamDemon came along. It was strange considering he was really a big jerk to the rest of us, especially when he told vicious lies to young Takeru. Nothing we know of that Wizarmon fellow. Perhaps there was some deep dark secret in that _relationship_ as well. I'll think of another wild yet playful rumor to spread about Gatomon and PicoDevimon. I hope I don't get caught! She'll turn me into a brand new Gabumon suit for sure!

__

'Love… love… love… G A P!'

I would have thought all of this amusing until I saw Agumon at that Local Grinds diner. I saw that look on his face! That look he gave directly at me! Jealousy! I still can't believe that Mon! He still has feelings for Piyomon! And for him to think _I_ was hitting on Piyomon now! What a jerk! Wasn't Palmon enough? It appeared true that he does flirt a lot, especially with wild Digimon! I've seen him actually flirting innocently with Mimi in the past! Luckily Mimi, especially Taichi, was not yet mature in Human years to understand what Agumon was trying to pull. I don't think his problem was a Human quality that rubbed off on him, he was always like that! But these days, he was doing this arrogant routine with his closest friends now! Does he think that all females, Digimon, Human, or other, in existence are his and only his? If he breaks Palmon's heart, I'll use _Marching Fishes_ to swim right up his…

__

'What am I saying?'

__

'Why did I think that?'

__

'Jealous… Was I jealous as well?'

Jealousy… Where did that come from? Now I remembered. Jyou had these rushes of jealousy of the Child of Knowledge long ago during the battles from Devimon to the Dark Masters tyranny. Can you imagine that? The once old dorky Jyou got these jealous fits with Koushiro because of the apparent attention Mimi gave Koushiro! I am sure he changed a lot since Mimi returns his affections. Plus, Koushiro seemed to be backing up Mimi and Jyou's relationship! All that jealous hoopla in the past… I am glad Jyou changed for the better. I hate to see him at his maturity being overcome with childish jealousy! Did Jyou's jealous fits finally rubbed off on me now? I guess my bright outlook on life cushioned it from me. Thank Jiji and Baba I didn't become a klutzy hypochondriac dork!

__

'Well, enough about this jealous bit! Now where was I? Oh yes! Palmon.'

I guess I do have feelings for her, but only in the sense of being protective of her. I feel like… a brother to her. Humans referred to it like that. Like the secret vow I made during the Dark Masters exodus. I would never let anyone or anything ever harm her. I remembered the time our Human friends chose to be in the exodus. Jyou and I ended up with Mimi and Palmon. As if we were seemingly wandering around the outskirts of Spiral Mountain, we found new friends and allies, and former foes. It's amazing what toilet paper can do. Well, besides that, all the death and sadness around us… I never would have thought that Palmon could have survived through all that, much less her delicate partner, the Child of Purity, Mimi for that matter. I was wrong. I understood why Mimi and Palmon were the Chosen Ones of Purity. It was that strength of a purest heart, body, mind, and soul that could endure even the most hardships being physical and spiritually. So true, for Palmon and Mimi.

Those things I had felt as I remembered. All those numerous times I slept with Palmon during the Dark Masters Exodus…

__

'HA! I know what you are thinking… like a Human!'

It was nothing really! It was the time we had to keep our selves hidden, so our fire had to stay low during nights. Meramon gave us some warmth for the entire group. Jyou had to snuggle with Mimi with us together. It just so happens I end up being close to Palmon, very close! Keeping her warm. Snuggling up with Ogremon wouldn't be so pleasant any ways. I sort of kept the Gekomon and Otamamon from getting close to Palmon. They never meant any harm to her of course. Sort of like continuing treating her with the Digimon Princess routine. I just wanted to be with her… to be faithful to her… for her to have faith in me.

__

'I was so close I could almost feel her soul-'

A sudden rush of blood came to my face. _'Ugh… Am I blushing?'_ I mentally slapped myself. _'Ridiculous!'_

Let me continue on…

I don't think I felt anything like what Agumon, Piyomon, or V-mon to name a few would describe as a swelling rush of emotions.

__

'Oh and another thing… That feeling I just felt just then… DOES NOT COUNT!'

Well… back to my theories…

I heard Tentomon refer to all of this mushy love stuff effecting us as _empathy subroutines_. Well, all I can say about Palmon was that she has and will always be my best Digimon friend. Maybe underlying that bond friendship could there be love. But was it all just an illusion of love.

~~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, Postal Service Satellite  
Present thoughts…

__

'Muteki na bataashi…'

__

Asonde iru toki mo ki ni kakaru yo  
Bukiyou na kimi no koto  
Nanika ni butsukatte urotaetari  
Naitetari shinai ka na?

Shinpai iranai sa nante  
Tsuyogatte kimi wa iu ka mo shirenai kedo

Muteki na bataashi de itsu datte tondeku yo  
Kimi ga pinchi no toki ni wa  
Dakara nanimo ka mo wo kakaekomisuginaide  
Kitto yakusoku da yo!!

Ohirune shite itemo yume ni miru yo  
Kimajime na kimi no koto  
Yotei wa mitei demo hetchara sa tte  
Ittara okorareru kedo

Dareka ga shiita reeru nante  
Hazureta mon kachi bouken ni dekakeyou

Muteki na bataashi de doko datte tondeku yo  
Moshimo maigo ni nattara  
Dakara kimi wa kimi no michi wo tada yukeba ii  
Kitto daijoubu sa!!

Muteki na bataashi de nan datte koeteku yo  
Kimi ga pinchi no toki ni wa  
Dakara oira no koto dare yori mo shinjitete  
Kitto yakusoku da yo!!

__

Even when we're playing I'm anxious  
Because you're so clumsy  
Might you bump into something, get flustered  
And start crying?

Even though you might try to bluff it  
And tell me I don't need to worry

With my invincible flutter kick,  
I'll dash to your side  
Anytime you're in a pinch  
So try not to take too much on yourself  
I promise you!!

Even when I'm napping,  
I see you in my dreams  
You're so sincere and serious  
Although you get mad  
if I say it doesn't bother me  
That I haven't made any plans

The first one to get off the rail  
that someone else laid down  
Is the winner, let's go off on an adventure

With my invincible flutter kick,  
I'll dash to your side  
Anywhere you might be lost  
So you should just follow your own path  
I promise you!!

With my invincible flutter kick,  
I can conquer anything  
Whenever you're in a pinch  
So just believe in me, more than anyone else  
I promise you!

I always had that song in my head. It was a song I made for my sole commitment I give to Jyou. Although I often think it would be better suited if it were to be for someone else. I got the music part down, just these lyrics I wanted to be more meaningful. It started off as a poem, but I never got around in completing it.

__

'The things I think of when I have been stuffed in Jyou's shopping bag for what seemed like hours.'

HA! You never knew I could write songs, did ya? Well, not that I would want to let both worlds hear my beautiful singing voice!

__

Hoshi ni negai WOOOH-OOOOOOHHH…  
kaze ni puraiDOOHHH…  
noseta-

__

DA-DING…

DA-DING…

DING…

'What the…?'

__

DA-DING…

DA-DING…

DING…

DA-DING…

DA-DING…

It sounded like a bell ringing. Never stopping once… a constant ringing. My head started to ache. Not only was it constant, it was getting louder and louder and annoying and annoying! I peered at the opening of the shopping bag where I could see Jyou's face… from the chin up. I asked, "Jyou? Where are we going? What is that racket?"

Without turning to me, he just answered. "Just something to do."

__

DA-DING…

DA-DING…

DING…

DA-DING…

DA-DING…

Judging from the ringing getting louder, we were getting closer and closer to the source of the ringing. I figured that anyone in his or her right mind would avoid such noise! I carefully popped my head out of the bag to see where and what was causing that ringing. To my surprise, it was the costumed Human known to be Santa Claus. He had the red coat and overalls, matching hat, usual black boots, beard… Wait a minute! This Santa's beard seemed to be growing twenty millimeters from were Humans usually have facial hair. The beard was fake! A _much too white to be real_ kind of fake. This person was too poorly dressed to be the Santa Claus as well. This was not the Santa that was here in the afternoon taking pictures with children on his throne. I came to the conclusion that this was one of the Santa Clones I have seen throughout the mall. This one was different though. The Santa Clone had a kettle this time, plus a very… very… very… very… _large_ bell! That would explain the irritation in my ears.

I ducked my head back in the bag, hoping it would muffle the ringing. Through it all, I managed to say to Jyou, "Can we avoid that guy, Jyou! He is not that good playing that instrument. He has bad rhythm also."

"It's important," Jyou replied.

"Whatever Jyou."

We walked closer to this Santa Clone…

__

DA-DING…

DING…

DA-DING…

DA-DING…

DING…

Okay… I am not sure what this Santa Clone's problem was. That stupid bell of his was driving me nuts! He never stops! He just wants attention!

"What the hell does he think he is?" I managed to groan under the noise.

"Now now… watch your language," Jyou replied.

I don't think the Santa Clone noticed us having a conversation, thanks to his bell. I peeked out of the bag again to see Jyou place a few bills and coins into the Santa Clone's red kettle. Amazingly the Santa Clone stopped his ringing. Unfortunately the ringing still continued in my head!

"Thank you, sir. Merry Christmas!" the _Hearing-Impaired Santa Clone whose Job is to make the Whole World Ring with Joy_ said.

"You too. Merry Christmas!" Jyou replied as he stuffed his wallet back into his pant pocket.

As my hearing felt better, I tried to listen to their brief exchange of words they had earlier. Nothing else was said. Well, I began to enjoy the softer ambient noise now. The Santa Clone looked away from Jyou and…

__

DA-DING…

DING…

DA-DING…

DING…

DING…

__

"ARGH!" I cried, not caring if anyone else could hear me… not like they could hear anything else around this guy. If my suspicions were correct, only this guy alone was blessed with the courtesy to have provided only himself earplugs!

Understanding these Human ceremonial practices was something that was ongoing for me. Spirit of giving, Jyou said to me. That was true for Jyou I guess. He always cared for anyone other than himself. His dream of becoming a doctor was never bleak like before. He would care for those that need help regardless even if they would be his enemy out to take his life. To protect life as well as his art… errrr… That… _hypocrite's oath_ he said. Or was it _Hippocratic?_ Something to do with _hippos_ or whatever. To add to that, Jyou was more independent now, more than his brothers. I often felt that he no longer needs me anymore for I haven't changed one bit. He still loves me just the same. Nothing could set us apart. Maybe I should never look down on myself for still being the same. Maybe there were changes in me I haven't actually realized yet. I am still young!

Of course this thing with Jyou and Mimi. There's that love thing again.

I can remember this story that Jyou told me that Mimi got really angry with him. It wasn't really all Jyou's fault. It was about three Human years ago or seven hundred fifty two digital years during the _Digital Gaia_, the day before the _Rising of the Deboramon Web_. Jyou did not know this, but Mimi had gone to the United Sectors, or was it States, to a place called Hawaii. It was a week long vacation for her. Jyou did not get immediate word on it since he had to board at the Junior University. For some odd reason, Mimi contacted only Taichi at the time. Maybe her leaving was on short notice. Well, before Jyou left for another seminar to further his studies, he gave Mimi a heart shaped box of chocolates! It was during the morning in hopes of surprising her, not realizing that she was gone far away and would be gone for a long time. He was too blind by love to even realize the stuffed mail slots of unread unopened mail!

Now this box of candy sat there for awhile. Well, you know what happens when you leave sweets with semi-reliable shrink-wrapping in the open like that? I think you got the idea. When Mimi and her family got back, she gave Jyou a scolding when she saw the once lovely gift. I don't blame her though. How would anyone take it if they got crawly vermin infested heart-shaped box of stale half vermin eaten chocolates!

"There's Koushiro!"

"Huh?" I asked, as I awoke from my thoughts of candy. I looked around and sure enough it was Koushiro that just exited a transportation bus. He was carrying a backpack of sorts slung over his back. It was quite larger compared to his usual laptop case. Like the rest of the Humans, he was dressed warmly with a coat and scarf. Being the typical person that he was, Koushiro overall attire was predominately green in color with bits of orange.

"Strange… Miyako's not with him?" Jyou then said.

He was right, I was expecting Miyako to join us as well. "Ken's party must be something!" I commented, and then added, "…to drive Koushiro away."

Jyou ignored me and said, "Looks like he just got here for the concert! I hope he doesn't run into that Dimension Monster fiasco."

I stayed quiet. Koushiro probably would leave Tentomon home. However, like the rest of us, we were inseparable. It wouldn't hurt to at least try inviting that big bug here. From what I heard from Agumon, Tentomon was in fact the Master of Disguise. I have doubts on that. The crowd would still notice him stick out like a sore opposable thumb. Still, from a Dimension Monster point of view, Tentomon shouldn't be as popular as cute and cuddly me! I don't see Tentomon at the moment. I guess he didn't come. Koushiro thought it wise not to bring him… Unless, that bag he is carrying…

__

'Motimon?'

That would make a lot of sense. He, like most others, was smaller in his In-Training form and would be easier to be hidden. Unlike me, I was just as big as Pukamon! And pretending to be a floating balloon animal would be down right degrading! Jyou and I were about to catch up with Koushiro and, if all is possible, Motimon. However, Koushiro must have had something else to do since he was going in the opposite direction of where the concert was supposed to be.

"Maybe he wanted to do some last-minute shopping," Jyou speculated.

I noticed Koushiro was heading for the same Arakawa Jewelry store that Jyou went to get Mimi's gift. Maybe something for Miyako!

Great, another annoying reminder regarding love…

I am not sure what happens during or perhaps _after_ love. I heard Jyou said _procreation_ was a possibility but not inevitable_._ I don't see how though. We do not _procreate_ like Human's do… Well, not in _organic fluids_ sort of sense. And all that close Human physical… er… repetitious… leaky… extraneous… direct interfacing… I/O contact it takes to get that far? Yuck! Forget it! For us it is a moment in time of fulfillment in which a Digimon would contribute his or her final energy, pure life giving data, into the Recycle.

Still, my thoughts dwell on the soul, the soul of a Digimon. Energy from a physical being is one thing, but the soul. Jyou joked about it, calling it _Silicon Heaven_. Is there such a place, or do we go through the Recycle? Our souls would live in another form. Many of our Digimon religions, all diverse in many ways, still dwell on similar possibilities of a _Silicon Heaven_. With every different religious sects there are many different names for such a place. Among all of us Chosen, only Tentomon does not believe in _Silicon Heaven,_ nor does he believe in the soul of a Digimon. Everything was just _one's_ and _zero's_ to him. I respected him for that, but only that. Like I respected those of many faiths, I also respected those that turn away from it for the sake of logic. To me, that belief in only logic was a faith in itself. I wouldn't push Tentomon in believing it like that either. Everyone's entitled to his or her beliefs, despite how diverse anyone's beliefs may be.

Apocalymon proved one thing to me… There is a place of damnation for Digimon! There is no corruption, just fragmentation of lost souls. Doomed never to be whole or complete. Scattered with others until they take shape. Neither good nor evil dwells there in that darkness. Pain? Fear? Anger? Emotions have no meaning there unless they take on a shape of their own. They were nothing, just shadows. Lost in a realm of purgatory. I won't call it _Silicon Hell, Hell_ being one of the Human names for such a place. All our Digimon faiths have no name for it! Not like they believed it does not exist. It shouldn't have a name. It is a place of _non-existence_.

There are times that I questioned in the belief in Heaven or that other place. The last time I saw Wizarmon caused me to have such doubts. What happened to him? Was that his soul we all witnessed? It appeared his access to the Recycle was denied! But the Recycle was also present in the Human World. Was he trapped between the organic and digital? His soul will never reach Silicon Heaven? Or perhaps what has happened was that he was in some place of damnation! No! That can't be right! It was just hard to believe in anything anymore.

And this place Hikari and Ken called the Dark Ocean… another unexplained phenomena that appeared to have seeped into both our world and the Human world. Gatomon, Wormmon and Hawkmon's description of it was still a bit confusing to me. All they do know was that it has caused deep emotional scars to Hikari. Perhaps also, as I understood Gatomon correctly, Hikari was also physically… scarred… as well by those dark digital beings there. Hikari does not want to talk about it. Gatomon is not sure what really went on. Case closed. Yet the nightmares continue for her. For Ken, the once Digimon Kaiser, the Dark Ocean seemed to have reopened such scars. It seemed that this Dark Ocean was what caused Ken to be turned into the Kaiser. Now it has its sights on Hikari! They seem fine now, but Gatomon fears it would haunt them again. It was just one of the many more strange happenings that continue to plague all of us.

After all the battles we Chosen have fought, never could we find any peace! All that bullmon-shit about Destiny Stones, or was it Holy Stones? Or were they supposed to be _Cores?_ Whatever… And that Qinglongmon, the Holy Dragon Digimon of the East… Who does he think he is! He acted and sounded like he was the reincarnation of the Dual Digimon Philosophers, Jiji and Baba! But his words are all wrong! Weird! And I still don't believe in everything that Qinglongmon said. Some of it I didn't understand or cared to understand. Another realm beyond Silicon Heaven and purgatory would emerge. A new battle will be fought that would reveal our true meaning of existence. All a bunch of bullmon-shit! I would rather be spending the rest of my existence searching for the Lost Continent of Abacus. Or perhaps trek through the battle scorched wastelands of the Continent of Folder.

__

'Our existence… The Digital Monsters… What does it all mean?'

Still, from what Hawkmon told me, Sora's Father had a most interesting theory. Sora's Father is a _universe_ or something _pro-wrestler_ that studies various folklore of his world with the assistance of Jyou's other older brother Shuu. Even for a Human, that _universe pro-wrestler_ Mr. Takenouchi gave a _spiritual_ sense to our existence between worlds. Before being digital, we were like these spirits that acted like guardians, haunters, or tricksters for that matter. We embodied objects of the Human world and later on our souls manifested themselves with computer data. That was a very interesting theory indeed! Much more interesting than Tentomon's theory of us being the "evolution in artificial intelligence." To him all Digimon were and still are "artificial life forms!" I can't believe him to even say that! It makes us seem so insignificant! Still, his beliefs would prove one certain aspect of our existence… we were created by Human beings!

__

'A tiny part of me wants to believe that… The rest does not…'

Perhaps Gennai could explain what was happening to us now. Why our Worlds are no longer defined by the boundaries that separate the Human World from the Digital World. The Dark Ocean… the Recycle… All of these were boundaries that defined us as Digimon apart from Humans. On the other hand, it was what these boundaries meant that makes both Humans and us not so different. And another thing… WHERE _WAS_ THAT OLD GEEZER? I always thought of him to be the descendant of the Jiji and Baba Philosophy. Yet, his purpose follows that of the infamous Digimon Elders. He was acting just like that, an overseer! But he is not really a Digimon Elder, is he? I hope not!

I sighed, seeing some humor in it all. Luckily we were never _Analog_ Monsters. Maybe all of this was an illusion. The whole meaning of life was an illusion. Believe in all of this was a waste of time.

I remembered someone saying to me when I first questioned the meaning of existence…

__

'All we can do is hold on to what we believe in our hearts.

No matter what we believe in

No matter how we believe

No matter what anyone says otherwise

Believe… believe in our hearts

That is when we find peace.

Faith…

No one could ever take that strength away.'

It made some sense. Not really some rhetorical nonsense but very comforting words for those that want to believe. That was what it was, solace in our beliefs. It was what Digimon and Humans share in that need for solace.

It was strange…

Gatomon was the one the said that to me.

~~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, East Square  
3 Minutes Later…

We decided to head towards the concert area again. Koushiro would no doubt meet us there. Ugh! This shopping bag was getting stuffier and stuffier. Even with my aquatic pressure respiratory system, I can't go on forever without breathing normally. I had to get some fresh air! I figured it was getting dark for anyone to see me, so I just tried to get my head out in the open. Feeling the cooler air in my face, I took a couple of breaths. After I am done, I would go back into that stuffy bag again for another ten to fifteen minutes without discomfort. If it were anyone else, suffocation was inevitable in less than a minute! Now I see why there were so many warnings on this shopping bag. They were pictures even! Warnings that stressed to children especially that these plastic bags are not to be used as playthings!

__

Inhale…

"Hey Jun!" Jyou yelled.

__

'Perfect…' I muttered in sarcasm. I took another deep breath of air to get my aquatic respiratory system in order. Well, actually I _gasped_ at yet another Human contact was about to get underway. I quickly plopped myself back into the bag.

"Ah, Kido Senpai! Hi!" a female voice greeted us. I figured this Human was _Jun_. Hold on there… _The_ Jun? Motomiya, Jun? I never met her… up close. I only know her mostly by what V-mon had told me about her. Well, I won't go into what he said about Jun, I am mostly interested about the conversation happening now. Too bad I couldn't see anything being coped up in this bag.

"I guess you are definitely here to stay for the Teen-Age Wolves concert!" Jun said.

I heard Jyou reply, "He is my friend. The less I could do than attend his first widely televised concert here."

Jun then said, "This is my friend Inoue, Momoe."

"H-hello," I heard different voice say. It was another Human female.

Jun continued, "Momoe, this is Kido, Jyou. Sort of an associate to my brother's friends and Yamato!"

Hmmm… there was a companion with Jun I did not notice before. I heard the one I distinguished as _Momoe_ say, "Kido… Are you… Wow! I haven't see you in a long time since our junior class visit to the Hokkaido Institute of Technology last Spring."

Jyou replied, "No, I am not Shuu. I am his younger brother, Jyou."

"Oh. A pleasure."

I felt the motions as if Jyou and Momoe were shaking hands. After that was done, I heard Jyou say, "Inoue… Miyako's sister right?"

__

"Hai," Momoe answered.

I managed to sneak a peak at the two Human females talking to Jyou. One matched V-mon's description of Motomiya Jun. I could see the resemblance to Daisuke. The other female was still new to me. Yet Jyou mentioned Miyako's sister. Momoe. She didn't look like Miyako even if she does wear framed lenses. Her hair was a nice dark chocolate brown, not the lavender color of _imax_ coral like Miyako's. She strangely had the same type of lens frames as Jyou was wearing. Unlike Miyako, Momoe was a quiet person. Her soft melodic voice did indicate some shyness.

"Yes. I guess we all have our brothers and sisters who know each other," Jyou said.

Momoe then replied, "Well, Miyako… she doesn't… We are not that close."

"Oh?"

"Well… She avoids us a lot now, my other younger Sister, my Brother, and myself. Well I… With me trying to be the big sister, it doesn't help either of us. When both our parents run our family store, I have been given the responsibility to watch over my Brother and Sisters. I haven't actually told her that I do care a lot for her. I listen to her problems and help as much I can, then she backs away again!" I sensed that ting of guilt, anger, and sadness in her voice. Hawkmon wasn't kidding about all of this.

"Momoe, if you don't want it to be brought up again. I don't think this is the place-"

"Is it that bad?" Jyou asked.

Jun answered, "Well, that's another reason why she is here… to get her mind off things."

"Well, if you feel it's none of my business we can talk about something else," Jyou said calmly.

"Well…" Jun started.

"It's okay. I do want to talk about it," Momoe said.

"Let's have a seat," said Jyou.

I felt like we were moving again. There was a slight thump and all was still. I guess we found a place for all of us to sit. Probably it was a bench. Then I felt myself being lifted and put on the side. I guess Jyou does not want me to be seen, even if I am in this bag.

"So, what happened?" Jyou asked.

Amazingly it was Jun that continued for Momoe, "She got into another nasty… er… just an argument with Miyako over this Christmas party happening very far from the other side of town. Tamachi district. I assured her it was a friend's house. Ichijouji, Ken. You know him too, right?"

Jyou replied, "Yes, I do. Really a great friend to your Brother, his friends, and of course Miyako."

Jun continued, "Well, her other Sister's meddling made it worse when she brought up Ken's widely televised disappearance. Her Brother got pissed about it stormed off to whom knows where. It finally got worse as Miyako revealed who was taking her there. And it wasn't really my brother." Jun stopped. "Maybe I shouldn't start. Sorry, Momoe. I think my mouth went off again."

I heard Momoe say, "No, Jun, it's okay. I just wanted to let out some way." Momoe continued the conversation. "I try to show her how responsible I can be. Well, Miyako is a very strong and responsible person, I know. I was kind of taking on my Mother's role. I think I over did it. I-I just don't want her to get into situations that even she can't handle."

"I see."

"Not that I am prying into her life, but she is still young." I heard Momoe let out a sigh. "And when I found out the hard way that she was dating this guy named Koushiro for some time…"

"Uh… oh." Jyou said

"You know him too?" Momoe asked.

"A very close friend of mine. Miyako would never find anyone better to be with then him. You can trust me on that. You are also right about Miyako being strong and responsible. But I feel it is also right that you take some part in her life. She is young. I am sure she would agree, if the both of you settled it."

"I-I'm glad."

Jun added, "You see, Momoe? There's nothing to worry about. Plus, Koushiro is very nice kid, not to mention very smart!"

"That's for sure!" Jyou then added, "He would be at the concert tonight."

"With Miyako?"

Jyou hesitated to answer, knowing full well that Koushiro came here without Miyako. I am not sure if Jyou nodded or shook his head because I couldn't see anything. He just continued, "I'm sure if you want to know more about him, you can finally get to know each other. Hopefully Miyako won't mind."

"S-she might," Momoe answered in a worried voice.

"I'm sure with all of us there, things would turn out differently than you think."

"I hope so."

Hmmm, I began to realize what Hawkmon told me about Miyako's siblings. It was almost as bad as Jun's relationship to Daisuke, but in Miyako's case it was even worse. Far worse! For these new DigiDestined, their siblings they do not know of the Digimon with them. Jyou's two brothers know of Digimon. It would be so easier for these siblings of the new DigiDestined to know also. It would bring them _closer_. I heard many times from Hawkmon of the rift forming between Miyako and her siblings. I've come to realize how bad it is now. However, this Momoe seems very kind and caring, much like Miyako. Though Momoe was not as loud and extroverted as the Child Digimental of Love and Purity.

"…Miyako's talking to someone?"

"…in her room."

"…be pink with a beak and a feather?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I see…"

"Her Dimension Monster or something makes a better sibling than any of us."

"Now that's not true…"

I guess one answer to that was for their protection. Unlike the Yagami's and the Ishi- no Taka- um… Yamato and Takeru. Their siblings do not have Digimon to protect them. Jyou has two older brothers that were older and could take care of themselves. Mimi has a younger kid brother. No doubt Mimi would want Palmon to meet him. I guess it is different with the older DigiDestined. We fought the final battle with Piemon while their families could only watch. They knew about us. Now a new journey for the new Chosen. I guess it was just Human nature for their young to keep secrets from their family. Especially if they made themselves special because of their older siblings do not have what they share with Digimon. But I knew deep down, it was for their family's protection. Now how this whole fighting thing escalated was a surprise. I wondered how Miyako felt about all this. I felt sorry for Momoe. It appeared to have affected her greatly.

"Thank you, Jyou."

"Your welcome, Momoe. I'm glad to have helped in a way."

I felt like we were moving… We were walking now. Jyou, Jun, and Momoe are quiet.

__

'Great, I must have missed the rest of their conversation regarding Miyako and Koushiro!'

~~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, East Square  
1.6 Minutes Later…

"PEOPLE, PEOPLE! I MUST REPEAT…  
THERE ARE NO DIMENSION MONSTERS SOLD HERE!  
THERE MUST HAVE BEEN A MISTAKE!"

"NOW PLEASE, EVERYONE, MOVE BACK  
LET OUR FINISHED CUSTOMERS LEAVE  
SO THAT THERE WOULD BE ROOM TO SHOP IN THE STORE!"

I started to hear a crowd like noise getting louder and louder! Lots of disappointing sounds was heard, as the announcer was finished. I wondered what was happening so I managed to sneak a fast peek through the bag. Sure enough, there was a mob of people surrounding this area in the shopping center. Jyou and the others stopped a good distance from the crowd. They seemed to be in a frenzy, pushing and shoving into this one little store. Some gave up disappointed while others continued to see if they could get into that store. Was this all caused by this Dimension Monster craziness that just happened to plague this very day?

"Wow, check out that crowd. Can you believe it?" Momoe exclaimed.

"Well, at least Yamato got two of them as gifts! I didn't know they were _the_ Dimension Monsters!" Jun added.

"Yamato?" Jyou asked in astonishment. I was just as curious as he was too.

Jun continued, "Yeah, we spoke to him and his girlfriend, Sora, backstage about three hours ago."

"…"

Momoe then added, "I hope he packs those dolls away! Man, this crowd is wild! Someone can just mug and steal them if he or she is not too careful."

"Sora… Girlfriend?" Jyou stammered.

Hmmm, was this Taichi and Sora thing that serious? Everyone got the impression that Sora and Yamato were going out. I don't know if it was true or not, but Sora did say it was all a misunderstanding. Now this thing with Gabumon and Agumon… with Piyomon in the middle?

__

'This was just so dandy,' I thought sarcastically.

Jun then replied, "Well, yeah. They make a cute couple, I guess. Though I keep seeing this Tai kid around."

"…"

"Any ways, I think they had the Arctic Unicorn Wolf and the Pink Piyo bird." Jun added, "I, myself, have the earlier Cat Doll."

"I have the original Albino Punk Rock Seal," Momoe said.

I rolled my eyes, _'I guess that was my official name that's gonna stick with me till I Recycle.'_

Again Jyou did not say a word. Now, both girls seemed quiet now. Like they were waiting for Jyou to say something. I was not sure about what until Jyou finally exploded, "Okay okay! I admit it! I have two plush toys as well. Like you, Momoe, I have the First Edition Punk Rock Seal plus I also have the Palmo- I mean the Dino Poinsettia."

This seemed to have brought on some embarrassment to Jyou I noticed.

"Wow! You do? The Dino Plant was hard to get. Yet, I think the Seal is the coolest and cute too!" Momoe replied happily.

I felt a big grin stretching on my face. She thinks I'm cute and that word cool also! I am not sure what came over me… Momoe's kind words of me… or the fact that I was beginning to suffocate again! It was more to the fact that I loved to see Jyou under pressure! So I took this opportunity to reveal myself. Without thinking of the consequences, I popped my head out the shopping bag.

"Woah!" Jun exclaimed.

"Huh?" Momoe said.

"What is it?" Jyou asked them, oblivious that I just made my presence known.

"You have the Seal with you now?" Momoe asked Jyou.

"Huh?" Jyou looked around nervously until he finally met my glance. I gave a good _mechanical_ grin back at him. The only thing Jyou did was give me this shocked face that looked even funnier with his lenses making his eyes even wider. He let out a mixed emotion groan, "Errr…"

Jyou's dumbfounded reply made me smile. This was all too fun! Still I had to be careful! We were a bit close to the toy buying adult crowd. This was the most dangerous game I ever put myself in, but the way I've got Jyou in this predicament, it's worth it! With another mechanical grin I turned to Jun and Momoe. "Hello, I am the New Edition Dimension Monster," I greeted in my usual conversation voice.

"WOAH!" both females cried.

"It IS true! It does talk!" Jun said.

"AND IT DOES MOVE ON IT'S OWN! WOW!" Momoe added.

"Sssshhh! Momoe, quiet!" hissed Jun, motioning to the mob.

Momoe looks at the mob not too far from us. No telling what might happen to us, not to mention me, if they got word of a New Edition Dimension Monster not far from the ransacked store. "Oh right," she replied to Jun. In a softer tone, she said, "It looks different… especially with the hair… but it looks like the official ones. Ooo… unless… could it be…"

I, for once, anticipated her answer. I knew so, especially after what Jyou said about the past Dimension Monster craze. I replied, "Bootleg? No. Official is right! I'm even better!"

Momoe looked at me in shock. "I don't believe it! It just answered me!"

"Gomamon…" Jyou finally said to me.

I forgot that Jyou was right over me. I turned mechanically to face him eye to eye. HA! You should see his face now! It's so priceless! _A KoJack moment,_ like many say here. I then said to Jyou with my closed-eyed grin, "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Gomamon?" Momoe pondered. She appeared to be thinking about something and looks at me, especially my back. She reaches her right hand out towards me and I felt her gently brush my fur! Finally she said, "Oh I see! _Goma… goma_, sesame seed. Like the shape of the lavender spots on his back!" She stopped stroking my fur and retracted her hand from my back. I already started to miss that.

Again, Jyou's famous way of words, "…"

__

Hehe hehee…

Well, enough about Jyou… I looked at Momoe in surprise, but I tried not to react too much. I was supposed to be just a toy with limited mobility. This Momoe was something! _'Wow! Was that what I was named after? The shape of the spots on my back… which I have difficulty seeing in the first place without the help of another Digimon? Wait a minute! How did my form get that name?'_

__

'Oh no…'

That sinking feeling of us Digimon being created by Humans was gaining validity! I shook my head. _'Nah! It's just coincidence! My name could have different meanings anywhere and-'_

"And that 'mon.' You added that for Monster, much like Pocket Monsters?" Jun added. She waited for Jyou to answer.

Of course, let me summarize for Jyou, "…"

I tried not to laugh. I could tell Jyou was mortified by now. I was glad I could still get to him even though he matured a lot. I figured associating with girls were his weakness. Seeing young matured men with dolls must be something quite peculiar to his Human society!

"Gomamon. That's a nice name," Jun said.

"Yeah," Momoe added.

"Thank you," I replied to both of them.

"Neato! It IS fully interactive! That is remarkable!" Momoe said. "Certainly state of the art technology…"

Finally Jyou added a few words to his existing vocabulary, "Well, actually it is not really-"

"Must have cost a bundle!" Jun said.

"But I am worth it!" I added. I could feel Jyou tightening his grip on the string handles of the shopping bag. I hope he doesn't do anything else with them.

"I wish I could own one but…" Jun looks back at the mob scene. "Well, with this crowd, I am not even going to try to get these New Anniversary additions that seemed to be exclusive to the Nerima Shopping Center. I'll just settle for my two-year-old originals. Still, my brother seems to be starting his own collection. Not the originals but almost the same and lifelike like yours. A blue goblin. Sometimes I see another bigger glue goblin with a horned nose."

__

'Daisuke? Blue goblin?'

Jun continued, "Ha! And he teases me that dolls are for girls! Still, I think his one is fully interactive like Gomamon here and Miyako's because I hear him talk to it in his room. The voice mechanism sounds broken though, or perhaps that is how it was supposed to sound like."

__

'V-mon! HA!'

His jagged mouth did cause a bit of a speech impediment. He denies he has any kind of impediment of course. He says he talks just as anyone else. It's not really his fault that was the way he was programmed. The overall jaw structure was part of his super alloy skull of his. His neck may look slender to support that big fat head of his, but it was reinforced with the same alloy down to his spine. I believe even his neck muscles have some sort of reinforced steel substance within the cell clusters. All of this serves to protect the rest of his body when he does his viscous powerhouse _V-Head-butt_ attack. He just does his best in the speech department.

"Oh… that blue… gremlin," Jyou said.

"Goblin," Jun corrected him.

"Goblin…" Jyou said flatly.

"Well, I guess you heard about my Sister's fluffy pink ball," Momoe said.

Pink fluffy ball? I guess I missed that part of their earlier discussion. She must be referring to Poromon. I decided to continue, "But I am cuddlier and _-OOF!_"

I was cut off as Jyou shoved one of his other packages over me.

"Whoops! Can't let the batteries drain out!" I heard him reply. I got the message and stopped struggling. I think I went too far with this game.

"I see, is it a gift for someone?" Jun asked.

"Or is it for yourself?" added Momoe.

"…"

I wanted to laugh soooo hard, but I held it back. Not to mention I could inadvertently use up my air!

"…"

It would seem like moments until the two females let Jyou _off the hook_. "We're just kidding you, Kido Senpai!" I could hear the two females laugh. Jyou on the other hand did nothing of the sort. I could only guess how he feels right now.

Jun finally stopped laughing and said, "It's all weird though! Do you remember the real Dimension Monsters?"

Momoe replied, "Yep! Scary! Who would have thought it could happen. Monsters for real even!"

"Yeah, monsters…" Jyou said in a dull tone. However, the other's did not pick up on his sour mood.

"Well, the concert starts in less than an hour," Momoe said looking at her watch.

Suddenly, Jun yelped. "Yikes! I forgot! I have to get a gift for that _Dolls are for Girls_ Brother of mine!"

Momoe said, "Well, I guess we will join you later, Jyou. Hopefully, to see my Sister and meet Koushiro."

"Right… Seeya! Come on! Bye, Jyou!" Jun said frantically. I could tell she wanted to leave in a hurry.

"Goodbye, Jyou. Thank you for listening. It really helped," Momoe added.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was helpful," Jyou replied comfortably.

"Goodbye to you too, Goma!" Momoe seemed to yell at me even though I was smothered in the shopping bag.

I managed to speak out, "Likewise! Merry Christmas!" This caused Jyou to push the packages down on me even harder!

"Merry Christmas," Jyou said with plaster cheerfulness.

"Merry Christmas!" Momoe replied. I heard a scrambling of footsteps as if Jun was dragging her away off her feet.

Moments passed. If I could see out, I knew we were alone now… All of a sudden the packages above me were lifted. I looked up through the opening and saw… a very… very… very… _pissed…_ Jyou.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GOMAMON?"

His outburst shook me up! I would have truly felt guilty then. Yet the playful part of me stayed cool. I heard myself reply, "Whaaat…? No harm done."

~~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, Eastside Circle  
6 Minutes Later…

We were on our way… again.

We passed what appeared to be a television news crew gathering at the still present mob crowded store. I am still not sure how this sudden interest in the Dimension Monsters came about. After Jyou showed me his edition of me not too long ago, I was really flattered. I mean it was great being appreciated. The doll looked amazingly like me, though not as handsome or charming as I was. Not to mention I could talk up a storm! I often wondered how they got a good look at me, or all of us Digimon for that matter, to make the doll so much like us.

I remembered I was in Jyou's bag most of the time during the whole VamDemon slash 8th child incident. Probably some other Human who saw us re-enter the Digital World to face the threat of the Dark Masters. Still, there were some fashionable and anatomical errors to my toy doppelganger. They gave me whiskers like I am old or something, and my fiery mane, a _mohawk_ these Humans called it, was too spiky and stiff. It looked like it was cut and sliced by a Sinomon! Black stripes replaced those _goma_ seeds Momoe talked about on my back. Amazingly, they got Palmon, or _Dyno Point Set Tea Ya_ something as they called her, exactly right! Just her emerald seed eyes were done wrong. She does not have Human-like pupils and iris.

Toys… toys… toys…

__

'HEY! I JUST REMEMBERED! GET THIS!'

Need I mention there was also a homemade Mimi doll next to his Palmon doll? It was about the same size as Palmon. A _chibi_ doll of the Child of Purity in her pink _cowl_ girl thing or whatever it was called! HAAAA HAAAAAA! I still haven't found out where it came from or who made it! Well, with my cunning, I will sooner or later!

__

'Jyou's very own MIMI DOLL…'

__

"HMMM… MMM… …HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"_ACK!_ JEEZ!" Jyou poked his face in the bag and asked rather irritably, "WHAT-IS-IT-NOW, GOMAMON?"

"Oh nothing," I said.

Jyou hissed, "THEN BE QUIET! That toy store still has a crowd! Now a news crew is there! We have to cross this mob to get the Shell." That was true. To continue on to the place where Yamato and his band were to perform, we had to again cut through the still present mob at this particular… _toy store_. Jyou continued, "And for the love of God, PLEASE BE ABSOLUTELY QUIET! If you so much as belch again, I will… surely… through you into the mob! Let them wrestle each other to see who takes home the Limited Edition Albino Punk Rock Seal Dimension Monster!"

This brought a chill down my spine in a way I never felt ever. "You wouldn't," I replied in a small voice.

"Wouldn't I?"

I got even more nervous. "Y-you wouldn't do that to your best friend in the whole wide worlds, right Jyou?"

His famous words again.

"…"

This time it was a serious tone to it.

"Look, I am sorry for that bit with Jun and Momoe. I promise I won't pull a stunt like that again!" I reasoned to Jyou.

"…"

"J-Jyou?"

Jyou finally sighed, "Okay, I would not actually do it! BUT DON'T TEMPT ME!"

"Okay… okay… Not a peep! I promise!" I said.

"Good!"

For some stupid reason, I added, "…for the time being."

Jyou suddenly let out an irritated groan and put the bag with me in it on the ground. He reached in and grabbed the tuff of fur on the back my neck… and proceeded to pull me out of the bag! Fear gripped me, as I knew what he was about to do…

"HEY! _HEY! HEY!_ I SAID I PROMISED!" I cried and struggled.

Jyou stopped. Luckily, he did not completely remove me from the bag. "I'm glad we agree," Jyou said coldly as he let me go back in the bag. I let out a yelp as I landed hard onto the bottom. He picked up the bag and continued on.

I couldn't believe it. That was cruel! Even for him! I mean, I knew I was asking for it. That run in with Jun and Momoe was a bit out of line, but I never knew it would really get on Jyou's nerves to put me in danger! Usually he was just passive as I continuously mock him. Not that I intentionally wanted to hurt Jyou. Now I am surprised of how much Jyou has _really_ changed. He was no longer the push over I once knew so long ago. NO more being the jealous kid. Now he is too serious! I never been able to find that wonderful sense of humor he had when he was younger. I haven't much gotten him to laugh when I just arrived back in the Human World. I feared it was my doing! I thought needling him endlessly was all fun and games, yet I was the one that pushed him too far. All his devotion to his studies has made him so… alien to me. I started to feel sad, not just that I did not change much, but Jyou changed a lot more than I knew. It was if I no longer knew him as a friend. Would we eventually drift apart? I would be just some childhood bother to him?

Luckily I was in the shopping bag again. I can't let Jyou see me cry. I can't give him the satisfaction that he was getting back at me. But it was _me_ all the time. I was responsible. All those years, it was still my fault to have made him the Human he was today. He doesn't need me anymore.

~~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, Anywhere  
Channel 72 News…

I could hear voices… I didn't feel like listening. I just let myself slump in the bag, enjoying the darkness…

One Human was male and identified himself as a news reporter or something…

"Could you explain this sudden Christmas Toy Rush Riot for these supposedly new Anniversary Editions of the Dimension Monsters.

A Human female replied…

"Yes, well it all started with this foreign girl with bright orange hair and-"

"It was Ms. Claus, Mommy!" a young child's voice interrupted.

Reporter then said, "Excuse me, young man. Did you say Mrs. Claus?"

The child, her son, replied, "Uh huh! And it's _MS._ Claus. She's-"

"Honey, it is _Mrs._ Claus. And that can't be," the Mother said.

"Why not ma'am?" the reporter asked.

The Mother continued…

"Well, she was too young.  
Though I have to agree…  
She did look half-Caucasian with that red hair and eye color of hers."

"Go on…"

"To top it all off, she swore! A lot!"

"Swore?" the news reporter, asked.

"Yeah! Such dirty language for someone her age!  
Can't even speak proper Japanese without resorting to such profanity!  
She said f this and f that!"

"Really?"

"She also lied to us abou-"

"It was Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus's daughter!" the child interrupted her again.

"Takato?!" the Mother asked.

All of a sudden there was a rush of noises. The reporter must have found the child's bit of news important. No doubt with a microphone pressed up to his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? COULD YOU REPEAT THAT, YOUNG SIR?" the news reporter asked.

"It was the daughter of Santa Claus!" the child, Takato, replied.

This brought the sound of shock among the crowd. Lots of _ooo_'s and _aahh_'s. This was interesting if I even cared to think about it. I still felt like poop that came out of a drunk Numemon.

All of a sudden, the reporter exploded…

"THE DAUGHTER OF SANTA CLAUS!?"

"Takato…"

"THAT WAS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY! I THINK SHE'S COOL!" the child cried.

"How does supposedly using profanity and lying _cool_, Honey?" the Mother asked her son.

"She's being herself and teaching us an important lesson!"

The news reporter asked Takato, "A lesson? And what lesson would that be, young Sir?"

It sounded as if this child stepped a little closer the news reporter. Then _Takato_ spoke… "Reverse psychology my Mom calls it. She acts and sounds mean, but on the inside she understands it is the only way to get her point across. To remind other's that Christmas is and has always been the celebration of the birth of the Christ Child! Not some commercialized holiday to help the local economy shell out millions of hard earned yen. It is not about the material things to possess, but something more. The spirit of giving is more than just getting people the best deals for presents. That was why Ms. Clause was here!"

"I believe so too!" another child said.

"Yeah!" said another.

And another, "Me too!"

"Hooray for Ms. Claus!" said yet another child.

Finally the reporter said, "Well, this is really a scoop for our youngsters here!" The reporter then asked the child, "Takato is it?"

"Hai!"

"How old are you, young Sir?"

"I'm six! Going on seven!"

"You sure are a smart bright young kid, Takato!"

"Thank you, sir."

The reporter then seemed to be addressing the Mother…

"You have a very smart son, Mrs-" However he was interrupted by the children.

"YEAH! MS. CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN!"

What happened next amazed my ears. These children sang a little chorus!

__

"YoU BettEr WaTcH oUt!  
YoU BettEr NoT cRy!  
YoU BettEr NoT PoUt! I'm TeLLiNg YoU wHy!  
Ms. CLaUs iS cOmInG tO tOwN!"

The news reporter then asked the Mother of the child. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Off the record… What is your occupation?"

"Child Psychologist."

"…"

The reporter did not respond. There was a long pause as if the Mother had just said that her head was full of candy…

The children finished their song and were cheering.

Finally, pretending that the conversation of the Mother's _occupation_ never happened, the reporter continued talking…

To himself?

"Well, there you have it! So far the mall supervisors had no comment on this recent riot or this mysterious girl with red hair. The mall security tapes have not been released for public scrutiny. We only have eye-witness accounts of this mysterious red-headed girl."

I then heard one child say, "I have red hair… and nobody cares…"

"Be quiet, Ruki," said an older sounding child.

"Humph!" replied the child named Ruki.

I heard the Mother again. She seemed to be not so pleased with her son…

"Honey, why did you have to go on and say that?" she asked.

"Because it's true, Mom!" Takato said. "Right, guys?"

The supporting children all cried, "HAI!"

__

"HeRe CoMeS Ms. SaNtA CLaUs!

HeRe CoMeS Ms. SaNtA CLaUs!

RiGhT DoWn SaNtA CLaUs LaNe…"

"Oh God…" the Mother groaned, "I think I need an even longer vacation."

With all that, the news reporter continued…

Talking to no one in particular…

"Ms. Claus. Is it true that this girl was in fact, the daughter of Santa Claus? It seems our youngest shoppers believe so. If it is true, has Ms. Claus's actions been for positive reasons despite the obvious negative effects? In that case, has her message rang truth that that we sometimes stray away from the true meaning Christmas and all other holidays we celebrate? Perhaps there are no answers. Being the daughter of Santa Claus, some stranger, or just an ordinary girl… she has made an impact in this shopping center. I myself believe that Christmas has been overshadowed by this entire gift buying mayhem. This mystery girl's words should ring true for all time as we further celebrate Christmas."

All of a sudden, some guy with a familiar voice spoke out… "True… true… But still it wouldn't hurt to _SPEND, SPEND, SPEND!_"

The reporter continued, "Well, reporting from Nerima Shopping Center… this is Miyagi, Jiro, Channel 72 News! Back to you Michiro…"

__

"HeRe CoMeS Ms. SaNtA CLaUs!

HeRe CoMeS Ms. SaNtA CLaUs!

RiGhT DoWn SaNtA CLaUs LaNe…"

"Gomamon?" a voice called my name.

Jyou was addressing me.

"Um, yeah Jyou?" I asked, with a small voice I never knew I had.

"Let's get out of here, Gomamon."

"Okay, Jyou."

"Hmmm… All this havoc over Dimension Monsters. All of this was caused by one Human girl's lies. Still, after all this… the effect it had on young people was quite different in a more positive way."

All I could do was sigh. I was still thinking of what I did to make Jyou so different.

"Gomamon?"

I tried my best to be cheerful. I wanted to get into the subject at hand so I wouldn't give the impression that I was sulking all this time. "Yeah, I might add that so far I am beginning to understand what the true meaning of Christmas is all about. Pretty much in contrast to what I have seen so far. Well, except for that Santa Clone with the bell. I understand what you had done. There is more than just getting the best deals on gifts or the best gifts to get. I remembered, the spirit of giving?"

"I'm glad you understand, Gomamon." Jyou then added, "And I am sorry back there for threatening to throw you into the crowd. I was out of line. I'm sorry, Gomamon."

I was shocked by his apology. Strange I didn't respond. I was still full of guilt that I couldn't trust what would come out of my mouth. Yet, not saying anything would still make matters worse. Hopefully Jyou would read my silence as a respectful response.

For what seemed like minutes, I started up the conversation again about this whole Dimensional Monsters fiasco, not to mention this strange girl with supposedly red hair running around. This whole Ms. Claus itself bit was very intriguing. I said to Jyou, "I wonder if Sora knows about this… this… offspring of the one and only Santa? I mean Sora wasn't in the best of moods… or should I say Christmas spirit when we met her for dinner."

Jyou replied, "I am sure Sora does know. She most certainly knows everything that has transpired here."

"What makes you think that, Jyou?"

"Just remind me that we need to have a little talk with Sora…" I could have sworn I heard him stifling the urge to laugh.

I just replied, "Sure thing, Jyou. But wh-"

"Takenouchi, Sora…" Jyou said slowly.

"…"

Jyou then added, "A.k.a. _Ms. Claus_."

~~~

****

Nerima Shopping Center, Shell Stage Entrance  
45 Minutes Later…

We were waiting in line to get in. There were certainly a lot of people here. Most of them were female I noticed. After Jyou gave his ticket to the lady behind the glass, we went in and waited near the front seating area. I am sure Jyou was looking for the others who were at this special reserved section for us, compliments of Yamato. Unfortunately, only Taichi knew the exact place, and well, by the way things were going, we had to look for him… if possible.

"Hey, Koushiro. Miyako couldn't come?"

I was startled as Jyou's voice came to my ears. I turned and realize that it was Koushiro he was talking to. Miyako was still not with him. He was carrying a shopping bag similar to Jyou's. Probably it was a jeweled present, no doubt for Miyako. I noticed this time that Koushiro's backpack was all stuffed up with something bigger than before.

Koushiro replied, "No. She wanted to, but she decided to attend Ken's Christmas party till the end at his home in Tamachi. She owed it to him for always being there for her and the others. I agreed with her."

All of a sudden Tentomon appeared from the bag! Right in the open! Luckily everyone in this place were too busy to be seated to even notice.

He flew up to me and Jyou and said, "Hey, Gomamon… _WAAAHHHZZUUUUUP!_"

That was strange. Before I used to have a kick about this weird Human routine I saw on Jyou's old video recordings. It was even fun when I shared it to the other's especially Armadimon. Now it seems empty. It couldn't even lift this guilt I have about Jyou. Gee, I guess Piyomon and Palmon were right. This was getting old…

"What's up," I replied flatly.

~~~

****

Nerima Shell Stage, Seating Area AA-7  
3 Minutes Later…

The place was really packed! This was a really big arena. I could finally see why they called it a Shell stage. The overall shape of the stage was like an open Shakomon shell with rows of seats forming a half circle it. A tent canopy high above provided covering for the seating area. It was probably to protect the audience from the chilly night air, or to keep the music noise in. I guess the concert was set. Large speakers around us… Amplifiers on stage… Special colored spotlights… I bet that's a smoke machine! This would make even Etemon green with envy. All they would need was a mirror ball to make it Etemon approved. I could see some of the band instruments already on stage. Microphone stands present. The lights were dim here so, it would be safe for us to be in the open. Still, a good disguise wouldn't hurt. From experience, I knew these concerts would have lots of flashing lights that would strike not just the performers, but the audience as well.

"Hey Koushiro, Tentomon! Hey Jyou and Gomamon!" I head a familiar voice call to us. About a few rows above us, I could make out four figures in the dimly lit aisle. Sure enough it was Sora with Piyomon already seated in the reserved section. Also Taichi and Agumon was seated on the same row a few seats apart from Sora and Piyomon.

Jyou and Koushiro greeting them with the chorus of, "Hello, Sora, Taichi, Piyomon, Agumon."

"Taichi? Agumon?" Koushiro tried, but to no avail. Taichi did not greet any of us and neither did Agumon. They never even acknowledge our existence of us at all. They were both silent and just staring forwards. Agumon loudly munched on his little bag of buttered popcorn as if to irritate Piyomon. He didn't even bother to remove the hood of Taichi's black coat liner he wore for a disguise. I feared things were pretty bad now. I am not sure about Taichi and Sora, but I just hope Gabumon stays away from Agumon. Gabumon must be with Yamato backstage.

Koushiro and Tentomon made their way to their seat. Jyou and I were still looking for one that was _sanitary_. I took another glance at the grumpy twosome. Still neither of them said anything nor even cared we were there. I don't think they even liked sitting so close to Sora and Piyomon even if there was a three-seat gap between them. I decided to just leave them be. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed Sora and Piyomon seem to have taken a new wardrobe the last time I saw them. Piyomon now had Sora's scarf wrapped around her neck… shoulders… and head? I guess it was her disguise to escape anyone thinking she was a Dimension Monster. I noticed Sora now wearing a wool hat or stocking cap that was a light bluish in color. It sort of looked like her old helmet one but without the hanging straps. Sora must have bought it… very recently. The reason being was that she had neglected to take the pricing tag off! It was in the back of the cap in which Sora could not see nor did she have any clue it was still there.

"Hey Tai, Agumon, Piyomon, …Ms. Claus," Jyou said.

"Huh?" Sora turned to face Jyou.

"Nothing," Jyou replied innocently. "Nice hat."

"Ummm, thanks." Sora continued to stuff her reddish hair underneath the stocking cap.

"You could have bought those red Santa hats with the fluffy white trim and cotton ball top," Jyou added.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Just a suggestion, Ms. Claus," Jyou said.

I began to realize the big picture of what Jyou was trying to do! Again, Jyou's use of Ms. Claus caused another wash of confusion over Sora's face. "You said it again. Why do you keep calling me that, Jyou?"

"Oh nothing," Jyou replied again.

This was sooo hilarious! Sora just gave us this quizzical look and rolled her eyes. She turned away from Jyou and I. I looked at Jyou. What Jyou did surprised me. He was stifling another urge to laugh!

"She'll never live this one down for the rest of the holiday season, Gomamon," he whispered to me. "Of course, needling her about the price tag would serve as a good insult to injury. That would have to wait till later though. The Ms. Clause bit is too much!" His eyes meet mine and he winked at me! He then looked at Sora again.

I gave him a questioning look. This can't be the same Jyou I once knew. "Jyou? Are you…"

He turned to me and whispered, "You're not the only prankster in the universe, Gomamon. Wanna join in the fun?" He offered his hand to me.

I couldn't believe it! Jyou does… I mean _still_ has a sense of humor! I shock his hand and said, "Sure thing, Jyou!" Well, I _was_ wrong about Jyou. I came to realize that it was not important that I never changed much, but that I brought a lot of change in Jyou! No matter what these changes were, it was still I that brought out the _best_ in Jyou!

"Great!" he replied.

"Anything else, Jyou?" I asked, my mind thinking of other funny possibilities for Ms. Claus.

"Yeah… Don't think I'll let you off easy if you pull another Limited Edition Dimension Monster bit on my expense."

Whoops. I sighed. He was right about that. With a serious look I could give, I assured him, "No problem, Jyou."

Amazingly after all this time of our scheming, we still were looking around for that close to _sanitary_ seat around here. I sighed. This hypochondriac bit was getting old and Jyou knew it. He just found a seat three rows behind Taichi, Agumon, Sora, and Piyomon, a seat next to Koushiro and Tentomon. We sat down, me out of the bag and in Jyou's lap. Koushiro and Tentomon to the right of us, and we waited for the Yamato's concert to begin. Seven o'clock as I remembered on the ticket. It was five minutes past seven according to Jyou's watch.

Three rows below, one could see the tension between Taichi, Agumon, Sora, and Piyomon. The two "couples" looked very uncomfortable even if it would be a hundred kilometers apart. From all that has transpired today, I figured they would just get up and leave. They acted like they were too proud to do that.

I noticed Piyomon trying sneakily to snatch that pricing tag off the back of Sora's new cap. Piyomon noticed that I was looking at her as I gave her my single "cocked" brow look. She looked back at the tag and then back to me. She quickly snatched her wing back to herself. It was not that I was accusing her of anything. I guess my little play with her relationship with Gabumon has put her at odds with me. So I gave a reassuring and knowing look that would urge her continue and to pull that tag off. She did so. Piyomon looked back at the tag and stared at it… for a long time. With a soft sigh she backed away again. She seemed to have given up for some reason. I guess she wasn't sure how Sora would take it if she just forcibly yanked it off. Still, I wondered how Sora would take it if she finally found out she had that tag on all the time. She could have just _told_ Sora, but Piyomon just shrugged at me and sat facing forward.

I heard Koushiro ask, "What was that all about, Jyou? What were you talking about with Sora?"

"Nothing."

"Ms. Claus?" Koushiro questioned.

Jyou said, "I'll fill you in later, Koushiro."

"Whatever." Koushiro turned and glanced below at the fearsome foursome. "Jeez. You see those two? I may be just imagining things, but it looks like Taichi and Sora are at it again."

"Yeah… You're not imagining things. I just wished we were! And it's _four_. See those _four_." Jyou said.

"Four?"

"Yeah. Digimon included now."

Koushiro let out a groan, "Incredible…"

Jyou then added, "I believe that-"

"HELLO, NERIMA!"

Jyou couldn't finish. There were loud screams around us! The _Master of Ceremonies_ continued…

"WELCOME TO THE NERIMA SHOPPING CENTER, SHELL!"

More round of screams from the predominantly female audience…

"BROADCAST LIVE VIA CHANNEL 72!  
SPONSORED BY TOYS R JOYS DEPARTMENT STORES!

HERE IS THE FRESH YOUNG BAND  
YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…"

__

"TEEN-AGE WOLVES!"

Again the crowd goes wild! I could have sworn I heard some noises from the audience that sounded like Were Garurumon and-

__

BOOM!

__

BANG!

__

BOOM!

__

'ACK!'

I thought something exploded on stage, but it was part of the show!

__

'Great, this concert show has pyrotechnology ala Etemon!'

As the smoke cleared, I looked at the stage and saw that Yamato and his band had taken their place. For some reason, I wouldn't mind if it were Etemon on stage-

__

BANG!

Damn it! My ears were already ringing and the band hasn't played yet! Could the decibels get any worse?

"YEAH, YAMATO! I AM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!  
YYYAAAHHH _AAARROOOOOO!!!_"

I guess it could get worse. Jyou, Koushiro, Tentomon and I looked towards our right and saw no other than Jun with Momoe. Jun had this weird shirt on and these shiny plastic artificial… plants… on each of her hands. She was waving around frantically while yelling and _AAARRROOOO-ing_. An awestruck Momoe watched her friend go at it. Even with all of the noise and flashing lights, I could still see Momoe's bright red face.

~~~

****

Nerima Shell Stage, Seating Area AA7  
Teen-Age Wolves' First "Song"

Yamato and his band…

__

Kimi no yasashisa ga  
Massugusugite  
Sukoshi dake tsurai yo

__

Sunao ni narenai  
Sunaosa nanka ja  
Kotaeru shikkaku mo nai ne

__

Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de  
Daremo ga dareka ga kuru no wo matteru  
Boku mo onnaji dakedo ne  
Itsu demo hantai muki shite  
Suwatte itan da…

Whatever! It would have been fun to understand the lyrics… IF IT WEREN'T SO DAMN LOUD! I went back into the bag and clenched my ears. I figured I had to go on and bear with it!

__

Muri shite miru koto  
Yappari kimeta yo  
Waratte kuretemo ii sa…

"Get away from her, Gabumon!"

"There's nothing going on between us!"

"Agumon, come on. You and Gabumon are friends!"

__

'What? What was that?' I noticed some familiar voices…

"Back-stabbing friend is more like it!"

That was Agumon! He was talking to Gabumon? I popped my head out of the bag. I looked below and saw what was happening between Taichi and Sora. It was Agumon and Piyomon…

__

'Wait! Gabumon?'

Sure enough it was him. He decided to join us in the seating area. What struck me the most was that Gabumon had put himself in a really bad position! He was seated between Agumon and Piyomon! I thought he knew better than rubbing it in Agumon's face that Piyomon loves him now. What was he thinking?

"Agumon! Stop it! You're overreacting!" Piyomon cried.

Agumon finally removed his hood and revealed himself. There was a real nasty sneer look plastered on his face. Brows arching downward, he glared at Piyomon with his emerald eyes…

"Why do you always take his side, Piyomon?" he demanded through gritted sharp teeth.

"I am not! What I am trying is to help straighten things out here!" Piyomon replied.

Agumon let out an arrogant snort.

"Um, would you three want to be alone?" Taichi asked.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

This brought a lot of gasps from our little group. The Yamato's band couldn't drown that out. I was totally shocked of the last outburst. Not only was it directed at Taichi, it came from Agumon! I tried to listen closely to the three of them, but Yamato's music was getting much too loud again!

"What's up with those… _three_ now?" Koushiro finally asked Jyou.

"I have a feeling I know," Jyou said.

"And it has absolutely nothing to do with this Ms. Claus business, right?" Koushiro asked.

Jyou replied, "Not… entirely. I think our three Digimon, and not only Taichi and Sora, are having a… l_over's spat_."

"You must be –cking kidding me!"

"I wish I were, Koushiro… I wish I were…"

~~~

****

Nerima Shell Stage, Seating Area AA7  
Another Teen-Age Wolves "Song"

And the band still plays on…

__

Sonna mainichi ni iyake ga sashitara kyouto ni demo yuku no kai?  
Shiranai furi shite sugosu yori mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu  
Kore dake wa yuzurenai jibun no puraido mune ni hisomase...

__

Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yotu mashi dakara  
Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte  
Oh keep on running keep on running  
Find out your reality

"Argh!" I was still trying desperately to listen to what Agumon, Gabumon, and Piyomon were saying! Even to what was being exchanged with Sora and Taichi! It was obvious they didn't care at all about Yamato's concert! All I could see were wild hand jesters, pointing, sneers, and snarls from Human and Digimon alike. These goofy lights and that music Yamato was playing were messing me up. It was like Etemon's _Love Serenade_ all over again!

"Understand, Agumon. The gift was for Gabumon," Piyomon said.

"Yeah, I know that!" retorted Agumon.

"He misses Palmon," Piyomon continued.

"What?"

__

'What?'

"You saw the gift! You should have figured it out!"

__

'What gift are they referring too?'

"…"

There was a strange pause in the conversation, until…

"You do love her then?" Agumon asked… Gabumon?

Gabumon replied, "Yes, I do."

Okay, it appears that Agumon was slowly accepting Gabumon's and Piyomon's love…

"Even if you don't know she feels the same?" Agumon continued.

"I still love her… with all my heart."

Agumon nods in understanding. He… shakes paws with Gabumon!

"No matter what, Gabumon. I believe that she feels the same about you," Agumon said.

Wow! I never knew that this love could be so touching! Ahem… I was just glad Agumon finally realized the truth of Gabumon and Piyomon's love. He seemed to support it! Still Agumon's question to Gabumon that he doesn't know that Piyomon felt the same way seemed odd. No matter… Everything seemed to be going for the better! Now for those T-shirts!

I thought everything was going to be all right, until Piyomon said…

"I too have a feeling that she loves you just the same, Gabumon."

__

'She? But this was Piyomon talking!'

I looked back towards the three in confusion… Piyomon was facing Agumon now!

She continued, "Probably not as much as I love you, Agu-"

"…"

Agumon smiles… AND TAKES HER HAND!

__

Okubyou na kimochi furihodoite hontou no kotae sagashite  
Oh keep on running keep on running  
Find out your reality

__

"WHAT?"

My outburst went unnoticed. The loud noise of Yamato's band crept in again. I couldn't hear Agumon, Piyomon, or Gabumon anymore! Damn it! I felt like using my _Marching Fishes_ and let them swim all the way down Yamato's throat!

__

'Okay… okay…'

It turned out that Piyomon still loves Agumon and Agumon still loves Piyomon! But was it true? I missed everything that they said, courtesy of Yamato! I am sure to figure this out soon enough! I have to ask them-

"H-he does?" Taichi asked in total shock.

"Yes, Taichi."

Then on the Human side… Another conversation takes place!

Taichi stares back at the stage… "I never knew…"

"How do you feel about that?"

"Feel? I don't know… Flattered, but I am not… I mean I can't…"

"He knows you are not like that, and he respects that…"

"I do too, Sora."

"I'm so glad, Taichi!"

__

'WHAT IN JIJI AND BABA'S NAME ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!?'

__

Kimi datte kitto dekiru  
Kitto tadoritsukeru kara...

The song ends… AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"YEAH, YAMATO! YYYAAAHHH _AAARROOOOOO!!!_"

The cheering crowd noise was deafening! Jun's actions were nerve wracking! This went on for what seemed like an eternity!

I looked back at the seats in front of me. The situation with Agumon, Piyomon, and Gabumon were calmer now! This was the same with Taichi and Sora. What just happened? I just wished I could hear them! Even with Yamato's music and the crowd noise, they still could resolve their differences! I wanted to know too!

I waited for the crowd to quiet down…

Waited…

Waited…

"I'm glad you two… er three made up," I heard Taichi say.

"I'm the one to apologize… Gabumon… and especially to you, Piyomon…"

I noticed that they were audible again, I strained my ears to the scene in front of me. No words could describe what I saw! Agumon and Piyomon were already looking lovingly at each other! I guess Agumon won Piyomon's heart and not Gabumon! I saw Gabumon start to get up. I guess he found it wise to move one seat back and let Agumon and Piyomon finally be together by them selves. Not soon after, Agumon and Piyomon were snuggled together close sharing a bag of buttered popcorn!

As for Gabumon, he made himself comfortable in the seat directly behind Agumon, I noticed he was carrying something in his hands. This was the first time I noticed it. It was a flowerpot of some plant. Even in the dim light, I could see it was a beautiful plant. Gabumon held it very close to him all the time, treasuring its presence. That's why I couldn't see at first. That was strange for him. I never knew Gabumon to be… like that. I wondered where he found such a plant. It was bright green with small light colored flowers on the top surrounded by bright pink bracts. The bright colored bracts looked lovely… much like-

"Gee you guys! Get a room!" Taichi said.

"Stop it, Taichi. Leave them alone!" Sora hissed.

Taichi then wrapped his blue fossil coat around Gabumon. "Come here, Gabumon! You lucky guy… ummm… dog!"

Gabumon laughed as he let Taichi give him another suit to wear. Gabumon let the top portion of the Taichi's coat carefully drape over his semi-sharp horn like… _pitching a tent? _Whatever… Gabumon looked really funny with it on, but I guess it was necessary. He needed a disguise himself. Still, how he managed to even walk in here to the seating area without being noticed was beyond me.

"Now, a way to get you and Palmon together! Don't worry, Gabumon! I am sure to get a sure fire way how!" Taichi said next.

"Oh brother…" Sora rolled her eyes and-

__

'WAIT!'

Taichi's words finally sunk in my processor! _'You and Palmon. Gabumon and Palmon?'_

__

'GABUMON AND PALMON?'

__

'GABUMON AND PALMON!?'

"…"

"Gee, Jyou. Lover's spat was right!" Koushiro's voice broke into my thoughts.

Jyou chuckled as he continued, "Yeah! Who would have thought our Digimon falling in love? Now look what it almost got Sora and Taichi in."

"Affirmative. I guess Cupid had manifested himself as many Digimon to strike love in those two."

Jyou then asked, "How about you and Miyako and your Digimon?"

This time Tentomon answered, "_Pheh!_ You must be kidding! The logical why to fall in love is… _OOMPH!_" Tentomon was cut off as Koushiro shoved his backpack over Tentomon.

"Enough with _your_ logic, Tentomon," Koushiro said.

"There you go," Jyou replied as if his speculations were right about Koushiro and Miyako.

Koushiro countered, "Oh yeah? What about you and my Sis… I mean, you and Mimi?"

There was a pause as Jyou pondered to answer. I wasn't this Cupid either. Finally, "Okay I'll stay quiet."

"Good!"

I don't believe this! It was Gabumon that liked Palmon all along! Was that why Agumon was sort of stalking us? This Agumon and Piyomon situation seemed to have cleared up. I always knew there was something between Agumon and Piyomon. Sneaking off on occasions… This thing with Sora and Taichi seemed to be connected as well. This was all a big misunderstanding. Somehow Piyomon being caring for supporting Gabumon's newfound feelings for Palmon has created a spark in everyone. I wonder if Palmon feels the same though? Like all this misunderstanding was meant to remind them all who they truly love and trust, both Human and Digimon alike!

Another shocker came to me…

"OH JIJI AND BABA! AND HERE I THOUGHT I HAD MY CHANCE TO PULL OFF THE GREATEST OF ALL DIGIMON PRANKS ON THESE TWO LOVERS!"

"Did you say something, Gomamon?"

I ignored him as my mind was still racing to salvage something!

__

'WAIT! GAP!'

I remembered how Piyomon reacted when I said that! She figured I was talking about Gabumon and Palmon actually and not her! Perhaps later on she thought I meant Gabumon and herself.

__

'G-A-P! Gabumon and Palmon! IT STILL COULD WORK!'

Out loud, I beamed, "NOW I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE A WAY TO GET PALMON HER T-SHIRT!"

"What is it now, Gomamon?" Jyou asked me.

"Nothing," I replied with a sly smile.

~~~

****

Nerima Shell Stage, Seating Area AA7  
Teen-Age Wolves "Song"

__

From a little light of love…

__

I was born and in my cry, my cry  
Was a little light of love  
For the honoring of life  
And the Pharos of my soul  
Is this light of love  
Precious little light of love

A slow song sung in a different language. Softer instrument playing, and Yamato wasn't yelling his head off anymore. I noticed some Human couples cuddling. Yuck! I guess this was what it all comes down to, a _love_ song! At least the screaming had diminished for the crowd to just settle down and enjoy this… love song. I saw Jun and Momoe resting on each other's shoulders rocking to the slow rhythm. I guess my suspicions about those two Humans came out true. They must be _singular!_ Or perhaps, _binary_.

__

A treasure  
Your shimmer  
In the middle of a shady desert  
Brings on a field of light  
In a light of love  
Fairy light of love

"Yamato's gotten good over the years. Of course, I may be biased."

__

Only one  
Religion  
Will lead us to the love we aim for  
Over the dark illusions  
Of the warring nations

__

Would you die for their lie  
For a greedy hunting cry  
Rely on your light  
On your inner loving power

"Nice! Sound's like it would be our song," Taichi said to Sora.

"Yeah. If I could understand what the hell he was saying," replied Sora.

Too bad those two were still seated far apart. I am sure they would want to snuggle up close like Piyomon and Agumon. I guess they didn't want to disturb their Digimon. Agumon and Piyomon on the other hand were snuggling close and moving to the slow rhythm! He never put the hood back on since. I looked at Gabumon now. Gabumon looked lonely, but the plant seemed to give him comfort. He didn't mind the mushy scene with Agumon and Piyomon in front of him. It was like he was reminiscing with the flowerpot. I guess he misses Palmon and wants to show how much he loves her. I sighed. By looking at these three, I sort of felt like I was missing out.

__

A little light as sole religion  
We will lead a light of love  
Take this little light of love  
A little light of love and freedom

__

Take me…

Come to think of it. That plant… Was it supposed to be like a reminder of Pal-

PALMO000111100

00100

010

Nerim010011 01a Shell

A 001100 1001 00

011100

010001010rea AA7  
Teen-Age01 Wo-00111ss00100 "S-Sss 00100 001

0100

1010 0 10

0010011001

1100011100

__

ERROR

A Human voice… "Something's wrong."

Another voice… "Sound's like Yamato's going into new wave."

0010011001

"Great going, Gabumon. You jinxed them!"

SYNTAX

SYNTAX

00110110111100000000

10001001011110000001

O0011101000010

00010010

BIOS

__

'W-what?'

I realized I had just experienced a massive dizzy spell. UGH! Now it definitely felt like it was Etemon all over again!

I thought it was over until I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach! Great… I tried to keep the bile in before I vomited on Jyou and the others around me. Luckily my marine body was able to stand up against the massive pressure of underwater depths. Unfortunately I was doing the opposite of keeping my dinner in. Tears were in my eyes, but I kept my half-digested food in so far so good. I hope nothing comes out my other end! Ugh! Other than me almost to the brink of vomiting, I don't think Jyou would appreciate it if I made a runnier load of pink poop in his lap… with a mixture of shrimp bits, hot burning wasabi sauce, and whatever became of my Green River drink! It of course would not be a pleasant sight! This would be totally different from the times I vomited and sometimes pooped on Jyou back when he was a lanky doofus… most of the times intentional!

__

'Vomit… puke… I like the word barfing… and possibly now, the runs.'

I felt a slight rumbling in my insides. It seemed to be working! But I still had to fight to keep it back. The more I fought, the more I became light-headed as it gave me a buzzing headache! I tried to figure out why this sudden illness came about. It couldn't have been the shrimp and wasabi. I knew it wasn't that Green River drink either. I thought it was just me until I saw Piyomon showing a bit of green under that pink feathered hide of hers. She felt sick too! She was no longer with Agumon and was clenching on to Sora.

"Piyo? Is something wrong?" Sora asked in concern.

"I don't f-feel too well," Piyomon said in a weak voice.

Piyomon embraced Sora tighter as if fighting the urge to vomit. This seemed to be an epidemic among us Digimon. I don't know if Gabumon was similarly ill because he was hidden behind Taichi's big blue coat. However, I could see that Agumon looked like he was about to puke. I couldn't tell what Tentomon was feeling, but I new he felt sick too by this buzzing noise he was making.

"Hey, Aug. You all right?" Taichi asked Agumon.

Agumon didn't answer. His checks were already starting to puff! Instead of even attempting to fight the urge to vomit, Agumon just let himself go in his little bag of popcorn… now doubled as a makeshift barf bag!

__

(choke) AUUUAAAAAAAHHHHAAACK! (puke)  
(choke) UUUUAAAAACK! (splat)  
(cough)

(cough)

Agumon breathed in heavily. Agumon looked relieved for the moment. Without much as a second thought, he gave Taichi the bag. Taichi looked at the bag of puke covered popcorn. He had this look on his face as if questioning himself as to why he was still holding it.

"Eeewwww… Gee, thanks a lot, Agumon. There's a better way to butter popcorn, you know," Taichi groaned.

In a weak voice, Agumon whispered, "T-Tai… chi…" Agumon still looked ill.

Finally realizing the seriousness of his friend, Taichi took Agumon in his arms. "I'm sorry, Agumon. Are you all right?"

"Something's wrong. I don't know what it is but it feels so familiar," Agumon said.

__

'Agumon was right. It does. It feels so familiar! But, what was it?'

"Hey you two, you guys okay," Jyou asked.

"Agumon's sick," Taichi told him.

"He's not the only one," Sora added. She was busily rocking Piyomon. I could see the strain in Piyomon's face that she fought the urge to puke.

I once again wanted to see how Gabumon was feeling until…

"Piyom-" I heard Sora speak but stopped. "What the –ck!" she grumbled. I glanced at her direction again and noticed that she had taken off her new hat and clenched it near Piyomon beak. I realized why she stopped and cursed. Sora finally noticed the price tag still on her hat! She immediately yanked it off and discarded it on the floor. I bet she hoped no one noticed it was still on.

Finally, Sora continued, "Piyomon, if you need to let it out, you can use my hat."

Piyomon shook her head. "No. Not your new hat, Sora."

Sora gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Piyo. Some _other people_ use my hat for a barf bag without my permission." I noticed Sora was now giving Taichi a mean glare.

This caused Taichi to laugh nervously. "Ah ah heh heh…"

"Gomamon?" I heard Jyou say.

I was about to answer him, but the sudden rush of air to use my vocal chords nearly let my dinner escape. I shook my head to at least acknowledge Jyou in some way.

Jyou put his hand on my forehead and then my check. His other hand was touching my wrist. He was making some kind of medical diagnosis… no a diagnostic. "Your cold," he replied. He wrapped me closer to his warm body and stroked my mane. "It's okay, Gomamon."

I gulped the puke down again. Jyou's embrace seemed to work. I heard myself say, "J-just hold me, Jyou."

Jyou did so. Strangely, I started to feel even better. My digestive systems seemed to have begun correcting themselves. I realized it was that _oh so wonderful_ power I have not felt in a long time. A strength coming from Jyou. The power of the inner Crest was still there within him, faint but its presence was very comforting. I could feel my connection to him. The sound of Jyou's Digivice in his coat confirmed my feelings.

__

'But what was causing this sudden illness? It feels familiar… What was it? I do know it was something I shouldn't feel here in the Human World.'

"It seems the Digimon have gotten ill," Koushiro said.

"You g-got that r-right," I heard Tentomon mutter. I looked at Tentomon. He was slumped over in Koushiro's lap. That droning sound he was making sounded even weirder. I hate to see what would come out of Tentomon's mandibles.

"Great! And I left my Pineapple back home!" Koushiro cursed.

Finally Jyou asked me, "Was it the food?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so," I replied. I looked to see again if Gabumon was all right. He was sitting still… no movement.

__

'At least Gomamon seems to be okay.'

No sooner had I thought that, Gabumon yanked off Taichi's coat. His fur cowl was strangely paler than before. There were tears in his eyes. His once golden scales were a murky color. He was just as sick as everyone else was! He looked like he was about to puke himself! His partner was not there to offer immediate comfort!

There was no time. He looked around desperately for a place to let it out. I thought he was going to use that flowerpot he had, but no. He put the flowerpot far away from him as possible in an empty seat. Gabumon than looked around for a much needed little receptacle to catch his puke. Anything that could serve as a barf bag! Unfortunately, Agumon and Taichi were busy trying to discard the already butter-puked popcorn bag away underneath the bleachers. This left Gabumon with nothing. I could see he could no longer hold it!

A real sickening throat sound came from Gabumon… _"EEUUAAAHCK!"_

__

'Oh Jibi and Baba! HERE IT COMES!!'

Nobody else seemed to notice what Gabumon would be doing. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't get to him in time.

Fortunately, our old resourceful Gabumon found a solution and let loose…

__

(choke) IIIEEEEEERRRRRUUUUURRUUCCKKKKK! (puke)

(choke) EEEEEEEERRRAAAAAAUUUUURRRCK! (splash)

(choke) UUUUAAAAACK! (splat)  
(cough) OOOAAAACK! (cough)"

With the last of the puke dripped out of his throat, Gabumon let out a gasp for air. Luckily, the other Humans did not notice us Dimension Monsters having stomach problems so this would have been okay. The entire situation seemed okay! Unfortunately…

__

'You know that solution Gabumon found to remedy as a barf bag?'

__

'Do you want to know what it was?'

__

'Do ya?'

__

'Let me tell you.'

__

'It was… THE HOOD OF TAICHI'S BLACK LINER!'

__

'Disgusted, yet? No? Well, here's something that completes the picture…'

__

'The black liner was still worn by Agumon!'

"Ewwww…" Taichi said as he looked at his once freshly clean liner. Amazingly the fabric was water resistant, or should I say vomit resistant. All of Gabumon's puke remained in the hood that was draped on the back of Agumon and never spilled or leaked. Luckily for Agumon, he was saved being soaked in vomit. He just had to be careful taking it off not to let any vomit spill on him.

"Ick! And I thought I would have gotten used to seeing that by now," said Jyou.

"Easy for you to say!" Sora added. She looked like she wanted to puke herself at the sight of the mess being worn by Agumon. "Can you take it off already, Agumon?"

Agumon said nothing nor did he move. I guess he was still in utter shock and disgust. Taichi was not too pleased to be sure, but he wasn't mad. He just gave a comfort pat on Gabumon's head. "Gee, thank you, Gabumon. Remind me to send Yamato the cleaning bill."

"Stop joking around, Taichi! Something's wrong here!" Sora said.

Taichi ignored her and continued to check on Gabumon. "You okay wolfmon?"

Gabumon nodded weakly, but replied, "Yes, Taichi. Sorry about your clothes."

"Don't worry about it, Gabumon." He draped his blue fossil coat over Gabumon again and said, "Just don't mess this one up, okay?"

"Sure thing, Taichi. Thank you."

Taichi now checked to see if Agumon was okay, despite the obvious of stable pool of vomit on his back. "How about you, Aug? Let me take that off for you…"

Time seemed still, as Agumon slowly turned to face Gabumon, with a look of absolute surprise no doubt. I would have found this all amusing. I am sure all of us would. However, what I saw shocked me. Agumon was furious! I have never seen him like this before! Not even when he was controlled by a dark ring or that dark spiral! I couldn't describe the color in his eyes now. The fury in Agumon's eyes was unmatched by all his digivolution forms, including Skull Greymon!

Everything was quiet…

The music died…

No more audience noises…

In a voice that would make Apocalymon sound like a Poyomon, Agumon exploded!

__

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Gabumon was as shocked as anyone! He desperately tried to calm Agumon…

"No… Agumon… I am sorry- _ACK!_"

Gabumon couldn't finish as a puke covered Agumon launched himself onto Gabumon and was strangling him!

Agumon then screamed…

__

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"…"

Agumon brought one of his paws into a fist…

…AND SLAMMED IT AGAINST HARD GABUMON'S HEAD!

__

WHACK!

…again…

__

WHACK!

…again…

__

WHACK!

…again…

__

'Blood…'

__

'Blood…'

__

'I see blood…'

"OH –UCK!" Sora screamed.

"Oh my God…" I heard Jyou say.

I stared in disbelief. T-this was so chaotic! My mind couldn't process any of this anymore!

__

'This is not real'

__

'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'

__

CCCRRRAACK!!!

__

CCCRRRAAAAAAAAAACK!!

__

CCRRAASSSHHH!!

"Oh God… Now what?" Jyou cried. I was still in Jyou's arms, but I felt as if my body has died and my soul in another place.

I just shrieked! _"ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!"_

My processor was totally messed up. All I could see was the tent canopy starting to crash down. The lights were exploding! People scrambling to get away…

The screams!

THE SCREAMS!

Everything was just… going to Hell!

All the chaos!

I felt myself curling up into a ball…

__

'…Recycle me…'

__

'…Recycle me…'

001100 1001 0011110

01110000000011 011111110

111000000001 0010

GOMAMON

DIGI-EGG FORMAT

REFORMATTING

REFORMATTING

REFORMA-

__

"NO!"

__

'CONCENTRATE, GOMAMON!'

ACTION CANCELED…

0100

0010

0000

A voice…

"Gomamon… GOMAMON!"

Jyou… It was Jyou! I came to my senses to realize I was still in his arms.

"Jyou…"

"Come on, buddy! We have to get moving! We have to stop Agumon! This place whole place is collapsing too!"

Agumon…

At the corner of my eye, I saw Sora trying to break up Agumon from Gabumon! Agumon let out a nasty swipe at her with his paw! It struck her square in the midsection! The force of the hit sent Sora flying in the air!

"SHIT!" Sora cursed, as she landed hard on her butt a meter away.

"SORA!" Piyomon cried as she ran to Sora's side. Sora was winded, but okay. She seemed to be pumped up with adrenaline bytes to even register pain.

"DAMN IT, TAICHI! STOP HIM!" Sora yelled at Taichi.

"GABUMON!" I heard Yamato scream.

Taichi finally came out his trance of seeing his trusted Digimon attempting to kill Gabumon! With great effort, Taichi tried to grab Agumon away from Gabumon. Agumon was still at Gabumon's throat!

"AGUMON! STOP IT! GABUMON'S YOUR FRIEND! _OOF!_"

"…"

I couldn't believe what I just saw! Agumon hit Taichi square in the head! Taichi's body twisted around sickly. He staggered limply before hitting the ground hard on the face.

"TAI!"

"TAICHI!"

Those voices belonged to Yamato and Sora! They both leaped to Taichi's prone body…

"Is this an earthquake?"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

__

"RUN!"

__

"MOVE!"

__

"GET OUT NOW!"

The surrounding crowd was scrambling for the exits. They did not even care of the bloody scene with Agumon and Gabumon. The entire Shell stage was going to come crashing down! Everyone scrambled for his or her lives!

__

CREEEEK!

"JUN! LOOK OUT!"

I managed to turn toward that voice. It was Momoe trying to get Jun on her feet. Jun seemed to have hurt her leg and could not move…

"NO, MOMOE! SAVE YOURSELF!"

"No way, Jun! COME ON!"

__

CRRRREEEEKKKK!

I looked up at the sound of that noise. In horror, I saw one of the support beams come loose from the canopy and was falling straight down upon Jun and Momoe! Momoe scrambled to get Jun to move. They only got seconds before-

__

CRRAAASHHH!

I lost sight of them in the dust…

"EVERYONE! GET OUTSIDE! MOVE!"

"COME ON YOU GUYS!"

With all that screaming around me…

I couldn't believe how silent it was…

…where Jun and Momoe… _were_.

__

'D-did I just witness two Humans die?'

"I couldn't save them… I should have. I SHOULD HAVE SAVED THEM!" I heard my voice say.

__

'Digivolve! Digivolve! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIGIVOLVE!'

Nothing…

Nothing…

NOTHING!

__

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

I leaped from Jyou's arms and ran back to the pile of metal, canopy shreds, and smoke that Jun and Momoe were.

"GOMAMON! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Without turning to face him, I cried, "T-THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! I CAN'T LEAVE THEM!"

"WELL THEN, YOU'RE NOT GOING IN ALONE! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

He was at my side, trying to get through the wreckage. He knew! He cared! I felt his strength again! It was enough to keep me going!

__

'OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THE UNIVERSE, BLESS YOU JYOU!'

As I was trying to peer through the wreckage for some sign of life, a strange growling noise was heard. It didn't come form the tent covered metal pile, but from… outside. It came from outside the half-fallen tent. That was strange. I just ignored trying to find the source of it and continued my search through the rubble and managed to tear a hole into the tent piece. I still couldn't see anything clearly yet. There were so much clouds of dust and metal to get through as well…

Then I heard something…

"Momoe…"

"I'm okay, Jun. But we're trapped. Just be calm."

"Damn it! My leg!"

"Just don't move it. I have a small flashlight pen…"

Pure relief washed over me! "THEY'RE ALIVE"

"HELP! Anybody still out there?"

"HELP!"

"THANK GOD! COME ON, YOU GUYS… WE NEED HELP HERE!" Jyou called for the others. Unfortunately, they were still transfixed by something else.

"LOOK THERE!" Piyomon cried.

I turned towards where Piyomon was pointing. It was a trail of puke!

__

'I-I forgot about Agumon and Gabumon!'

0010011

0111010

Fear gripped my processor again!

1111011

1100001

"DAMN IT!"

Fighting for my sanity, I followed the trail of puke that led to a dust cloud. As the dust started to clear, I saw them. Agumon still strangling Gabumon! Amazingly, Gabumon was still conscious after the constant brutal hits from Agumon. The blood had soaked his fur, but Gabumon was tougher than he ever lets on! Agumon continued to hit him! Gabumon was busy trying to defend himself, yet he made no effort to strike back!

"STOP IT, AGUMON!"

I saw the throat of Agumon began to glow and flicker…

No! Is he going to incinerate Gabumon with his _Baby Flame_ attack? At this close range, it would definitely be fatal!

I cried, "NO! DON'T AGUMON! DON'T DO IT!"

__

"BEBII…"

"AGUMON! _NOOOOO!!!_" Piyomon screamed.

__

"FUREIMU!!!"

I shut my eyes. All I could hear was Gabumon's scream…

__

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

****

To be continued…


End file.
